Green Lantern: protector of the Universe
by juliette01
Summary: AU story. Aya, daughter of a GL Hal and Star Sapphire Carol, an empath, the key to bring back Nekron, and Razer's love. What will happen to her? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Beginnings

_Another idea while listening to music in my bed, staring at the ceiling. AU in which Aya is a human and Carol and Hal's daughter. She meets Razer, one of the first Blue Lanterns, when the Anti-Monitor came. That is everything I say now but you will saw once you read._

* * *

(On Earth)

An alien ship landed into the Central Park. It was pretty big, white and green. From it, more aliens got out. One of them was a young boy, around 19 years old. He had pale almost grey skin, somber blue eyes which shone of wisdom and intelligence and short ashen-white hair. He had two black markings on both his cheeks and three on his chin. He wore a blue skin-tight black and blue uniform with a strange symbol on his chest. It looked like a bird with opened wings. On his right middle finger he had a blue ring that shoned. Even though he was young, his uniform revealed his perfect sculptated muscles.

The next one was a pink, pig-like alien, with small, red eyes. He wore a green and black uniform with a symbol on his chest. He looked at the three humans in front of him.

One of them was a male, with brown hair, a quiet handsome face despite his at least 46 years. He had a mask so his eyes couldn't be seen. He wore a black and green skin-tight uniform like the pig-like alien. He lifted his right, white gloved hand where a green ring rested on his middle finger.

"Glad to see you again, Kilowog."

The pink alien, Kilowog nodded. "I will never understand you customs, Jordan." He said. His gaze wandered to a female. She was still stunning, around her 46 years old. She wore a violet-pink suit, like a swim suit. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Around them she had a mask that looked like a butterfly's wings. On her chest there was an eight-edged yellow star on it. On her middle finger from her right hand a violet ring rested.

The other female, around the young alien's age, or maybe younger, he couldn't say, was really stunning. She had beautiful piercing blue eyes, a pretty face, blonde, almost white hair and a small button nose. She probably had the recessive gene. She was wearing a pretty white knee-lenght dress that embraced her body and made her look angelic. Her pink, perfect lips quircked up into a smile.

"Hello!" She said, her voice sweet, a sing-song sound in one's ears. "I am Aya Jordan."

The two aliens looked at her. The human male, probably her father, smiled.

"Aya, these are Sergeant Kilowog and Blue Lantern Razer."

The blue-eyed alien, Razer, gave her a soft smile. "Greetings, Aya."

She smiled brightly and waved. "Nice to meet you!"

Razer nodded. Aya could observe he was a good looking. Her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Aya? Go home."

"But... I want..."

"Aya, listen to your mother. We have to catch up with them. We will also come, but later." Said her father.

Aya lowered her eyes and sighed. "Alright."

She turned around to leave when Razer's voice was heard again, this time sightly softer. "It's okay. She can stay if she wants to."

She turned her head to look at his face. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Blue Lantern Razer."

The boy nodded with another soft smile on his lips.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Said Aya's father.

"Hal, please. She can take care of herself. Plus, it isn't as she comes with us into space."

Hal sighed. Kilowog snorted. "She will come if this Poozer here opens his mouth again."

"Poozer?" Asked Aya, blushing. Why had he said that 'if Razer opens his mouth again'?

Like reading her thoughts, the Blue Lantern responded:

"I invited her to join us because I wanted to be polite. Don't get my words wrong, Bolovaxian!"

Aya's smile faded. Just polite? He had been polite?

Hal sighed again. "Okay, she may come."

The girl smiled again. "Thank you, father."

(Into the ship)

"Wow..." Muttered Aya as she walked into the main deck. "It is... so..."

"Amaizing?" Offered Razer.

"Incredible?" Asked Hal.

"Both of them." Said Aya distracted, touching a panel. She turned around in time to see a turquoise cube appearing at the console from the middle of the room.

"Greetings, Lanterns. Welcome on the Interceptor."

"Wow..." said Aya. When her parents told her about this, she hadn't predicted it would be so amazing. Despite being the smartest person from her High School, she had dificulties processing everything. She knew all of this were possible thanks to the high-tech the Guardians of the Universe posses. Yet she hadn't expected them to look like a SF movie.

She tried to touch the cube, but her hand went through it. "Hologram." She muttered.

"Greetings. I am LANOS, the Lightspeed Astronomical Navigational Operational Sistem of the Interceptor."

"Hello, Lanos. I am Aya Jordan."

"Welcome on board, Aya Jordan."

She giggled and looked around her as the 'adults' started talking about a new threat, the ManHunters.

Her dress fluttered around her legs, showing her slender legs once in a while, as she turned around over and over again. Razer was caught into the conversation until he caugh a glance in her direction and his gaze fixed on her legs. She didn't seem to observe his glare of if she did, she was good at not letting it see.

Someone, on the other hand, observed the Blue Lantern's wandering gaze when he wasn't paying attention to the discution any more. And that someone was Hal.

"Kid? What are you thinking?"

Razer blinked and forced himself to move his gaze from Aya to her father's eyes. "I was merely distracted. But I did listen to you."

"You were ditracted by what, Razer?" Insisted Hal. He surely won't let the subject slip away. "By my daughter?"

Razer blushed. "N-no... I-it wasn't y-your daughter at all." Stuttered the caught in the act boy.

Aya, who heard the excange, blushed and lowered her eyes. For the first time in her life she felt her cheeks burning. She turned around in order to examine a panel and to hide her red face.

"I hope you are telling the truth, kid."

"I... I am."

Carol sighed. "So, how could we stop something we cannot even approach without being attacked."

Aya turned her head to look at the Lanterns. "How about using an alternator of energy? With the correct energy signature in it, you will be able to destroy the ManHunters."

Razer raised an eyebrow. "You are aware that for creating it we need at least a few months, aren't you?"

"But it is something that can be done, right? I mean, if the Guardians did buid this ship then they probable will crea..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Aya." Said Hal. "But the won't help."

"Why not?"

"Easy: it's something too simple for them." Answered Razer. "But, I can do it."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, yeah, you are a high-tech skilfully."

Hal narrowed his eyes. "Razer is the only one here with the requested knowledge to create that thing."

"Actually, Hal, he is not the only one. Did you forget your daughter? She is the smartest person in this city. Maybe from the whole world. It was her idea, after all. Razer, how about working with Aya at this alternator."

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Said Hal, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not? I accept."

Aya smiled brightly. "When do we start?"

Hal sighed. "For that you kind of must come with us in space. I don't want you to be hurt, Aya. It will be better if you stay here."

Aya narrowed her eyes. "Yes. I believe Razer would be happy to stay on Earth a while."

"W-what?" Asked Hal, shocked.

"Well, we have to work at the alternator. I guess he has to stay in our house until it is ready."

Razer blushed as Hal facepalmed. "Aya, he cannot. We need him in space."

She smiled. "And you need me in space. Why can't I come with you? I'll stay on the Interceptor and work at the alternator. I don't have anything to do this summer, anyway."

Razer smiled softly, a smile that made her knees tremble. "Look, it is going to be dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, Blue Lantern. You don't need to worry for me."

He approached her carefully, like trying not to trigger a bomb. "I didn't say you can't. But you must be aware that there is a high possibility to be out there for months."

"I don't care. I want to help. I cannot afford those ManHunters to destroy the Universe."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Exactly like your father: brave and stubborn."

Aya blushed sightly and looked at her feet. "I..."

"You may come with us, Aya." He said softly and went back to the Lanterns.

Aya looked after him. She couldn't believe it. She was going to go into space.

"But..." added Razer. "Don't stand in our way. If you cannot take care if yourself, the first thing I'll do is to bring you back home."

She huffed. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"We will see."

In the next hour, the Interceptor took flight into space. Aya went to her room. It had only a bunk, near the window, a desck, a chair and a small table. She sat on her bed, looking outside the window at the Earth. She gazed at every part of it she could see. Her door opened with a hiss but she didn't observe. Until a soft voice make itself heard.

"You won't see it for a while. Are you sure you want to come with us, Aya?"

She turned her head to look at the young alien. "Yes. I know. But I also know I did the right thing."

He shook his head. "You really are more stubborn than Jordan."

"How did you came here?"

"You forgot your door unlocked. My advice for you it is to lock it always."

"I mean, how did you become a member of this crew?"

"Long story."

"We have enough time."

Razer sighed. "May I take a sit?"

She made some space for him and he sat on her bed. "Tell me." She ordered.

He nodded. "On my planet there were wars. The warlords fought for power... I left into the army to protect my village, my home, my wife."

Her eyes grew wide. "You have a wife?"

"Had. She is dead now."

(Flashback)

 _Razer returned from a battle only to find his wife dead, lying on the ground with a part of the wall over her. He gave out a cry of frustation, anguish and pain. He rushed to her side, knelt down and gently put her head on his lap._

 _"Ilana... But... but... I came back for you. I came back for you... I came back..." he said. He gently caressed her cheek, hoping his touch would be enough to bring her back. I wasn't. "I came back for you. I came back."_

 _He continued to say his mantra ('But... I came back for you') over and over again. He let out another cry, full of pain and got up, laying her head back on the ground. He turned around and closed his eyes._

 _"I came back for you, Ilana. I am so sorry. I should have been here to protect you... I am sorry for leaving you. For letting you die. I am so sorry, my love."_

 _He returned to his wife and knelt to her side. "I know you wouldn't want me to mourn your loss forever, my love. I promise you that I'll try to protect others and maybe, some day, we will see each other again. I loved and still love you, Ilana. I hope you know that. I hope... I hope you will find the peace your soul has been longing for." He said and closed his eyes. A tear flowned on his cheek, tracing one of his facial markings with rapt precision, before falling on Ilana's cheek. He touched her face, the beautiful face he loved and he won't see again. "My love..."_

 _More tears found themselves on his cheeks. He didn't care. "I won't loose my hope, Ilana."_

 _A Blue Light shone. He looked at it. "What... what is this?"_

 _The Light faded, revealing a Blue Ring. From it a voice made itself heard, saying:_

 _"Razer from the Forgotten Zone, you have great Hope in your heart. Welcome... to the Blue Lantern Corps."_

 _Razer lifted his right hand up and the ring shoved itself into his middle finger. His body glowed blue and when the light faded he was dressed in a blue uniform._

 _(A few months later)_

 _Razer was fighting with a Red Lantern female. She had almost black skin, two black wings and dark eyes, full of hate._

 _"How dare you to attack and kill the Green Lanterns?"_

 _"None of your business." She said and attacked him with a whip construct._

 _The newest Blue Lantern grinned and managed in time to avoid the whip and to launch an attack himself. He managed to hurt the Red Lantern. She clenched her teeth and flied into air._

 _Razer saw two Green lines on the sky. The Red Lantern also saw them._

 _"More Green Lanterns?" She breathed Red Energy trying to hit Razer who also was in the air. He avoided them and one of the Greens hit the Red Lantern female full force, flying into a nearby rock._

 _The other Green, a pink alien was fighting with a ball-like Red Lantern._

 _Razer watched in awe as another Lantern, in a violet-pink outfit, was engaged in fight with an one-eyed Red Lantern. The Pink Lantern, he assumed, was hit by an energy beams attack and landed on the ground._

 _"Carol!" Yelled on of the Greens. The Red Lantern female took advantage of his distraction to hit him._

 _"I'm fine, Hal." The woman, Carol said. She took flight back into sky and tried to defeat the Red Lantern male._

 _Razer went towards them and whipped the Red Lantern who turned towards his new enemy. He used enery beams to shoot Razer who created a shiel to protect himself. Carol took advantage of the Red Lantern's distraction and lifted her ring hand up. Her ring glowed violet and she launched an energy attack by herself. The violet energy hit the Red Lantern full force and he was caught inside a pink crystal._

 _"Thanks for your help, boy."_

 _Razer nodded though he couldn't help his curiousity. "Pink Lantern?:_

 _"Nope. Star Sapphire. Protector of Love. I explain you later. Now, go and help my husband and Kilowog. I have to go back to Shir-Rev."_

 _Razer nodded again and watched how the Star Sapphire returned to her friend. He went to help the Green Lanterns._

 _(Skipping the battle in which the goodie managed to win but Shir-Rev died; into the Interceptor)_

 _"Thanks for your help, kid. Without you we wouldn't have won." Said the Green Lantern captain, Hal Jordan._

 _Carol put her hand on Razer's shoulder. "Your help was well-timed. We would appreciate if you joined our cause."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yeah." Answered Hal. "With your ring boosting out powers we have a great chance to win the war."_

 _"I... I made a promise. I accept."_

(End of flashback)

Aya listened in awe the story. The poor boy in front of her had suffered his whole life. Everything he had loved was gone, dead, yet he had refused to let himself live a miserable life, full of pain and regrets. His choice had been to help the others.

"Wow... Incredible." She mumbled.

He gave her a sad smile. "I know."

"I... I'am sorry for your loss."

Razer nodded. "Aya, enjoy and love your family as long as you still have one. When they are dead, it will be too late."

"What..."

"My whole family died. My three siblings when I was only two years old, my parents when I was nine, a few days after my wedding with Ilana."

Aya gasped. "Oh..."

A tear flowned Razer's cheek, tracing one of his facial markings. Aya felt her eyes wetting with tears. She couldn't take it any longer. She started crying silenty for the young man in fron of her. He reached out one hand and wipped her tears away.

"Don't cry, Aya. Not because of me." He said, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Why she did that she had no idea. She only knew she didn't want to see him sad. She wanted to take his sadness away, to comfort him somehow. He put his hands on her back, with the barest of brushes.

"I... I tried to move on..." he whispered. "It's been almost 2 years since I lost her."

Aya nuzzled his chest. "Since you lost the love of your life."

"Yeah. I... I want her to find the peace she had longed for since then."

"But you cannot. You are not able to let her go."

"No yet."

Aya couldn't believe it. They were complementary to each other. "You will find the necessary strength, Razer. You only..."

"I only have to wait a bit longer." He said and kissed her on the top of her head. Where had that came from? He had no idea.

She pulled back a little to look into his sad eyes. "Everything will be alright, Razer."

"I know, Aya... I know."

She smiled at him and they broke apart. "Where have you been after you defeated Atrocitus and the Red Lantern Armada and before the ManHunter incident?"

"On Odym, the homeworld of the Blue Lantern Corps."

"I wish I could see it."

"Maybe you will."

Aya smiled and yawned. Razer got up from her bed. "You should sleep. Who knows when you will be able to get some sleep."

She nodded and lied down. He draped a blancket on her body. "Good night, Aya." He said and went to the door. "Don't forget to lock your door from now on."

"Good night, Razer. I won't forget." She said and fell asleep, dreaming a beautiful white-haired woman.

(Dream)

 _Aya was walking. She was in an unknown place to her._

 _"Hello? Is someone here?" She asked._

 _In front of her a woman materialised. "Hello, Aya."_

 _The woman had long white hair, blue eyes, pale, almost grey skin and two black markings on each her cheeks. She wore a long white dress and smiled at Aya._

 _"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"_

 _"My husband knows you, Aya. So, it is logic that I also know you."_

 _"Husband?" Repeated the confused girl. Her eyes grew wide. "Do you... do you mean Razer?"_

 _The woman nodded._

 _"It means... You are Ilana. But... but you are dead."_

 _"I was allowed to talk to you, child. I have only one chance so listen carefully: whatever happens you have to be by Razer's side. He needs you, Aya, more than he needed me."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"There is no time for explanations, child. Do you wonder who killed me and his family?"_

 _Seeing her nod, Ilana continued. "Atrocitus."_

 _Aya's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?"_

 _"He wanted Razer in his army so badly that he didn't care what it took. He killed Razer's family, one by one."_

 _"But Razer refused to be a victim of rage and hate, didn't he?"_

 _Ilana nodded and placed her hands on her belly. "What I will tell you next, Aya, is something that no one else knows. A few days before Razer told me he will go to fight for liberty, I discovered something about myself." She gently caressed her belly. "I discovered I was with a child."_

 _Aya narrowed her eyes. "So Razer has a child?"_

 _"No. Our unborn child died at least three months after Razer left. The school was on fire. I entered to save the kids. I managed to have them out in time but I was caught under some supporting beams. I have lost my counscience and when I woke up the healer told me I have lost my child."_

 _A tear was seen down her cheek, tracing one of her markinks. Aya closed her eyes, tears welling in them. "I have no idea. I am so sorry." She whispered._

 _Ilana gave a sad smile and approached the girl. "I am older than you and Razer, Aya."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yup. I am 24 years old now and from my experience I've learned that life is full of second chances. I have a chance to talk to you, Razer has a new chance at happiness."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"You. You are his second chance, Aya."_

 _"No... No! No... I... I barely know him. How could you say that I am... that we will be..."_

 _"It is the truth, Aya. It doesn't matter you two barely know each other. You are special, Aya, and I feel that there is a connection between you and Razer. Your love is universal."_

 _"Universal?" Asked Aya as Ilana's form started fading away._

 _The older woman hugged Aya. "Yes. We don't have enough time. Please, don't tell Razer... And take care of him, give him love..."_

 _Aya nodded as Ilana disappeared in what looked like snowflakes. "I will."_

(Back to reality)

Aya woke up panting. Her face was sweaty. Lanos' hologram appeared.

"Aya Jordan, are you alright? Your breathing, heart rate and blood pressure have grown."

"I... I know, Lanos. I... I had a strange dream, that's all." She said, steading her pulse.

The hologram disappeared and Aya got up from her bed. She opened her door only to find herself face-to-face with Razer on the hallway.

"Jordan asked me to bring you to the bridge."

Aya nodded and lowered her eyes. She felt pittyful and sympathetic towards the Blue Lantern alien. She also... felt... compassion for him. "Razer? May I ask you something?"

"Um... yeah, sure."

"It is about your past. Did you... did you and Ilana have any kids?"

His eyes grew wide, his expression sadened. "No." He finally answered. "We haven't had the chance."

Aya nodded and remembered what Ilana had said to her. "Life is full of second chances, Razer. Don't let them slip away."

He nodded, a sad smile on his lips. "I know. Come on."

(On the main deck)

Tomar-Re, a bird-fish-like Green Lantern alien was there. "Even if it is as you say, Hal Jordan, how will we be able to find the right frequency?"

"I've no idea but you have to believe me."

"What's going on?" Asked Aya.

"Jordan thinks that there is someone who turned on the ManHunters using a hard-to-find frequency." Answered Kilowog.

"Well, it may be possible." Said Aya and Razer in unison.

"At least you are by my side. Any ideas, kids?"

"Nope." Answered the 'kids'.

Tomar-Re sighed. "I am not sure yet."

"Well, I can detect the frequency." Said Aya.

Carol smiled. "Good. We have to collect some things. You and Razer stay here and find it."

Aya nodded as Hal narrowed his eyes. "He comes with us."

"No. Hal, she needs someone to protect her if some ManHuntars come."

Hal sighed. "If you even dare to think to do something to her I will kill you, Razer."

Razer rolled his eyes. "I won't." He vowed.

(One hour later)

Aya let out a frustrated sigh. "I cannot find it."

"Patience, Aya. Patience." Tried Razer to comfort her. Which he failed.

"At least you have a ring that keeps you calm."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think? I have to meditate daily to control my powers and to stay calm."

"Really?"

"Oh Grotz, really. Do you know how hard it is to stay calm when you are near Jordan and Kilowog?"

Aya giggled. "My father will be happy to know what you think about him."

"Please, don't tell him."

"It was just a joke, Razer."

Razer shook his head. "I have an idea. Come!" He said, reaching out one hand.

"Where?"

"To start your first meditation lesson. We should be somewhere more... private and queitly."

Aya nodded and blushed. "How about my room?" She suggested.

"It's good."

She took his hand and they went to her room.

Razer sat on Aya's bed into a lotus position. The girl followed his example and closed her eyes.

"Take a deep breath. Focus on the calmness of the lake."

Aya nodded and took a very very deep breath.

"Now, focus on your breathing pattern and on my voice. Try and steady the beating of your heart. Everything is serene around you."

Razer opened his eyes to see a small smile across her face. She was calm, peaceful. He took his time to observe her. She was really beautiful. He studied her face, her nose, her elegant neck, her perfect position. His eyes lingered on her chest, on the bit of cleavage she was showing and he blushed. What was he thinking? Hardly, he moved his gaze to her abdomen and then legs. She had a pillow onto her lap in an attempt to hide her underwear. Strange, he felt the urge to close the distance between them. He moved closer, their knees barely touching.

"Razer?" She asked, opening her eyes.

He blinked and blushed, trying to look at her face. "Yes, Aya?"

"Is it good?"

"What?"

"How I am performing the action. Is it good?"

"Um... yeah. Perfect."

She smiled and closed her eyes again. Razer took a very very very deep breath to calm himself down. What was in his mind?

"Now, Aya, I want you to ignore every little foreign distraction."

He saw her nodding. "Focus on the calmness of the lake." She repeated. "Steady your heartbeating. Ignore the foreign distraction."

Razer closed his eyes with a small smile across his face. He meditated, focused on her voice, on her breathing, on the shiver he felt where they were in physical contact.

(A few minutes later)

Aya opened her eyes, curiousity finding its way out. She studied Razer's relaxed features. She could tell he was handsome. His muscles were well-defined despite his age. His chest was broad and she imagined his strength. Aya shook her head. What was wrong with her? She had never felt something like this.

"Razer?"

He opened his eyes. "Mmm?"

"We should return to our work."

He nodded and got up from the bed. Aya also got up but didn't move.

"Aya?"

"I have a bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen."

She started running towards the door. Franatically, she pushed the buttons and the door opened with a hiss. She went to the main deck with Razer on her tail. What they saw let them wordless. Hal was blown up by a giant robot.

"Noooo! Father!" Screamed Aya, tears running down her cheeks. "Father."

Razer looked sadly at her. He took her into a comforting embrace, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Aya. Let it go." He whispered against her ear. His breath was hot, the warmth spreading through her like fire. She started sobbing into his arms, her body shaking. Her mind wasn't working as it had to, everything was wrong. So wrong.

"I... I... can... believe it..." She managed between sobs.

Razer stroked her arm gently. "I am so sorry, Aya. I am so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Razer... He... he is dead."

"Shhh. Calm down, Aya. You have to be calm."

"I ca... cannot. I can't stop... from being... sad... from crying."

"No one asks you not to be sad, Aya. But you have to be strong. Don't loose your hope."

"I've... I've just lost my father, Razer... I..."

"Aya, it's okay. Cry, if it makes you feel better."

The door opened with a hiss. Razer pulled apart and looked to Carol.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Asked the older woman, observing her daughter wipping her tears away.

The only respons she received was a nod from Razer.

Aya had excused herself and went to her quarters. She had started sobbing with her head buried in her pillow.

A few minutes after she had left, Razer had gone to his own room. With a little stop before. He had stopped at Aya's door. And there he was, trying the door. As he predicted, it was unlocked. He entered, trying not to scare her.

"Aya?"

She lifted her head up. "What?"

He went to her bed and took a sit. He gently placed his hand on her back. "I am sorry, Aya. I know you are pained an..."

"You know?" She cut him off. "You know my pain? My dad died a few minutes ago right under my nose. And you tell me you know I am pained?"

He frowned and took his hand away. "I've lost my whole family, Aya. I've lost the woman I loved. I've lost everyone I cared about. So yes, I believe I am able to say that I know what you are going through. Think at your mother for a second. She has wittnessed the love of her life dying. How do you think she feels?"

Aya's eyes grew wide. "I... She suffers."

"Exactly. You are not the only one, Aya. Carol has the courage to stay there and fight. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I... I really don't know." She answered and turned around. "I am so sorry for the way I've treated you, Razer."

"It's okay." He whispered, hugging her. "Pain is normal, Aya. Crying is normal. If you feel the need to cry, just... just let it go."

She nodded and more tears appeared on her cheeks. Her body was shaking. "I cannot believe he's gone."

He kissed her on the top of her head and she lied down, sobbing. He caressed her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's okay, Aya. Let it go."

More tears appeared. "He... he is dead... I cannot... I felt... that..."

"It's alright, Aya. I know... I know."

She started sobbing. "Ra... Razer..."

He leaned down. "It's alright. Don't... don't stop it. You..."

"I... I feel so weak... I cannot do anything."

(Several hours later)

Kilowog was arguing with Tomar-Re.

"If he has died we would have seen his ring searching for a new host. We didn't see anything."

"I am afraid that Hal Jordan is really dead."

"No! No... he is no-t. He can not be! He is..."

" _Kilowog... Kilowog, can you hear me?_ "

"Shut up, Jordan! Can't you see I..." His eyes grew wide. "Jordan?"

" _Yup. I came home. Me and another billions friends._ "

"What?"

(After a few minutes)

Aya hugged Hal tightly. "Father... I thought that I'he lost you."

"Aya..." He breathed against her neck.

Carol wipped a tear. "Hal..."

He let Aya go and went to his wife. "Carol..." he said and hugged her. "That thing that blasted me... The Anti-Monitor, it ate a whole Universe at breakfast and now comes after our world."

"That means me and Razer don't have to create an alternator for the ManHunters, but for the Anti-Monitor."

"If we find the right frequency they used to send the Anti-Monitor to our Universe, we can change it in order to destroy that thing."

Aya nodded. "We should start working to it."

Razer also nodded.

(One month later)

Aya let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't fing it." She was wearing a white t-shirt showing a bit of her cleavage, green shorts and white boots.

Razer looked at her with a raised eyebrow. They were in her quarters, trying to find the right energy signature. "Patience, Aya. We will succed."

She stopped working at her device and looked at him. "How may I be calm?"

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Trust me!"

She nodded and complied. He gently started massaging her shoulders. "You are tense. Relax! Take deep breath."

Aya made as he had told her and relaxed. "Mmm... Razer... It feels so good. Thank you."

"That's better. You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

He nodded and bent down, his breath hot of her neck making her moan softly. He suddenly stopped massaging her. "Get back to work. That robot could be anywhere, ready to destroy us."

Aya nodded, though it disappointed her that he had stopped. She turned around and started working at her device. Strange but everytime they were together she felt something... something wonderful and painful at the same time. A sharp need had started rising inside the 18-years-old girl. When she and Razer touched, even from an accident, even for a brief second, she felt like she was was flying. Like she had wings. What was wrong with her? What happened to her? It was the first time she felt like that and it managed to scare her. She wondered if Razer felt the same way.

(A few weeks later)

"Good news, guys!" Exclaimed Hal. "We have been invited on Shard to celebrate the alliance between the Red and the Green Lanterns."

Aya smiled brightly. She looked up from her device and stole a glance in Razer's direction. He didn't seem too happy.

The alien sighed. "May we stop somewhere first? There is a small planet not far from here."

"Sure thing, kid. What is this about?"

Razer glared at the Green Lantern. "It is called 'privacy'. I really don't feel the need to share that with you."

Hal nodded, showing that he understood.

A few minutes later, the Interceptor touched down. "I'll be right back in no time." Said Razer and left.

Carol looked down sadly. "Volkreg." She muttered.

Aya looked outside the window. She saw only ruins and ash. She got up.

"I go to make sure he doesn't destroy anything."

Hal nodded. He was still apprehensive regarding his daughter and Razer alone but the kid hadn't cross the limit so far. And he looked like he did care about her.

Aya followed Razer carefully not to be seen by him. They arrived at a house. His old home. Aya tried to sneak and she did hide behind a wall, watching Razer looking around, remembering his old life. Remembering her. Aya felt something inside her chest cavity. Was it... jealousy? Why would she be jealous on Ilana? After all she was dead. And she told Aya that she and Razer may be together. The girl had thought about it a lot and found that she may be interested in Razer. That she may be in love with him.

Aya couldn't take it anymore. She got out from her hiding place and the sound of someone behind him made Razer snap out of his revery.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Razer. I shouldn't have done it." She said when she saw him tensing.

"It's okay. I just... I haven't heard you coming, that's all."

"I should go."

"No... Stay."

"Why?"

He smiled even though she couldn't see him. "Because I want you here."

Aya titled her head to the side. "I do not understand. Please explain."

He turned around. "You really don't understand, do you?"

Aya lowered her eyes.

He sighed. "Then it doesn't matter. If you have understood you would have known."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, Aya. You won't understand."

She frowned and took his hands in hers. "Then make me understand, Razer. I want to know. I want to understand."

She really was stubborn. "Aya..."

"Please..." she said, closing her eyes. "Just try."

He nodded and let her hands go. Aya opened her eyes and both of them turned around at the same time. She made a step to leave, but his left hand catching hers stopped her. Razer took her a few feet away from their spot and she saw more flowers. All of them were under their own strains and leaves.

"Razer?" She asked as he let her go, confusion and curiosity in her voice.

He smiled and picked up a wonderful Hope Rose. He started talking. "This place was a dead world before. It didn't allow for life to exist. But now it does."

He turned around and showed her the flower. "It changed. As I did."

Aya smiled and took the flower from him.

"I am not the same person I used to be before, Aya. I change every day. Thaks to you."

She blushed and looked at the Hope Rose from her hands. "It is beautiful!"

Razer approached her with a small smile. He grabbed her shoulders. "No, Aya. It is pretty. But you... you are beautiful." He said and bent down. "Despite what I vowed, depite what I had though after Ilana died, despite everything and everyone, Aya, I fell in love with you." He whispered. "I love you, Aya! And I hope you feel the same way for me as I do for you."

She smiled happily and closed even more the distance between their faces. "I do. I fell in love with you too, Razer. I love you!"

He made to close the last millimeters between their faces and gently, very gently, he brushed his lips against hers. Aya's eyes grew wide for a brief second but she mimicked him, closing them immediately. She let their kiss, their first kiss, her first kiss consume her. She had lost herself into it. Into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hads came to rest on her waist. When he licked her lower lip she didn't resist. She sightly parted her lips, deepening his kiss, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. His sharp teeth caught her lower lip for a moment and she gave out a soft moan. A purring sound filled his throat. Both of them wanted more. Needed more. He started moving. They arrived at the door and he opened it, still kissing her. They moved together as he managed to lead the way to the bedroom. It was his house after all. Aya moaned as he nibbled her lower lip before releasing it. Releasing her.

"Razer?"

He gave her a soft smile and picked her up bridal style. He gently placed her on the bed and eased himself over her. One of her hands was in his hair,.keeping him to her, and the other on the small of his back. One of his hand slid under her green skirt and she moaned into his mouth. He moved his lips to her throat, kissing and nibbling, while caressing her tigh.

Something inside of Aya screamed. Every cell screamed for more of his touch. She clutched at the fron of his uniform, wanting to get her hands inside. She had no idea why she did that. Everything was instinctive. He let out a huffing laugh against her neck and purred. His breath was hot and the warmth was spreading through her like fire. She was afraid she was burning. He withdrew his hand from her tigh and grinned at her.

"Razer!"

He bent down and kissed her slow, agonizingly slow. He broke the kiss when she lifted her head up, seekinh more.

"Razer..." From the tone of her voice he could tell she was impatient.

He knelt, straddling her legs and let his hands flirt with the thin green t-shirt that covered her overheated body. He draped it over her head and tossed it on the floor. They didn't care. Aya bit her lip and blushed as he looked at her.

"Razer?"

"You are beautiful, Aya." He repeated and leaned down. He kissed her throat and stopped to her collarbone where he began to nibble and kiss her sensible skin.

Something was wrong. He did love her but he didn't want to force himself on her. She was still new, he was her first love from what he understood. He wanted her to be sure. To be ready.

Her hands moved up and down his body, eager to aquitance with him. He stopped from his work to her collarbone to look into her piercing blue eyes. She gave a mewl of protest but he stopped from touching her.

"Razer?"

He bent down and brushed their noses. His warm breath was sweet against her swollen lips.

"I am sorry, Aya. I shouldn't have let myself do this to you."

"Ra-Razer..."

"I got carried away. I apologize, Aya."

She looked at him with wide, curious eyes. "You... you got carried away?"

"Yeah. With... with all these. I... I forgot you are still new to love and lovers but I..."

Aya sighed. What was he saying? "So, after all, you say you don't love me?"

"What? No... No. Of course I love you, Aya. But... we should wait."

"Wait?"

Now she sounded like an echo. "Yeah. To wait until you are ready to do... this. I won't force myself on you again, Aya."

"But you haven't done that. It was... It is my choice."

"I know... I know but... Do you feel ready, Aya? To do this? To... to..."

"I... I don't know. Probably no..."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He bent down and kissed her softly. A way of apology.

But she had already forgave him.

He got up from her and gave her back her shirt. She accepted it and blushed. He turned around and sighed. "Aya?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Jordan that... you know..."

"Alright."

She got up and hugged him from behind. "But we are goimg to tell them we are together now, right?"

"Be sure of it." He said.

His ring beeped and Hal's voice was heard.

"Kid, Aya, return to the Interceptor. We have a ManHunter situation on Ysmault."

Razer smiled. "Funny." He said to Aya before turning around and picking her up bridal style.

She retrived her flower and they returned to the ship.

(On Ysmault)

The small team got out from the Interceptor.

A Guardian came to them. When she saw Aya, her eyes narrowed.

"Who is this child? And what is she doing here?"

"She is my daughter." Answered Hal.

"Why have you brought her with you? She doesn't even have a ring."

Razer clenched his fists. "Who cares about those rings? She doesn't need one. She can be a hero with or without a ring!"

"Razer..." Aya gasped.

"You... you... you!" Said the pissed off Guardian.

"Me what? You weren't expecting someone to have the courage to confront you, were you? Aya can do much good even without a ring. From what I saw she has the greated WillPower that you, Guardian, keep talking about. She is smarter that you and the other Guardians an..."

"Watch your tone, Blue Lantern. You are allowed here only because you helped Hal Jordan." Responded the now angry Guardian. She was so angry at what he had told her that it was a miracle she could focus on levitating. "As I said, a ManHunter showed here. If a Red Lantern finds out, our alliance will be broken."

"And we cannot afford such things." Said Hal. "So we must destroy that robot."

"Exactly." Said the Guardina and flied away.

(Later)

"These are the coordinates she gave us." Said Aya, holding a white device. "But I see no Manhunter."

"Maybe it's destroyed." Offered Kilowog.

"Less likely." Responded Razer. "They aren't easy destroyable."

Aya nodded, looking at her device. "Strange."

"What is it, Aya?" Asked Hal.

"A signal. No! There are more ManHunters."

"What?" Asked the Lanterns.

As an answer to their question, three ManHunters came to them and attacked them, saying their mantra over and over again.

"No man escapes the ManHunters!"

Hal and Carol worked as a team on one of the robots and Kilowog taking the second one.

"Aya, stay behind me!" Ordered Razer.

"You cannot protect me and you at the same time."

"But I can at least try."

Aya nodded, still unsure, and moved behind her lover. For any eventuality, she took out a gun running on Green Energy.

(Skipping the battle)

They won. They destroyed the ManHunters. But thst wasn't a surprise. A surprise was what Aya did. After Razer had destroyed the ManHunter that threatened Aya's life, the girl in question literally jumped on her lover and kissed him.

Anyway, Zox and Bleez came in time to see the detroyed robots.

"What happened here? You put your robots to attack us again?" Asked a very pissed off Zox.

Bleez clenched her fists. "I told you we cannot trust the Guardians and their pets. They fooled us."

Aya had to refrain the irrational urge to shoot the Red Lantern with her gun. "Pets? The Green Lanterns aren't some pets. They are the protectors of the Universe."

Bleez's eyes glowed red. "What big worrds coming from a pathetic human! Careful, little one!"

Razer growled. "You..."

"Enough!" Yelled Zox. "I am going to broke the alliance we have with you."

"What?" Asked Hal.

"No, you are not!" Said Aya. She took a device from her belt and turned it on. She worked on a few settings and soon a sound was heard. There were more frequencies at once that made the Lanterns to cover their ears. She approached the Red Lanterns and the sound became louder and louder. Her friends made a few steps back as the sound grew even more louder.

Zox and Bleez passed out due to the frequencies. Aya let out a breath of relief. The others were more than 10 feet away from her. She turned around and smiled at them.

"There is no danger. But I suggest you to take them into the Interceptor for any eventuality."

Hal and Kilowog nodded and used two bed constructs to lift them up.

(An hour later)

The Guardian entered into the Interceptor, clearly pissed off.

"The Prime-Magistrate and his second in command haven't appeared. I hope you at least took care of the ManHunters."

"We did." Answered Hal. "And we know why Zox and Bleez haven't appeared." He added with a nervous chuckle."

"Oh no. What have you done this time, 2814?"

"Well, not what I have done but... what they have seen."

The Guardian raised an eyebrow. "Please, tell me you didn't..."

"Actually, I did."

"Where are they?"

"Follow me."

What she saw made her blood go cold. Hal ungagged Zox.

"How dare you to do something like that to me? To put your robots attack me and then to lock me in this cell? I am Prime-Magistrat Zox. Our alliance will be..."

"Gag him again!" Ordered the Guardian which Hal happily obeyed.

(Later)

Zox and Bleez were finally freed from their cell. They were looking outside the window with the other Lanterns. The Anti-Monitor was devouring the Maelstrom.

"Look there, Zox." Said Hal. "That thing eats our world. We didn't restart the ManHunters. It did. If you want to survive, now, more than ever we have to work together. What do you say?"

"I will tell the Red Lanterns to get ready and prepare the ships."

Hal let out a breath of relief. "Aya, Razer, how is your alternator?"

"Not ready. We need more time." Answered Aya.

"What alternator?" Asked the Guardian.

"Aya and Razer worked together to create an alternator to destroy the Anti-Monitor."

"It cannot be destroyed. Its creator, Krona, made him counscious that it is the most perfect being in the world. No one managed to destroy it. Why do you think we sent it to another Universe?"

Hal facepalmed. "And when did you plan to tell us? When we would have died?"

She sighed. "I have an idea. Get me outside."

Hal nodded. They left, she in a green bubble projected from Hal's ring.

"Anti-Monitor, I am a Guardian like the one who created you. You will obey everything I say. You will stop the ManHunters!"

It turned its head towards them. "You... You order me what to do, Guardian? You and your fellows Guardians are nothing compared to me."

"What?" She asked, obvious not in the mood for that kind of talks. She got out from the bubble and flight towards it. "You will answer me or else..." still she didn't finish. She used her powers to destroy the spatial beast.

It absorved her energy and turned it into anty-matter. The Anti-Monitor lifted its hand and shot the Guardian. She screamed and disappeared in a few seconds.

(Back into the Interceptir)

They all gasped at what they saw. Hal returned as fast as he could but his fear was powerful and made him fly slower. Way too slow. Kilowog got up from his sit.

"Razer, come with me."

He nodded and both of them went to the door. Carol sighed.

"Bring him back, please." She pleaded.

Aya wanted to beg Razer to stay with her, to be there for her in case something will happen. But she knew that her father needed the whole help he could get. She whispered softly Razer's name.

He turned around.

"Be careful, Razer."

He only nodded. What could he tell to her? That he was probably going to dead? No. He had to make sure she was safe and to bring her father back. He and Kilowog left without a word spoken between the two of them.

The Anti-Monitor lifted its head. It shot the Interceptor, ready to turn everything into anti-matter.

"Noooo!" Screamed Razer and flied faster. He hit the Anti-Monitor with all the force he could muster and,.furtunately, it was enough to stop the beast.

Razer sighed and tried to destroy it. Easy to say, hard to do.

(Back on the Interceptor)

"Razer..." Aya muttered. "Please, come back to me."

Carol looked at her daughter. "Oh, Aya..."

But she didn't hear. She was too scared for her lover's life. And for her father's, of course.

Bleez dramatically rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of guys, human. He is not the only one. If he dies you will get over it. You will move on and find someone else. If you wish, I will arrange you a meeting with a guy I know."

Aya glared at her, daggers in her eyes. "Is that a joke? Is that a blasted joke? Dammit, Bleez! Could you be more hearless?"

Bleez raised an eyebrow. "When you are a Red Lantern you cannot be in other way than heartless. How do you think I managed to survive?"

"I really don't care! All I care about is Razer and my father's life. They could even die!"

Then it hit her. The reality was such a cold shower. She looked at the device from her belt. "I am not able to destroy it. But I can at least try to put it is stasis." Aya whispered. "Mother? Are there some spatial costumes?"

"What for?"

"I have a plan. But I have to get out from here."

"No. Aya, I cannot let you do this!"

"You were almost anti-matter, Star Sapphire. If she wants to put her own life in danger for her, let her be!" Said Bleez harsly.

"Please... I will be fine."

Carol sighed and nodded, defeated. "Razer was right. You are as stubborn as Hal is. Or even more. In the cargo bay we have some costums. But be careful, okay?"

"I will be." Promised the girl and ran towards the cargo bay. "I hope I still have time. No! I know I still have time."

She was ready to get dressed when something glowed before her. A green ring. Appa's voice was heard.

"Aya Jordan, you have showen yourself with a strong Will. Welcome... to the Green Lantern Corps."

Aya accepted the rong. Her dream since she was a child came true. Her clothes changed into an uniform. She had a black sleevless t-shirt which showed a bit of cleavage, with the Green Lantern symbol on her chest. She wore black pants and boots. The only green things were the symbol, the edges of her uniform, a belt, with her device attached to it, around her waist and her new fingerless gloves. She smiled brightly and left the Interceptor behind.

She flied as fast as she could in time to pass by Hal and Kilowog who were returning. They had startled expressions on their faces when they saw her.

"Aya?" Asked Hal. "Where are you going? And what is with... this?"

"I will explain you later, I promise. Where is Razer?"

"Dammit!" Cursed Hal. "Probably he is behind."

"I'll go after him." She said and left. Hal could hear her yelling to him to go back to the Interceptor. He complied.

Razer was surrendered by at 3 ManHunters. He had fought them but they were too many. Even for him. He was with his back pressed against an asteroid, waiting his end, his death.

"I am sorry, Aya." He whispered and closed his eyes. He didn't have the necessary strenght to fight. Another 3 ManHunters came. He was going to die. He heard their mantra, spoked in unison.

"No man escapes the ManHunters."

He was ready to receive their shot. "Please, Aya, forgive me. I hope you will be happy... with somebody else. I love you..." he whispered, ready for the final blast. The ultimate sacrifice. For her. For the Universe.

But his end didn't come. He couldn't see the green energy that cut all the ManHunters. Yet he heard a soft and lovingly voice scolding him.

"So that is what you understand by 'be careful', huh?"

He opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know was holding. "Aya... You... you came back for me."

"Always." She whispered and gave him her hand.

He accepted it and flied to her. "You are a Green Lantern." He said, gently grabbing her forearms.

Aya nodded but frowned. "Razer..."

"Aya?"

She looked to her left and her eyes gew wide. She saw the Anti-Monitor lifting his huge hand to them . How funny. He was ready to give his life for their cause, for their love. And she was the same. She pushed him and created a shield construct to protect herslef. Her eyes glowed bright green, she was surrendered by a green halo. Probably it was from Razer's ring or because of her will, but she felt more powerful than before. The anti-energy didn't break through her shield. Her eyes changed their color to violet and she felt her love for Razer. She looked at him. His body emanated his own love for her. From the Interceptor she saw the love emanated from every Lantern there. Even from Zox and Bleez. Her long hair fluttered behind her as her eyes changed their color from violet to green and to blue. Her body was engulfed in even bigger green flames as her shield became more useful. The Anti-Monitor tried to turn her into anti-matter, to feed with her unique energy. But it couldn't. She was way too powerful for it.

Razer's breath quieckened. Aya's eyes color became steady: a sweet turquoise hue that occupied all her eye.

"Razer, go! Return to the ship!"

"No! I refuse to leave you!"

Aya looked a him. "Razer..."

"I am sure, Aya. I won't leave you!" He said and winked at her. "I will be here if you need me." He vowed.

She nodded and grinned. If Razer wouldn't have been frightened about what happened to her he would have been in awe at how stunning she looked.

Aya took the device from her belt. She started switching frequencies. All the frequencies she and Razer had found. Electro-magnetic waves went through the Anti-Monitor's body, short-chircuiting it. Aya continued to switch the frequencies on per second. Her body ached for her to stop. Everything was chaotic around her, in her. She didn't care. She flied from her place to the Anti-Monitor who was unable to move due to the chaotic frequencies. Razer didn't even move from his place. He was going to keep his promise. He will protect and help and save her. The woman he loved so dearly.

"You cannot stop me. You are inferior to me."

"Maybe I am. But I am also superior. I have something you will never ever have: emotions. And they are what gives me strength." She said in what looked like a fearless voice.

Her love for Razer was what kept her going.

The Anti-Monitor tried to shoot her bit it couldn't. She attached the alternator to its chest and flied back. She knew she had only one chance. She continued to fly back and then advanced towards the spatial beast. Her speed increased with every inch made. She made a fist and shot the Anti-Monitor in the middle of its chest where she had placed the device. There was a big explosion and smoke. From the Interceptor no one could see anything. But Razer did see. He saw...

* * *

 _Cliffhanger. Yay, my first chapter ready. It is official the longest chapter I've ever made. Also, sorry fir the spelling mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Read and review please._


	2. Secrets

_I am back. I hope you like the last chapter. Enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer was the only one able to see through the smoke. He encased himself inside a bubble in order to protect from the explosion's effect. When the smoke cleared enough only for him to see, his eyes grew wide. The Anti-Monitor's head was ripped away. As for Aya, there she was, inside its chest, caught under wires, surrounded in a black light that engulfed her body as a halo. Her hair was around her, making her entire being look angelic. To Razer it seemed more like an Angel of Darkness. He shook his head and rushed to her side.

"Aya? Aya!? Can you hear me?" He asked, worry and fear in his shaking voice and dark-rimmed eyes. He gently touched her shoulder and tried to wake her up. "Aya... My love, please... Aya..."

A soft moan was heard and Aya's body spasmed.

"Aya? Aya!"

He created a blade construct and cut the wires around her, careful not to electrocute her apparently sleeping form. After he finished, the Blue Lantern gently picked her up bridal style and took her to the Interceptor. All the way back, he could see the lifeless bodies of the damaged ManHunters. He let out a breath of relief and entered into the ship where he was waited by the other Lanterns.

He gently placed Aya on a medical bay. Her body glowed white and she put herself in what looked like a healing state.

* * *

(In a strange and misty place)

 _Aya opened her eyes and groaned. She had a killing headache and every part of her body hurt. She looked around her. She was in a black misty place. Everything around her was frightening, she heard whisperes and saw evil, yellow eyes looking at her._

 _"Hello? Is someone here?" She asked, looking at her ring. Its light started fading away. "What's wrong wit you? Is this place to blame for you don't working?"_

 _A whisper came to her. "She is not ready. She is not prepared."_

 _"Prepared for what?" Aya screamed as her ring started flickering and her patience sliping away. "What does it mean?"_

 _"No. She is not smart enough."_

 _"I am what? I am smart enough. If you tell me, I will understand."_

 _"She is too weak." Said another voice. "She doesn't have the necessary power or strength."_

 _Aya closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "What is going on here? Where am I? Who are you?"_

 _Another voice continued as if she hadn't spoke. "She doesn't even know where she is. How do you expect she will set us free?"_

 _"Set you free?" Echoed Aya. "Wait..."_

 _"She is ready. She is smart enough. She has the power. She isn't weak. And she will figure it out soon." Said a sweet yet harsh voice. "I trust her and you should do the same."_

 _Aya took another deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "This isn't right. I remember I stopped the Anti-Monitor. I should be inside of it. But I am not. Where am I?"_

 _More whisperes were heard. "No. She is not."_

 _"She won't find out."_

 _"She won't figure it out."_

 _"Even if she does, she won't be able to help us."_

 _"To help you? To set you free? I am not in my world anymore, am I?"_

 _"I was sure you will know." Said the same sweet yet harsh voice._

 _"I have to help you. All of you, right? So... That means... I am in... Wait a minute. You... you are dead, aren't you? You are souls that have to fullfil something, right? Or who need help... To be set free. To be free from what?"_

 _"Nekron..."_

 _"The Embodiment of Death." Continued Aya. "You want me to save you from the Death himself?"_

 _"Not to save. We are already dead. We cannot be brought back to life. But we can be send to finally find the peace we have been longing for since we died."_

 _"Why me? Why not someone else?"_

 _"You are a smart and brave girl. You were ready to sacrifice yourself from the others. You will know what you do. You will figure it out as you did with us."_

 _"I didn't figure it out. I... I felt it. I felt... I detected... I sensed your pain, I saw your regrets. And I came to a conclusion."_

 _"Emphat..." whispered someone. "You are an emphat."_

 _"I... I am?"_

 _A figure approached her. It was a woman with pale skin, kind blue eyes and pink lips. She wore a white dress. "Yes, you are." She said._

 _Aya's eyes grew wide. She recognized the voice as the sweet and harsh one from earlier. "Il-Ilana?"_

 _"Hello again, Aya."_

 _"But... I thought you..."_

 _Ilana sighed. "I am dead, Aya. But I am caught between two worlds: yours and mine. I am caught in Limbo."_

 _"But... How?"_

 _"Nekron. He feeds with our energy. He need this energy so he will get out from the world the Guardians put him in eons ago. He keeps us prisoners, poor souls who want to find the peace yet are unable to. He feeds with our fears, emotions and regrets. You are a natural emphat, Aya, and only your way with emotions made you capable to come here."_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"Your own mind. Your own heart. Your soul's house."_

 _"Wh-what?"_

 _"Long story. The point is that if Nekron isn't stopped before he gains his strength, everyone will die. Every person from your world will become another sould added to his collection, another source of energy. Nekron will be the Master of the whole Universe."_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"Because." Ilana responded with a smile. "In the day you were born, when you were born, Nekron tried to kill both you and your mother. If he killed the mother of the Hero of Life, and the Hero herself, he will be unstoppable. Yet, when his form approached your mother, your poweres unleashed."_

 _"Wait, what? His form? I thought you said he needs energy to return."_

 _"I did. He does. But he used all his power to try to kill both you and Carol. He didn't consider you are more powerful than anybody. And that is how your emphat powers came to light. You managed to weaken him, to make him vulnerable. So he had no other choice than to wait. There was no match for your powers. There is something more but... I... I don't know how I could tell you."_

 _"Just do it."_

 _"Well... you see, after you defeated him, he was caught in your world. Well, in a way. His counsciouness did remain into your world, into you. If your powers are unleashed again as they were earlier, with the same intensity, he will be able to return. Your energy will be enough for him to get away from your body."_

 _"No. Not my entire energy. If Nekron use all my energy, both of us will die. And I suppose he knows this. So he will probably take the control over my body and try to steal energy from another source."_

 _"Oh, so you knew. Anyway, you are needed, Aya. Not just by us but by the whole Universe."_

 _Aya nodded, trying to process everything. "I see. That is why I didn't behave like a girl of my age, isn't it? Because of my powers, my parents and myself tried to protect me from strong emotions. And due to that, I refused to let my feelings control me. I controled them. And I kept my powers under control. I didn't have them until today."_

 _"And you haven't felt strong emotions because you haven't felt the need to do so. Your emphat powers allowed you to restrain yourself from feeling too much. You behaved almost as a robot, a machine."_

 _"Until Razer appeared. I couldn't keep the emotions under control any longer. I fell for him."_

 _"And the Will to sacrifice yourself for the ones you care about made your powers reappear."_

 _Aya nodded and bit her lower lip. "I sensed their love, their feelings, their emotions and their fears. They were afraid for me being hurt."_

 _Iana put her hand on Aya's shoulder. "Yeah. Aya, you will wake up soon. We don't have much time. Only you regaining your powers was enough to wake up Nekron from the sleep you put him in."_

 _Aya nodded. "I'll do my best." She promised as her form started fading away. "I will save you. I promise you."_

* * *

Aya opened her eyes and gasped. She looked around her and her eyes grew wide. All around her, there were objects floating through air, surrounded by a white light. When she gained her wits, she realized that she was into the Medical Bay of the Interceptor. From the ceiling, Lanos was watching her quietly.

"La-Lanos? How did I end up here?"

"Blue Lantern Razer brought you here after you destroyed the Anti-Monitor."

Aya nodded. "Thank you." She said and concentrated as Razer had taught her to do. When she opened her eyes again, the objects weren't floating anymore. "You should know thst it is not totally destroyed. But I wouldn't worry. I feel that there will be something happening to it."

She got up from the medical bed and went to the main deck. Razer looked at her with concern.

"Aya?"

"I'm fine." She answered and went to her chair. Bleez and Zox weren't there si she assumed they had left before she had woke up. She looked at Razer who was watching her carefully, like she would pass out every moment. "I am fine, I assure you." She said again.

He nodded. "I am worried, Aya."

"I know... I can feel it. I can sense it."

"H-how?"

Aya gazed at her feet. "I... have some powers. I am an emphat."

Carol's eyes grew wide. "So you did find out."

"Yes." She answered harshly and turned to face her mother. "When did you plan to tell me? When my powers would have been unleashed and everybody dead?"

"Aya..."

"No! My powers came out with so much force that I almost died. If I unleash them like that again, everyone will die! Don't tell me you have had no idea!"

"We knew but... Your powers would have been unleashed with that intensity only when..."

"Only when I feel the need to do so. Yeah, I kind of saw that. I detected your emotions. Every single one. I couldn't control them. I couldn't even keep my own emotions under control. And now because of me, everyone is in danger." She said, her voice shaking. "I put everybody in danger."

"Aya, it was not your faul." Tried Hal to comfort her.

"Yes, it was. All of you could have dies if I haven't controlled my powers."

"Aya..." Said Carol.

A tear flowned down on the emphat's cheek. She got up and ran to her room. Razer looked after her and then at Hal, hope in his eyes.

"Go after her!" Was the Green Lantern's simple order.

Razer nodded and followed Aya to her room. As he predicted, it was locked. He knocked.

"Aya, it's me, Razer."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you. Or to anyone."

"Locking in your room won't help. Especially with your problem. Open the door."

"No... Leave me alone!"

"Aya... Open the door, please. You cannot stay in there your whole life."

"I can at the very long least try."

Time to change the tactic. "If you don't open, I will taje extra measures."

"I said 'no'."

"Very well. You wanted this." He said with a grin. He lifted his ring arm and spoke. "Lanos, Aya is locked in her quarters. Can you unlock the door, please?"

"Of course, Blue Lantern Razer." Answered the NavCom and the door opened.

"Thank you." He said and entered.

Aya was in her bed with her face buried in the pillow. She turned her head and Razer saw tears down her cheeks.

"Aya..."

"You have no idea how hard it is for me... to know that..."

"Aya, what happened? What made you so upset?"

She bit her lower lip. "The embodiment of death, Nekron. A part of him is somehow within me. If I use my power to such intensity level again, he will take the control over my body and will kill everyone in order to make them his... slaves... his energy sources."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"All my life I ran from feelings. I always had them but... I didn't fall in love, I haven't had a 'crush', as they say. Not that I regret it. I haven't feel the need for so strong emotions as love for someone alse than my parents. I care about everyone I know but..."

"Wait. Take it easy, please. I am aware that I am your first love and I am aware that you didn't have experience with emotions but... I had no idea why. Until now."

He sat on her bed and gently touched her leg, his hand resting there. Aya felt a shiver down her spine.

"I love you, Razer. And the love you and my family ematated earlier... was so strong that... I couldn't keep it under control. Nor my own feelings. If I would have kept them under control, I would have used only a smal amount from my powers. Nekron is awake. I can feel his presence. And it hurts me. I cannot get rid of him only if I... if I die."

"What?" He asked, shock on his face, pain in his eyes.

"If I die, he won't have a host anymore. He will be stopped for a long time. In another stasis."

"You cannot do this, Aya."

"Razer, I feel him. My energy feeds him. One life to save a whole Universe. It seems fair for me."

"For me it isn't. Stop using your powers so intens... Stop thinking about him and you will..."

"It's not that simple, Razer." She cut him off, regret in her eyes. His hand gently caressed her leg.

"Please, Aya, you cannot do this. I won't let you. We will pass over it. Together."

"Razer..."

"I love you, Aya."

She moved from her spot, kneeling. "Oh, Razer... I love you too." She said, tracing one of his tattoes. He closed his eyes, contenr with her simple touch. "But is the most logical and relevant solution."

"Aya..."

She also closed her eyes, tears welling in them. "If I don't do this..."

"What do you plan to do, Aya?"

"Nothing."

He opened his eyes. "If you think we can live our lifes with... Nekron here... in our world, then... I trust you."

He leaned close to her and cupped her chin. "Of course I do, Aya."

She nodded with a small smile. He kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lied down, taking him with her. His right hand traced her left side, gently rubbing, teasing her. She moaned and clutched at his uniform. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them around so she was on top now.

Aya caught him by his shoulders, her nails digging in, her palms feeling his muscles flexing. He firmly placed his hands on her back, keeping her there. They continued to make out until his ring beeped.

"Razer, is everything alright on there?" Asked Hal.

Razer broke the kiss and cursed under his breath. "Yeah. She's okay." With that he ended the call. "Cockblocking bastard!" He muttered.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "He was worried."

"Oh... Sorry. I... I forgot..."

She shook her head and smiled, one of the lights pulsating. "I cannot control that. I am sorry."

"Don't be. It is part of who you are."

She nodded and smiled. Razer saw her wincing and his look became concerned.

"Aya, you okay?"

"Yes. I was merely distracted." She answered, not wanting to think about what she had seen.

"By what?"

She grinned and leaned down, her hands crossed over his chest, her head resting on them. She gently gripped his uniform, moving her fingers in lazy caresses. "By my love."

His hands came to rest on her back, caressing and rising gosebumps through her clothes. "Really?"

"Really." She nodded, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie. Some lights flickered again and a sound of something exploding in her bathroom made her wince. "I have to get used to this."

"No doubt that you will."

She turned to rest her head on his shoulder. "I hope so." She whispered. "I am scared, Razer. What will happen if I loose the control over my powers again? What if Nekron will be strong enough? What if..."

He silenced her by kissing her softly. "It won't happen again, Aya."

Aya sighed. Oh, how she hoped he was right.

* * *

(A few days later)

Everything seemed normal for the last week. They had traveled in order to help some planets. They were on Zamaron.

Aya watched in awe at evry single detail. Ghiata, the Queen's niece, was showing her the planet. Well, Razer was also there but he wasn't exactly paying attention to the girls that were walking in front of him. Almost. He was focused on Aya's back... her lower lower back. He was looking at her rear instead at their path. No one seemed to observe him. And as long as they were far from Hal, he could do that. At least this was what he had thought.

They walked a few more steps, Razer with his eyes fixed on Aya when someone made his apparition.

"Enjoying the view, Razer?"

The Blue Razer inwardly groaned. It was a very inopportun moment. He blushed and force himself to lift his gaze from Aya's back to Hal's eyes.

"Huh?"

The girls stopped walking. Ghiata was giggling at Razer's rection as Aya has her cheeks red.

"You heard it!"

"I... I was... um... just watching her back."

"Literally speaking, right?"

"Yeah." He blushed when he realized what he had said. "I mean no. I mean..."

A roll of the Green Lantern's eyes made him stop stabbering. He had spent enough time with Hal to know when he rolled his eyes even with her masck.

Razer gulped as Hal sighed. "Look, kid, I understood that you are in love with her but... please... be careful."

"I will be."

Aya smiled but then frowned. Something was wrong. Pain shot through her like a blade. She closed her eyes and clutched her head. Every cell in her body was screaming in pain. Everything did hurt her. She cried out and fell on her knees.

"Aya!?" Screamed both Hal, Razer and Ghiata.

Razer tried to help her up. "Aya? Aya, what happened? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Pain... I cannot... To strong... for me... Every... It hurts... so much. Please, stop it!" She pleaded, her entire body shaking.

Ghiata looked at her ring and and tried to heal Aya. She frowned trying to ease her pain. After several seconds her frown deepened. "Weird. I'm not able to ease her pain. And my ring doesn't detect wounds."

Razer knelt and hugged Aya tightly. "Well, something did happen to her. What was that, Aya?"

"Emotions. I sensed... so much love... that I couldn't take it anymore." She said and got up, with help from Razer. "I believe I have to rest and to get away from..."

Razer nodded before she had the chance to finish and picked her up bridal style. He took her to her room from the Interceptor and gently layd her on her bed.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. There is no need for you to be concerned."

"I cannot be concerned for my girlfriend?"

"I... Right. So... would you care to stay with me a while?"

"Sure. Make some room, please."

Aya nodded and made some room for him into her bed. He lied down and slid her right arm under her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Another light started flickering but they didn't care.

"Razer?..."

"Mmm?"

"What I felt earlier... I... I... I got distracted when I felt... your feelings. I apologize."

"What for?"

Whit a grin on her lips, she moved to straddle him. Her knees came on the sides of his hips. "I know what you feel..." She said, moving her hands on his chest in a teasing manner.

"Do you now?"

"Yes."

His lips quircked into a smile. "Do you feel the same?"

"Well... Of course I do." She answered and bent down. She kissed him softly, her tongue opening his lips to her. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and responded with equal passion. Aya broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

He smiled at her and touched her cheek, his hand lingering there. "Do you want to?" He asked softly.

Aya looked into his eyes. She sensed something. Hope. Apprehention. Hesitance. The will to wait. "I do..." She answered and blushed.

He moved his hand from her cheek, gently stroking her jaw line. She closed her eyes. A soft moan filled her throat as he moved his hand to touch her neck. "Aya?" He asked and placed his other hand on her right tigh, both hope and apprehension in his eyes.

"I want... I do want you, Razer... But... I don't want to rush the things... I don't want to hurry up."

He nodded and lifted his hand to her cheek. "It's okay. Take your time."

"Are you sure? I mean... You..."

"Yes. Aya, I am willing to wait. I can wait forever for you, my love."

Aya nodded, a small smile crossing her lips. She got off of him and rested her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep soon, their breathing the only sound in her room.

* * *

 _The Black Figure grinned. Soon, she will be too overwhlemed by him. Her powers will be unleashed again and he will return._

* * *

(A week later)

Aya woke up panting. Her face was sweaty and her pulse was racing out of control. A light flickered as she steadied her breath.

"No... No! NO! I won't... I cannot. I cannot!" She whispered, her voice shaking. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

" _This is part of who you are. This is your life now. This is your destiny._ "

"No! I will defeat you again. This time, it will be forever."

" _Don't be so sure! Every passing day, every passing hour, your powers grow. Soon, you won't be able to contain them anymore. And then... I will take what it's mine._ "

"Nothing is yours!" She almost screamed. "Nothing!"

She heard a loud chuckle that faded soon. The door from her room opened and a concerned Razer entered. He approached her carefully.

"Aya... You okay? I heard you screaming."

"Yeah. Only a nightmare." She said. "Do you mind if you stay here tonight? I... I don't want to be alone. It... it was horrible."

Razer nodded. He knew how nightmares can be. "Sure." He answered and climbed into bed next to her.

She turned around, pressing her back against his warm, naked chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Good night, Aya."

"Good night... my love." She answered, unaware of the black strand from her hair and the black energy that surrounded the door.

* * *

 _I hope you like it. Another story with Nekron, too much? I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Tell me what you think. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Read and review please._


	3. The beginning of the end

_I am disappointed. Only two reviews! You lead me to believe that my stories are awful... I do my best and I know that my stories are not as good as others from this site but I like to believe that there are people who actually read and like my strories. Please, I want to know what you think about them and what you would like me to post. I could change something the way you wish me to._

 _Anyway, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya opened her eyes and yawned. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with a sleeping Razer. She raised an eyebrow but then she remembered how he had come to her quarters after she had screamed. After a few moments of watching him, she reached out a hand and brushed the stray bangs out off his eyes. He woke up and smiled.

"Morning, Aya. Any nightmares?" He asked, half jokingly, half worried.

Aya shook her head. "Nope. I slept well. How about you?"

He kissed her forehead. "Likewise."

(Later)

Aya entered into the multipurpose room. Hal turned his head to look at her and he raised a questionable eyebrow at his daughter.

"What?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

This attracted Carol's attention who stopped from eating to look at Aya. Her eyes grew wide. "Aya? What have you done to your hair?"

Aya's brow furrowed. She studied her hair and her eyes grew wide when she saw the black strand. "I... I don't know. I haven't done anything to it." She answered, worry cresting inside of her. The others were also worried for her.

(Two days later on Oa)

Razer was holding Aya's hand as they were heading towards the Council Room. Her parents and Kilowog were already there.

"We apologize." Said Aya.

The Guardian known as Appa nodded. "I have heard that you have some special... abilities."

"Yes..."

Another Guardian, a woman, spoke:

"There is no need for you to be ashamed, child."

Aya nodded and bit her lower lip. Should she or should she not? They were going to find out sooner or later so... Why not? She decided. "Thank you, Guardian Sayd... But I am not ashamed. I am... both confused and scared."

"Scared? Why?" Asked Sayd.

"Because... My powers could bring back Nekron... I am so sorry." She whispered and looked down.

Appa glared at Hal furriously. "Is it true, 2814? Is your daughter able to bring that creature back?"

"Y-yes. But she won't do that. She is stronger than that and she wi..."

"Silence!" Appa cut him off. "She is a danger for everyone. She will be put in s stasis to prevent such a tragedy from happening."

"What?" Asked Razer, rage in his voice. "Do you even think that, Guardian? Aya is not - do you hear me - Aya is not a danger for anyone!"

"How dare you, Blue Lantern? You have no right to react like this. It is obvious that you have been raised into the Forgotten Zone."

"Which your ManHunters have destroyed." Acussed Aya. Her eyes became white before changing color to black. "It is your fault, Guardians! You and your stupid beliefs! You and your so-called emotionless life!" Her entire body glowed black. "You plan to keep me lock in stasis? Me? The most powerful person in this Universe? Me who have to power to destroy you?"

Razer's eyes grew wide. "Aya... What happened to you? This isn't you speaking."

"On the contrary, Razer. This is me. You are scared of this part of me. All of you are." She said with an evil grin. Her ring started flickering before fading and her uniform disolving, leaving her in a white t-shirt, green shorts and white boots. She raised her right arm up, feading with their emotions. Her body was engulfed in black flames and her hair, which became totally black, fluttered behind her. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse as she hadn't used it in years. "Soon, I will get what I deserve. What is mine!"

"Aya..." screamed Hal, Carol, Razer and Kilowog.

She continued to absorb their emotions. "Oh, you really think that I am Aya. So sweet from you. She will be happy to know that you care about her!"

"What? Aya, what does it mean?" Asked Razer.

"Poor boy. Aya isn't here anymore. She is in the same stasis she put me in years ago. I am Nekron! I am Death!"

"No! No. Aya, I know you are still there! If you can hear me, please, fight against his control. You are stronger than this, Aya. I know you are. Fight. Defeat. Win."

"She can't hear you. But I like your Will and Hope and Love for her. They will fead me the most."

"Aya, I know that you are somewhere in there and I know that you can hear me. Please, come back to us. Come back to me."

Aya/Nekron frowned. She walked to a Guardian and pinned him against the wall. The others Guardians made a few steps back, dreadful. Nekron grinned. He could feel Aya struggeling to have the control again. It appears that his words had an effect on her. But it was useless. She didn't have enough power.

"Aya... I am sorry." Was Razer's words before shooting Aya's body.

Nekron turned around, furry obvious in his black eyes. "You are a fool. I will finish you soon." And with that, he pinned the Lanterns against the wall using a black construct. He turned around and removed the Guardian's heart from his chest. Blood was seen flowing on the floor and the Guardian lost his life in a few seconds. His heart was glowing into Nekron's hand. He grinned. A new source of power.

" _No! Don't do this!_ " screamed a little voice inside his head.

'You really think you can control me? You couldn't control me not even when I was in stasis.'

' _No! Please, leave them alone._ ' Aya pleaded.

Nekron chuckled and ate the Guardian's heart much to the horror of the others persons there. He grinned and took flight, stopping from absorbing their emotions.

"Aya..." Muttered Razer.

Nekron looked down at him. "You will be the one to die."

' _No! You bastard! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!_ '

'Shut up! You are not in the position to give me orders!'

Aya complied. She had to find a way to save her love from Nekron.

Razer's eyes grew wide. "Aya, I know that you are there. Fight against him, Aya. You are strong enough. Fight! Defeat! Win! I know you can do this, Aya. Please, my love, fight."

' _I try._ ' She whimpered. ' _But he is too powerful..._ '

'He can't hear you. Say good by to your lover!' And with that he lifted Aya's hand, ready to blast him.

"Aya..." whispered Razer. "You can do it! I trust you, Aya. Fight!" Was his last and desperate plea before closing his eyes.

' _Razer..._ ' whispered Aya.

Her body glowed white. ' _Leave him alone, you monster!_ ' She screamed and fought for the control.

Razer opened his eyes again and looked at Aya.

"Aya? Aya, can you hear me?"

"Ra-Razer?" She asked, her voice back to normal. Her eyes were blue again and her hair had the blonde-white hue that he loved.

"Aya, is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. I... I defeated him!" She squealed. "I love you, Razer."

"I love you too, my love." He said and lowered down as she disippated the construct Nekron had made.

"Razer..." she whispered and hugged him tightly. He kissed her on the top of her head as she closed her eyes. Yet something was wrong. She felt it. She sensed his love and other feelings as she did with the others but... She also felt a strange presence. Her eyes opened and grew wide. Her hair became black again and her eyes as well. She gasped for air and got out from Razer's embrace.

"Aya? What happened? What is wrong?"

Aya grinned and around her body formed what looked like an armor. It had sharp razor canines and long claws. It was like Nekron's avatar and Aya was caught inside of it. It opened its mouth and Nekron's voice was heard:

"She is the key. I will return and you will wish you haven't been born."

Aya's eyes opened. "I am so sorry..." she said, before her eyes closing again. "This... this is my destiny. I... I have to accept it. I apologize."

Nekron laughed. "Soon, you won't be sorry any longer. The beginning of the end starts now!"

With that he left, leaving some puzzled Lanterns and worried Guardians.

A tear flowned down Aya's right cheek and melted into the black energy surrounding her. She knew she had no way resisting to her destiny. She would help him regain his body. She would help him rule the Universe. There was no way of going back. She would help him kill her friends. Yet she still hoped Razer would come after her and would stop the creature of night. She hoped he would save the world and maybe herself. But she also knew she was helpless. No one could reach her with the 'Nekron armor' around her.

Razer looked after Aya. He hoped she would find a way to stop Nekron and would come back to him. He hoped she will be alright and they will be able to defeat Nekron without hurting Aya. There was no way of going back.

It really was the beginning of the end.

* * *

 _Well? Opinions? Advice? Something? Tell me what you think. Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Read and review please._


	4. The end?

_Hey, I am back. Sorry for the delay but I have a lot of stories to finish. Fortunately it is summer holoday and I have a break from school. Thank you, Phanton124, for your advice, I will use both of them. Oh, and I will write the Star Wars but later cause I have a lot to do. You will see it in a few weeks I guess. I don't know exactly when._

 _Anyway, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer sighed. He was in his room meditating. Or trying to meditate. He had been doing this for over two hours but he couldn't concentrate on nothing. Excepting one thing: Aya leaving them. He couldn't keep thinking about her and about what Nekron had forced her to do. Every time he closed his eyes he managed to see Aya with the 'Nekron armor' around her and he could feel himself getting angry. He wanted to help her, to save her, to protect her. But she could be anywhere. It's been a few days since they left Oa trying to find Aya but because of Nekron her ring wasn't working and they couldn't locate her. Not even Carol could help Razer. Her powers seemed redirected and it made Razer enraged. He had to meditate in order to keep his calm and, maybe, think of possible locations where Aya could have left.

With a sight, Razer stopped 'meditating' and wanted to go to ask Carol to try to find Aya again but a killing headache stopped him. He grabbed his head in his hands, trying not to fall.

'I apologize for the pain I'm causing you.' Said a sweet voice. A voice he had been longing to hear again.

'Aya?' He asked mentaly.

'Yes. I apologiz-...'

'Don't.' He said with a small smile. 'Don't apologize, Aya. I know that you don't want to hurt me. What... How are you able to... comunicate?'

'I... I use my powers.'

'But what about Nekron? Won't he be able to hear us?'

'No. Telepathy is something he can intercept but what I use now isn't telepathy.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, in a way it is but I... I am allowed to talk only to you.'

'Why?'

'Because... because of our Love. I can't describe it but... I know the truth.'

Despite the current situation, Razer smiled. 'Aya, what can I do to save you? I want you to be safe.'

'I know. I want to return but I can't. I am not strong or powerful enough. And Nekron's powers grow with every passing day. Soon, he won't need my body anymore. He will be able to return... in his own body.'

'But he needs energy. He can't use all your energy because this would kill you both.'

'I know. He plans to take an energy that will feed him enough to return. And that will force me to help him.'

'What energy?'

'From the Red Lanterns Central Power Battery. He plans to go on Shard and...'

'Okay. I... um... We have to stop him.'

'Exactly. And, Razer?'

'Yeah?'

'He um... He wants to... to kill you.'

'Wh-what? Why?'

'I... I really don't know. Probably he thinks that you are a danger for his plan. I... I believe that if me and you can be in the proximity... I can fight against his control and maybe kill him forever.'

'And he wants to destroy every single chance you have.'

'Yes. Please... be...'

'I will be careful.' He promised, cutting her off. 'But you have to be more careful than me. Do you think that there is a chance for us to meet on Shard?'

'Probably. Unfortunately, I can't calculate the chances.'

'It's okay. Just... Contact me when you arrive. I believe that we will reach Shard in a few hours without Ultra-Warp. Should we wait for you there?'

'Yes, but try not to raise suspicions. Be careful, Razer.'

'I will be. I love you.'

'And I love you. I should... go. I don't have much energy remain and I should gain more energy for my fight with Nekron.'

'Okay.'

The pain suddenly stopped and the same happened to the voice. Razer looked at his ring which flickered, his Hope had been renewed. He rushed into the main bridge where he found some depressed Lanterns.

"Nothing yet?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No. Sorry, kid." Answered Hal. "Lanos can't locate her and it seems that Carol's Love Power is..."

"Useless." Finished his wife for him. "Yeah. You are not the only one worried for her, Razer."

"Well, what if I would tell you where she will be in a few days, I assume."

Hal's eyes grew wide. "Don't play with us, Razer."

"I don't. I talked to her. Nekron wants to go on Shard to absorb the Red Energy. This is going to force Aya to help him."

(On the deepths of space)

Aya struggled to regain the control over her body. Which she failed. Her energy was low after her conversation with Razer but she wanted to fight.

"There is no reason to continue fighting. This is your destiny." Chuckled Nekron.

'I won't accept this destiny. Never! I am going to defeat you!'

"Great words coming from that little mouth of yours. Such a shame that you will die soon! I almost feel sorry for you. Almost."

'I almost feel sorry for how you will be defeated, Nekron. I will stop you once and for all.'

'It is impossible. You are going to help me. It doesn't mather if you wish or not to do so. It is only a matter of time until I make you chase."

Aya whimpered. She was prisoner in her own body, locked in her mind. She closed her eyes, stopping her tears from falling. She was mkre stronger that this. She won't cry. Not now.

(A few days later)

Nekron walked on Shard. The Red Lanterns were no where to be seen but it didn't bother him. Aya still suffered but she had contacted Razer a few minutes ago when she arrived. She hoped that he would save her. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the worst. She felt how Nekron absorbed the Red Energy. It was coursing through the armor and into her body. It made her feel so enraged and hateful. She couldn't afford this to happen.

'No!' She screamed, feeling her body engulfed in red flames. 'No! No! No...'

She opened her eyes and snapped the closed once she realized that she had no chance. She felt how Nekron had almost the whole control. Even her mind was his. He knew her thoughts and her wishes.

"He won't come. He won't save you!" He said. "Even if he does, it will be his end." He laughed as Aya found refuge into the only place she knew thst he had no access. Her heart.

* * *

 _Opening her eyes, Aya found herself in a beautiful place. A fall was near her and it felt... good to be there. Then her eyes grew wide._

 _"No..." she whispered. "I am... in my..."_

 _"In your heart." Answered a kind voice._

 _Aya turned around to find the source of the voice. Her eyes grew even more wider. "Ilana?"_

 _"Hello, child."_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"You know that you can't do it alone, right? I came here to help you."_

 _"You can't. No one can."_

 _"Don't be so sure. Nekron will try to get to you. This refuge won't resist too much. Razer is out there, trying to defeat Nekron. Why are you here? You can't be saved if you won't fight against him. You won't be."_

 _"I can't fight. I tried but... I don't have enough power."_

 _"You were just a baby when you managed to defeat him for the first time. Now, you are almost an adult."_

 _"I can't. I tried so hard but... I can't. No one can defeat him."_

 _"He will come here eventually. It is just a matter of time, you know? You better fight now and return than to wait until it will be too late."_

 _Aya clenched her fists. "Maybe I am tired of trying, of fighting. I can't do this and you know it. Even my family knows it. But they keep trying to tell me to fight. I am tired, Ilana. And now not even Razer will be able to set me free. I can't return without helping Nekron and both of us know what that means. I prefere to die than to help that creature. He is a monster and..."_

 _"Maybe I am" laughed Nekron._

 _Ilana's eyes grew wide. "Aya! Do something! Stop him from reaching you!"_

 _Everything around them changed to a dead world. "This is her destiny. She can't stop me! No one can!"_

 _Aya narrowed hed eyes. She remembered what she had told Razer a while back, on Volkreg. "But I can at least try." She said, her body glowing._

* * *

Razer blasted Nekron in his chest, careful not to hit Aya. Yet he knew that she was too weak and that she probably had found a refuge.

"Aya!" He called. "Aya, if you hear me, please, fight. You have to try, Aya."

"She can't hear you, kid." Said Hal. "And you know well why. He won't let her."

"I don't care. She will fight against that monster."

Hal looked at him. "I am glad that you think this way, kid." He said and avoided a shot of black energy from Nekron. "But if you care about my daughter you have to prove it with more that words."

Razer rolled his eyes. "It isn't either the right moment or the right place for that discussion."

"How about talking after we stop the Apocalypse from happening?" Asked Hal.

"I will be more than glad." Answered a sarcastically Razer. "Maybe Aya will join us."

"Nah, I want to talk only to you."

"I meant that maybe she will join us in our fight."

"Oh." Said Hal delivering a shot in Nekron's chest.

* * *

Aya ran, trying to get away from Nekron. "Ilana, I can't resist too much. He wil... he will catch me soon."

Ilana narrowed her eyes. "Aya, keep resisting. I promise you that you will... win."

Aya kept running but she suddenly stopped. "No! I won't run. Not any more."

Her words made Ilana stop. "Aya, for Grotz sake, come on!"

"No. I am tired of running. I am not a coward. I know what I have to do."

Nekron came to them. "Are you ready to accept your destiny? Your friends won't resist too much and I have enough Red Energy to force you."

Aya made fists at her sides. "I. Won't. Help. You. Monster!" She screamed.

He lifted his right arm and shot Aya with energy. "We will see."

Aya cried out in pain. Her eyes become red and she felt herself growing angry. "Nooo! No! I will... I will..." but everything became black as she collapsed muttering: "I am sorry, Razer."

Ilana closed her eyes and her soul disappeared. Everything was lost.

* * *

Razer's eyes grew wide as Aya's body started glowing inside the 'Nekron armor'.

"Kid?" Asked Hal. "Better or worse?"

"Somewhere between?" Offered Razer.

A scream was heard and the armor started cracking. With a burst of light, Aya stayed in front of them.

"Aya?" Asked Razer full of Hope.

She smiled at him but it was a sad smile. "I am sorry. This... this is my destiny. I have to accept it." She said and walked towards the Central Power Battery. She lifted her right arm and she started chanting something into an unkmown language for them. Yet she knew what she was saying. The final was in English and their eyes grew wide.

"Beauty and light

Have vanished from the Paradise.

Darkness is our new kingdom.

Nekron shall return.

Pain is all he will leave behind,

Death shall raise!" She finished and her body was engulfed in black flames.

A terrible, sadistic laugh was heard as the light become too powerful for them. They used their hands to shield their eyes and when they looked back, where Aya had stayed a moment before now there was Nekron. But there was no trace of Aya.

"Where is Aya?" Asked Razer, baring his teeth.

With a liquid movement of Nekron's hand, they were pinned against a wall. Nekron approached them with a sadistic grin on his face. "Dead. As you will be soon."

"No!" Screamed Carol, tears in her eyes. "My... My daughter..."

Razer lowered his eyes, tears tracing his facial markings. "No!" He whispered and looked at his right hand. He moved it and they were engulfed in white light. They found themselves back on Oa.

"What... was... that?" Asked Hal bewildered.

"Aya." Answered Razer. "She left me a part of her powers. And more than that. She left me a feeling... that she is alive... somewhere."

Carol looked at her ring which started glowing. "No. Not just you. I... I feel her energy inside of my ring. She left all of us power."

Hal and Kilowog looked at their rings that started glowing as well. "Yeah, but what she left us is not a big cantity. Razer has more." Joked Hal.

"Combined, it will be enough for now. Good luck." Answered Razer and took flight.

"You come with us, Poozer." Stated Kilowog. "You don't want to let you girlfriend's dead be in vain, do you?"

"Actually, as I already said, Bolovaxian, Aya isn't dead. I know that she is alive and I know that I have to find her if we want to defeat Nekron. In the meantime, you get all the Lanterns together. Nekron is already on... Infinity or something, calling his undead army to help him."

"How do you know so much?" Asked Carol with a raised eyebrow.

"Aya explained me what Nekron planned to do. Now I should really go. Don't worry, Hal, I will bring your daughter back."

Hal and Carol nodded. "You heard the kid, Kilowog. Do your call with the Red Lanterns. I'll take the Green and Blue Lanterns while Carol will take the Star Sapphires."

"Don't forget about the Sinestro Corps, Hal." Said Carol.

"Right. I'll call Sinestro and, I can't believe I say it, Larfleez."

Kilowog facepalmed. "Good luck with the Poozers." He wished before going back to Shard.

"Ahem. Kilowog, I can take you there with a portal." Announced Carol while opening a portal.

"Thanks." He said and left.

"Do you need help with the Blue Lanterns, Hal?"

"Nah, I can handle it."

Carol nodded and went to Zamaron using her ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Razer was already in space ready to search his love. But where? It was a huge Universe and he had no idea where to start looking. Until a realization dawned on him. Why not? He decided and opened a portal to his location.

'I have to thanks Aya for this.' He thought as he walked on the other side of the portal. And it was true. Without her powers it would have taken him months. He didn't have the Interceptor because they left him on Shard when he teleported them on Oa. With a sigh, Razer went to his old house. "Clearly not here but... where?" He asked out loud. He closed his eyes and let himself guided by instincts, intuision and love. Soon, he arrived into a clearing.

"Weird." He muttered and looked around him. As everything on his planet, the clearing was dead. But for the first time in his life, Razer saw a temple. And it had the Hope Flower he had given her last time the were here. He entered, unaware of what he was going to find. He used some spiral stairs to get down and he found himself face-to-face with four corridors.

"What the..." He sighed. "Great!" The Blue Lantern looked at each of them and smiled when he saw the Hope Flower. He went towards the corridor with the Flower over it and wwnt through it. He walked a while the only light being the one he projected from his ring. After a few minutes he saw a redish light and he narrowed his eyes.

"Lava?" He asked out loud finding himself in a room with a river of lava surrounding it. The room was big, with big stones and a few more corridors. Razer looked around him and he saw a shadow. Someone was running.

"Hey, wait!" He called. He couldn't see who or what it was thought. "Who are you?" He asked. Again no answer. "I am not here to hurt you. Show yourself!"

He went where he had seen the figure hiding but when he approached the stone he was hit in his jaw by a very strong fist. He fell on his back giving enough time to the figure to run to another place. He got up and looked around. "I am not going to hurt you. I only... I only want to find... my love."

He heard a gasp. He would recognize the voice immediately, no matter where he could be. It was a voice he loved to hear, and that voice belonged to the only person in this world that he loved.

"Aya? Aya, is that you?"

"G-get away! Leave me alone! I can punch you again, you know? But this time it will be harder."

"Aya..." He narrowed his eyes. Something was strange. Her voice was the same yet it seemed somehow... younger. "Aya, where are you?" Pushing the doubts into the farest corner of his mind, Razer went where it seemed the sound came from. He approached, ready to defent if he had to. But this time she didn't punch him. She stayed, her knees close to her chest and teaes down her cheeks.

"Please..." she said. "Go away!"

His eyes grew wide at what he saw. For a moment he even thought that he was seeing things. But he wasn't. It was really her, there was no doubt. "Aya..." He let out a breath of both relief and confusion. "Wh-what happened to you?"

She looked up at him, bitting her lower lip. She easily got up, revealing herself to him. She didn't have the same height she used to have, she wasn't as taller as she was, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. Her hair was as he knew but it had a more silvery-white color as the moons rays. Her face looked younger, her eyes huge and full of curiousity and... was that fear? No, it couldn't be, could it? Her body wasn't the only one changed. Her clothes were as well. She was wearing a white, skin-tight uniform with a black belt around her waist. On her hands there were fingerless black gloves and she had a pair of white, combat boots. Her collar was high, as the one from Carol's uniform was. Around her neck, as a necklace, she had the Green Lantern Ring that she had received a while back. On her middle finger from her left hand she had a white ring contrasting with her gloves.

"Who... who are you?" She asked dreadful.

"Aya, don't be afraid. Can't you... Can't you recognize me?"

Aya looked at his black markings and shook her head, mouthing the word 'no'.

"Aya, it's me. It's Razer. You can't forget me, Aya."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't even know where I am but I should know who you are?"

"Aya, It's me, Razer."

She sighed and clenched her fists, looking at the symbol from his chest. He also studied her, looking at her chest. She had a cleavage similar to Carol's. He caught her choulders and bent down, closing the distance between their faces. With his slightly parted lips, he sighed, his breath warm against her lips. Suddenly, he brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide before she closed them, mimicking him. She lost herself in their kiss, forgetting everything she knew about herself. Which was, allow me to say, not too much. After a minute, he slid his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. He didn't wait for it though. His tongue entered into her mouth, forcing her to open her lips. He felt her hands on his chest, clutching his uniform. She almost screamed from what he made her feel.

Aya's POV.

He is kissing me. Really kissing me! I don't know what's happening to me. Nor I care. All I want to do is to kiss back. Why does it feel so good to kiss him? I don't even know him. I barely know who I am. Yet I feel like I know him. Like I know him forever. Wait, why is he kissing me? A few minutes ago I punched him. It doesn't matter. Not now. I feel his hands tarveling from my shoulders to my waist and he angles his head. It seems that he knows what he is doing me. His nose bumps mine and another strange feeling came over me. He, for sure, isn't a human. Not after the way he looks or the way he has his clothes. But I do find him attarctive. He pulls our bodies even more closer, like he wants to melt up into one, and one of his hands goes to the back of my neck. I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him even more close (it really was possible). I feel his sharp teeth catching my lower lip. I moan at the unexpected sensation that explodes withing me. I don't know what is happening to me. My mind isn't working, my senses are down, all I can feel is him. I think that his name is Razer. He releases my lip from between his teeth and contines to kiss me passionately. The hand he has on my waist travels down towards my lower lower back. My eyes grow wide and I withdraw my hands from around his back to push him away.

Normal POV.

When Aya felt Razer's hand traveling downward, her eyes grew wide and she pushed him away from her. She was panting and looking at him with fury. His wet lips were open and he tried to steady his breath.

"Aya?"

"Get away from me! How do you know my name? Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

He approached her carefully trying not to trigger a bomb. "I know your name because I know you. I kissed you because I love you."

Aya narrowed her eyes. "Love? I don't even know who you are."

"But I know who you are, Aya. Trust me."

"Trust you? You brought me here?"

"No. No. You did it. You had to come here to protect youtself."

"From what?"

"From Nekron."

"Look, I don't even know where I am. How is it possible that I came here?"

"We are on Volkreg, my homeworld. A while ago we came here and confessed our feelings towards each other."

"Yeah, sure." She huffed.

"Aya..." He sighed and tried to come closer to her.

Aya used her powers and lifted him up. "Wha'? I did this?"

"Yes, and I would be grateful if you put me down. Please."

Her eyes grew wide, realizing something. "I have no idea how I did this. How do you think that I will be able to put you down?"

"Think at what you want to do. Just try, okay?"

She nodded and tried to put him down, closing her eyes. A sound was heard and when she opened her eyes again she saw him getting up.

"Thanks." He said. "It did hurt, by the way."

Aya giggled. "You asked it."

Razer rolled his eyes and took advantage of her distraction. He grabbed her Green Ring. "Shove this on your finger."

"Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it, please. It won't hurt you."

Aya nodded and took the ring from it, still skeptical. She shoved it on her middle finger from her right hand and closed her eyes. Her body was engulfed in green flames as a halo. Razer had to shield his eyes to protect himself from the light. He had no idea what would happen to her.

When the light faded and he looked at her, Razer saw that she looked the same but recognizion flashed withing her eyes. She didn't looked at him with fear anymore but love.

"Razer!" She squealed and practically jumped on him.

He caught her by her waist and spinned them around. Aya was giggling. "Aya." He breather when he stopped. "I wasn't sure it would work."

"It worked." She said with a small smile and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Razer, I am so sorry for what I have done. Could you forget me?"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't because I already did, my love. I love you so much."

"And I love you." She said and stood on her tiptoes, lifting her head.

Razer understood that she was silenty asking for a kiss and he happily obliged. "What happened to you?" He asked after they pulled apart.

"Well, I used a part of my power to protect myself and the other I gave you. Because of that, I managed to survive but with a... side effect. I am back at being a teenager. Actually, I am with 4 years younger that I should be."

Razer chuckled when he saw her expression. She fowned. "Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. But now that you 14 years old I doubt that Hal would let me alone with you more than five minutes."

Aya giggled. "Razer..." She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"You know that I am right. You do remember how apprehensive and hesitant he was, right?"

"Yeah. But don't worry." She said and hugged him tightly.

He pulled back from her and frowned. "Aya?"

"What is it?" She asked confused.

He looked around him. "What happened with the corridors?"

Her eyes grew wide. "I... I don't know. We... we are... locked here."

And she was right. The doors were blocked and the lava was approaching them.

* * *

 _Will they find a way out? Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you thing. Read and review please. Sorry for the possible spelling mistakes._


	5. War of Light

_I am close to the last chapter. Thank you, Panthon124, for your ideas, they are really great. I'll use them. I kind of had a writer-block and I am grateful for your help. Thanks again. So enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Razer..." Gasped Aya, hugging her lover. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He could feel her tears even through his uniform. "I am so sorry."

He ran one of his hands through her hair. "Aya, it is not your fault." He tried to assure her. "Please, don't blame yourself. No one does."

Aya bit her lower lip as the lava approached them. "Razer... How... how are we going to get out?"

He pulled back from her. "Go!"

"Wh-what?"

"Open a portal! Save yourself!"

"What about you?" She asked, her eyes wide. She knew what he was going to say.

"Leave me here. You are the only one able to defeat Nekron. Go!"

She shook her head. "No way! I won't leave you. Never. If you stay, I'll stay too."

"Aya..." He sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be so stubborn, Aya. You are the only chance that remained."

"I. Won't. Leave. You!" She said and clenched her fists. "You stay, I stay. We are together in this, Razer."

"My love... Please."

Aya sighed and closed her eyes, tears welling in them. "I said no."

His right hand came to cup her cheek. "If this is our last time together... let's do it the best moment." He said and bent down. Aya stood on her tiptoes as they shared another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his back, Aya pulled their bodies closer as he firmly placed his hands on her waist. They pulled back a minute later to stare into each other's eyes. Aya gave him a small smile before frowning.

"Aya?" He asked worried.

"I am fine." She said, lost in thoughts.

A few more inches and the lava was at a few feet away from them. Razer frowned and picked Aya up bridal style. She squealed in surprise but relaxed once she was up. "It is only me or it became hot here?" He asked with a small smile.

Aya's frown deepened. "I think that..."

"Aya, what are you thinking at?"

She looked at the ring from her finger. "The Seraphim Ring. I totally forgot about it. I know how we can go out." She answered with a small smile. Closing her eyes, she was engulfed by a white aura. She flied from Razer's arms and made a wave with her left hand towards the lava. It stopped advancing and instead it began lifting up. Aya grinned and made stairs from the lava. With another wave of her hand, the lava hardened in a stone stair.

"What... was that?" Asked Razer looking at her in astonishment and awe.

"Well, I used the Seraphim Ring to control the lava and I made some stairs. It was the first thing that came into my mind in that moment."

Razer flied to her and hugged her tightly. "Good plan, my love." He whispered against her ear.

A smile couldn't help but put itself on her lips. "Thank you." She repled curtly and backed away from him.

"Aya, where do you have it from? You didn't have it before."

"Well... um... Ilana gave it to me before Nekron used the Red Energy to make me help him." She explained.

"Il-Ilana?"

"It's... a long story."

Razer nodded. "We will talk later."

"Now, about our exit." Said Aya while lifting her left arm. She shot a hole through the ceiling. Razer created a shield construct to protect both of them from the falling rocks. After no other rock was falling, the construct dissipated and Razer took Aya's hand in his own.

"Time to go." He said and together they left Volkreg behind. Aya opened a portal to Oa where the biggest army from the Universe was waiting orders.

Aya's parents and Kilowog had managed to convince all the Lantern Corps to work together in order to defeat Nekron. The Guardians had managed to find the Indigo Tribe that had agreed to help their cause. They only needed a leader.

"What now?" Asked Hal, scratching the back of his neck.

Carol sighed. "Well, we need a leader and you would be the best."

All the leaders of the various Corps and their second in command were there, talking to Hal and Kilowog: Saint Walker and Brother Warth, Queen Aga'po with Carol, Indigo-1 and Indigo-2, Zox with Bleez, the former Green Lantern Sinestro with Arkillo and the Agent Orange aka Larfleeze. The Guardians had left to 'make a plan', leaving the small crew for itself to disscuss some important aspects. Like who was going to lead the army.

Kilowog snorted. "I doubt that it's a good plan. The Guardians won't approve it."

"We don't need their approval, Kilowog." Sighed Carol. "They won't come with a better plan."

Bleez clenched her fists. "Have you already forgot that the Blue Lanterns affect our rings? When we are near one of them, we don't have the same power we should have."

"And don't forget how the Yellow Rings can affect your powers, Jordan." Said Sinestro.

"Well, we could divide the army. The 'positive' emotions could work together on one front and the 'negative' ones on the other. What do you think?" Asked Hal full of hope.

Zox rolled his eyes. "You won't see me working with..."

"Actually, it is not a bad idea, Jordan. Not bad at all." A voice cut him off.

They turned their heads to see Razer crossing his arms over his chest and Aya playing with her hair. "Continue with your plan, Jordan." Said Razer with a nod.

Hal and Carol's eyes grew wide, fixed on Aya who came to hug them. "Aya?" They asked at the same time.

She pulled back to look into their eyes. "Father! Mother!" She said, tears down her cheeks.

"Aya, sweetheart, what happened to you?" Asked Carol, wiping Aya's tears away. "Why are you so... young?" Both Carol and Hal were shocked to see Aya as a teenager again yet they were reliefed and grateful to Razer.

"It's a long story but we don't have enough time. Father, your plan is good but allow me some changes, please."

Hal nodded, a small smile across his lips. "Anything you want, sweetie."

"Good." She said and walked towards the group of Lanterns.

Razer made to follow her but both Hal and Carol stopped him. "Thank you for bringing her back, kid. You have my blessing." Said Hal. "But don't feel free to do too much to her. She is much younger, only a teenager now."

Razer rolled his eyes. "I know. But we can talk later. Maybe after the Apocalypse won't happen. And... you are welcome. I couldn't let her, could I?"

They returned their attention to Aya who was talking animated. "Listen, I know that it hasn't happened too often but all the Corps have to work with the others or we are going to die. Vanity is not a good thing. Leave your pride away and work as a team. The prise will be huge: not just your lifes but... new alliances and new friends. If we work together we will be able to win, to survive. We have to agree and work together. Nekron has an army bigger than this, every dead person he wishes. But, not only the cantity matters. What trully matters it's the quality. I was able to defeat him once and I managed to survive him twice. Let's prove that, unite, we can defeat everything. Even death." She finished.

They looked at each other, expecting from the others leaders to say something. Finally, Aga'po broke the silence. "I will do as you say."

Saint Walker gave Aya a smile and a nod. "Me too."

"You can cound on my people." Offered Indigo-1.

"Count on me and on my Corps." Said Sinestro and Arkillo nodded.

With a sigh, Zox nodded. "The Red Lantern Corps is at your disposal."

Larfleeze narrowed his eyes and looked his gaze with Aya's. "Agreed." He said simply.

Hal put his hand on Aya's shoulder for a brief second. "And the Green Lanterns will do what you say."

Aya smiled brightly. "Good. Only the combined light of every Lantern could really stop Nekron. His army will be easier to stop. We can't separe our army but I believe that the Guardians might have an energy filter. Once turned on, it will allow the rings to function at peak capacity even in the presence of something that would usually weaken them."

Razer put his arm around her. "I am sure we can agree that Aya is our leader."

All of them nodded.

Aya smiled. "My father will be the commander of the army. I need every leader at my disposal, ready to do as I say. I already told you that only our combined light is able to defeat Nekron. I don't have enough energy to do it by myself. As I am a Green Lantern myself all I need are the other colors from the Emotional Spectrum: Red, Blue, Violet, Indigo, Yellow and Orange. If we combine our energies and hit Nekron full-force he will be defeated once and for all. What do you say?"

Seeing their nod, Aya's smile grew wider. "Tell the news to your various Corps and then come to me. In the meantime, I will talk to the Guardians."

They left, excepting for Hal, Carol and Razer. Aya looked at every of them with big eyes. "We are here for you, Aya." Said Carol with a small smile.

Aya shook her head. "I already told you what I need. You and father have to command the Star Sapphires and the Green Lanterns."

"Aya, Kilowog could do this for me and Ghiata for Carol."

"No. Kilowog is a good fighter but he doesn't have what he needs while Ghiata is too young and inexperienced."

"What about Razer?" Asked Hal, crossing his arms over his chest. "Won't he be a distraction for you?"

Aya frowned. "Negative. I need his fighting skills instead Saint Walker's. I hope he won't mind, though."

"I don't mind, miss Jordan." Replied Saint Walked in his calm voice. "I understand how impostant is for you to have your love close to you."

Aya's cheeks colored and she took flight towards the Guardians, hoping they had the filter.

Aya explained her plan to the Guardians. "Please. My father will be a great commander and the Interceptor was anyway in his possession. Please." She begged.

Appa nodded with a sigh. "Very well then. But if this doesn't work..."

"It will work." She assured them, cutting him off.

"We will do as we want." Continued Appa as if she wouldn't have opened her mouth.

Aya nodded with a small smile. "I swear: it will work."

Ganthet came to her, giving her the filter. "Good luck, Aya Jordan."

"Thank you." She answered respectuosly and flied back to her family and many, many friends.

"Are you sure she knows what she wants to do?" Asked Appa.

"This girl has something special in her. She will succeed."

It was a matter of minutes for Aya to reach her new allies. All of them were there. The Interceptor wasn't too far and she went there to connect the filter. She turned it on and it emanated a white glow. With a small smile she returned to her friends.

"It's ready." She said. Anyone she needed was there, waiting for her. Hal hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck, Aya." He whispered. "I know if anyone is able to do this... it is you."

"Thank you..." She said, tears welling her eyes. "I... I love you, father."

He kissed her forehead again. "Me too, Aya." He said and went into the Interceptor, followed closely by Saint Walker who gave Aya an encouraging smile, Bleez who only nodded and mouthed a 'Good luck', Indigo-2 who closed his eyes in respect and Arkillo who gently touched her forearm. A growling sound filled Razer's throat as he watched Arkillo departing but he did no moves.

Carol approached and hugged her daughter, a sad smile across her lips. "Be careful, Aya. I don't want to loose you. I won't be able to bear it a second time."

Aya embraced Carol tightly. "I will be. You won't loose me, I promise."

Carol had to restrain herself from crying. She also resisted the urge to beg her daughter stay and to put someone else instead. She knew that Aya was as stubborn, or maybe more, than Hal was. She was a hero, just like her father. "I am so proud of you, sweetie. I know that you will bring only pride to the Green Lantern Corps. Now go there and get on 'em."

Aya nodded and pulled back from Carol. "I love you, mother."

"I love you too, Aya." Said Carol, lightly touching her daughter's cheek. "Come back safe." She said before turning her attention to Razer. "Make sure she will return safe, Razer."

The Blue Lantern nodded. "Be sure of that."

Carol left and went into the Interceptor, a twinge in her stomach. She sat down in her chair, fighting against her own tears.

"Lanos detected the Black Army approaching Oa. Nekron is with it and the problem is that his army is much bigger that ours."

Carol looked at her husband. "Yes, but we have to buy Aya some time killing every Black Lantern we see. I am pretty sure that that monster will come after her."

"She is strong, Carol. She can handle it. And Razer is there with her. Now, it is our time to help her. Lanos, let's go!" He ordered.

"Yes, Green Lantern Hal." Said the NavCom A.I. and flied into space.

The various Lanyerns members followed the Interceptor. Being the only member of the Orange Lantern Corps, Larfleeze created a lot of several giant monsterlike creatures. The Guardians had managed to find a temporary cure for his 'avarice' problem.

Aya looked at Razer. "It is the time to go." She said.

"Lead us!" Answered Razer with a small smile.

Aya nodded and bit her lower lip. With a wave of her hand, her Personal Battery appeared and she said her oath. When she did that, her Green Lantern uniform reappeared on her but this time with a few changes: she had a black skin-tight sleevless t-shirt which showed a bit of cleavage and with green edges, black fingerless gloves, black skin-tight pants with a green line running down her sides and green edges, black combat boots with 5 inches weels and a white belt with the Green Lantern symbol on it. Her body glowed for a second, threatening to blind the other Lanterns if they didn't shield their eyes.

Razer looked at Aya in awe. She smiled up at him. "Aya?"

"I am ready. Follow me!" She commanded and took flight into the sky. The others followed her closely. Razer took her hand in his own.

"We are in this together." He whispered.

"He will come after me."

"We will defeat him."

"Are we going to talk or to fight?" Asked an annoyed Zox.

Both Razer and Aya rolled their eyes. "Fight." They responded and the Lanterns got out from the Oan atmosphere.

Aya's eyes grew wide. The Black Army was quiet far from them. But she couldn't see Nekron. Nor she could sense his presence. "Something is weird." She mumbled causing Aga'po to come to her.

"What is it, Aya?" Aaked the Zamaronian Queen.

"I... I can't... sense Nekron's presense. Bu-but... I sense something else..."

"What?"

"I can... I can sense your feelings and emotions." She said turning to face the Lanterns. "I sense the emotions of all the Lanterns but... I also feel... another presence... a dark one. So full of... Rage. But it is not Nekron. He feels only Hate but this is a rare form of Rage. I... I can't describe it but..."

Zox rolled his eyes. "I am a Red Lantern and I am enraged."

"It is not for you. It's for someone who wants..."

"Revenge." Finished someone for her.

Both Razer and Aya would recognize that voice. "Ilana?" Asked Aya.

Ilana revealed in front of them. She looked however different from how she had been when she and Aya met. She wore a black skin-tight suit with the Black Lantern symbol on her chest. Her eyes were't the blue Razer knew and loved but a black hue. She had a frown on her face and anyone could tell that she was really angry. She flied towards Razer with an evilish grin on her face. "Did you miss me, beloved?" She asked, eyelids lowered seductively.

"How is it possible?" He questioned, looking at Aya.

Ilana frowned.

* * *

 _Nekron was approaching Aya and Ilana who were running as fast as they could. Ilana had given Aya the Seraphim Ring to protect her from Nekron but now she was vulnerable._

 _"Ilana, you have to take it back."_

 _"No. It is yours now. If he catchs you, you will hsve a way to protect yourself."_

 _"But what about you?"_

 _"I will be fine, don't worry for me and keep running."_

 _"Ilana, I won't resist too much. He will catch me soon."_

 _Ilana narrowed her eyes._ Aya, keep resisting. I promise you that you will... win."

 _Aya kept running but she suddenly stopped. "No! I won't run. Not any more."_

 _Her words made Ilana stop. "Aya, for Grotz sake, come on!"_

 _"No. I am tired of running. I am not a coward. I know what I have to do."_

 _Nekron came to them. "Are you ready to accept your destiny? Your friends won't resist too much and I have enough Red Energy to force you."_

 _Aya made fists at her sides. "I. Won't. Help. You. Monster!" She screamed._

 _He lifted his right arm and shot Aya with energy. "We will see."_

 _Aya cried out in pain. Her eyes become red and she felt herself growing angry. "Nooo! No! I will... I will..." but everything became black as she collapsed muttering: "I am sorry, Razer."_

 _Ilana closed her eyes and her soul disappeared. Everything was lost._

 _Ilana's eyes grew wide. She was on Shard, witnessing Aya's 'death' and Razer escaping. She saw how Nekron returned to Infinity using his powers._

 _A few minutes later, Ilana found herself on a dead planet. She had been summoned by Nekron._

 _"Ilana." He started with an evilish grin._

 _She made fists at her sides. "You monster! What do you want?"_

 _He grabbed her hand and searched the Seraphim Ring. "It's not here." He muttered but then grinned. He summoned a Black Power Ring which came immediately and shoved itself into Ilana's finger. She gave a scream full of pain and fell on her knees._

 _"You are the newest Black Lantern from my army. You have a special task, Ilana."_

 _"What is it, Master?" Asked Ilana looking up at him._

 _"You will kill her precious lover."_

 _Ilana's eyes grew wide. "Razer? Why?"_

 _"He would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe, to keep her away from me."_

 _"But Aya is dead."_

 _"She is not. She survived and he has gone after her. A side effect happened after my return: her body became younger and she doesn't remember anything but he will find a way to restore her memories. Together, they will find a way and will try to stop me. Now tell me, Ilana, if he dies won't her feelings be hurt? Won't she suffer so much that she will stop everything? Her powers will be out of control and they will serve my purpose. A great source of energy."_

 _Ilana nodded. "I see. Don't worry, Master, I will do as you said."_

* * *

With a frown, Ilana trailed one of Razer's facial markings. She looked around her and saw the other Lanterns ready to shoot her. She laughed and with a wave of her hand all of them were engulfed in black energy that stopped their moves. "That's better. You wouldn't want to ruin such a reunion, would you?" She asked, her eyes locked on Aya.

"Ilana!" Growled Razer.

"Oh, Razer..." She sighed, bringing two fingers uder his chin and lifting his head. "It is such a shame that someone like you has to die."

Razer and Aya's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, don't be so surprised. Anyway, do you wish one last kiss?" She asked, lowering her eyelids. Not waiting for his answer, she brushed her lips against Razer and closed her eyes. Razer frowned and kept his eyes open. She pulled back and licked her lips seductively. "I am going to miss that." She said with an sigh. "But I will get used." She continued with an evil grin. She created a knife construct and used it to trace one of Razer's facial markings, careful not to cut him. She reached his neck and pushed the tip of the knife in his throat, not hard enough to cut but hard enough to make him feel pain.

He hissed and struggled to get free. Aya looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Razer..." She gasped as the knife reached his chest.

"Perfect." Said Ilana before stabbing Razer in his chest. He gasped as blood made his way at the surface of his uniform. Ilana smirked and pushed the knife deeper into him, enjoying the way he gasped and the horror in the other Lanterns' eyes. The knife dissapeared and she pulled back from Razer. Looking at Aya she whispered: "Take good bye as long as you can."

She flied back into Nekron's army, leaving some startled Lanterns and a crying Aya behind. They weren't imobilized anymore so Aya flied to Razer, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Razer... Please, don't go."

He gave her a weak and sad smile and lightly touched her cheek, wiping her tears away. "Don't... cry, my love. Continue... with this fight and... defeat him."

"I can't. Not without you."

"Aya, there... there are plenty of Blue Lanterns who may as... well help you." He answered, breathing hard.

"No. You didn't understand me. I need you, Razer. Only you. I can't continue if you aren't here, with me. I won't continue."

"Aya..." He whispered and caught her left hand. "Please..."

Aya shook her head and a tear fell on the Seraphim Ring, making it glow. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at her allies. "Try to stop Ilana from reaching the Black Army. We will retrun soon." Was her simple command before teleporting herself and Razer into a medical room from Oa.

Aga'po clenched her fists. "You heard her. Let's go!" She said and flied after Ilana. She couldn't afford the loss of such a pure Love. She won't afford.

The other Lanterns followed her and Aga'po shot Ilana in her back. The Black Lantern turned around to look at them with Hate in her eyes. Staying in a line, they used their powers combinated and shot Ilana. The attack formed the White Light of Creation and hit Ilana full-force. She screamed and dissipated, her Black Ring being the only thing left. Aga'po caught it in a bubble, stopping it from searching a new host.

Meanwhile, Aya tried to heal Razer. "You will be alright, my love. You have to be." She mumbled.

"Aya... There is nothing... that... will..."

Aya shushed him by placing her index finger on his lips. He was on a medical bed, his hand on his wound. "Yes, there is something." She looked at the Seraphim Ring and took it off. "Shove this on your finger."

"My love..."

"Please." She pleaded, her sad eyes begging him to do as she said.

Razer nodded and took the Ring from her. He shoved it on his middle finger from his left hand and, to his astonishment, it fit perfectly. He felt a pleasant energy washing over him from head to toe, healing his wounds. He closed his eyes and felt Aya's hands on his chest, clutching his shirt. She buried her face in her hands, silenty crying, and waited for the Ring to do its job. Razer opened his eyes and gently stroked her hair. Aya lifted her head up to gaze into Razer's eyes. A bright smile couldn't help but place itself on her lips.

"It worked." He said.

Aya nodded. "I knew it would." She answered and pulled back from him. He sat up, the blood no longer visible. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What would I do without you, Aya?"

She shook her head. "You didn't give up on me and I didn't give up on you."

"I'd say we are even."

"Yes. Keep that Ring, Razer. It will protect you."

"What about you?"

"I have you with me to protect me, right?"

"Of course." He laughed and hugged her tightly. He kissed her softly.

They broke apart soon though, knowing that they didn't have too much time left. "Let's go back." She said opening a portal.

Razer nodded and got up. He took his hand in his own and they went through the portal.

Aga'po frowned when she saw a white light in front of her but she relaxed when she saw Razer and Aya who approached them with small smiles across thei faces.

"Well?" Asked Aya.

Aga'po lifted the bubble and Aya's eyes grew wide. "Dead."

The empath nodded sensing their horror. "Set it free. It will help me to find Nekron's whereabouts."

Aga'po nodded and the bubble disappeared. Aya caughed the ring inside a bubble of white energy, forcing it to return to Nekron.

"I found him." She said, her eyes glowing white. "Follow me!" She flied away from Oa and the Lanterns followed her. In a few minutes the Black Ring stopped glowing and lost its power. Aya could feel a dark presence and the same Hate she had always felr when it came to Nekron.

Nekron appeared in front of them. "Do you really think you can stop me? You are just a child while I am all-powerful."

Aya's body glowed white. "I managed to defeat you twice. I can do it again but this time it will be once and for all."

Nekron laughed as the Lanterns took their positions. Aya was in the middle. At her left there were: Sinestro, Zox and Larfleeze and at her right there were: Razer, Aga'po and Indigo-1. Holding their hands, they gave Aya the White Power of Creation. Her eyes became white as a white energy surrounded all of them. Her hair fluttered behind her as they lifted their ring hands up, releasing their hands. They shot Nekron in his chest with white energy. He growled and formed a shield to protect himself. Aya frowned and forced herself to shoot harder. Razer did the same and the other Lanterns as well.

Aya broke the line, going towards Nekron. He was still shot by the Lanterns and he could feel himself getting weak. Aya put her hand on his chest, her Green Ring glowing on her finger.

"Stop!" She ordered and the Lanterns stopped shooting. The light from her hand became white and spread on Nekron's body. He growled as his body glowed white. Aya knew what it meant.

"I told you, Nekron, I will defeat you!" She said and puched him. She made a fist and shot Nekron with the White Energy. With another growl, he disappeared into a wisp of black smoke.

Aya cloed her eyes and sighed. Razer came to her and hugged her tightly but a light emanated from her body made him back away. She turned to face the Lanterns and she was engulfed in white light which didn't allow her friends to see what was happening. Because of its glow, they had to shield their eyes. When the light faded and they looked at Aya again, their eyes grew wide. There she was, back at her current age. She looked down at herself and smiled.

Razer hugged her tightly. She happily returned the embrace, whispering in his ear:

"It is over, my love. We stopped him."

Razer pulled back to gaze into her eyes. He reached one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. He kissed her softly, with a small smile across his pale lips. "I love you." He said after they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

Zox rolled his eyes and looked towards Oa.

Hal watched in astonishment how the Black Lanterns disappeared one by one. He smiled when he realized what that meant. "Aya." He said.

Carol looked at her husband. "She did it." She said with a small smile.

(Later)

The Guardians had organised a party to celebrate their virtory over Nekron and the Black Army. There were all the Lanterns excepring one.

Hal got out and found his daughter staring at the night Oan sky. "You okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Aya nodded. "Yes."

"You know, we can't celebrate without our principal hero. Come in."

"No. The battle... Evrything took a lot out of me. I want just... to be myself."

Hal kissed her on the top of her head. "You did a great job there, Aya."

"Thank you." She answered. "

It is good to have you back in your... normal body."

"My normal age." She said. "Do you mind if I return home?"

Hal shook his head. "You are tired, aren't you? It's okay. Go."

Aya nodded and tired around to hug her father. "Bye, father."

"Bye, sweetie. Good night."

Aya opened a portal and returned home. Razer came a few minutes later. "Where's Aya?" He asked Hal.

"She returned to Earth."

Razer nodded and watched a falling star. "She is tired." He finally spoke.

Hal turned to face the Blue Lantern. "Thank you." Seeing his confused look, he continued. "For protecting my daughter, for taking care of her. For everything you have done for her."

Razer nodded. "You don't have to thank me though. I did what I had to. I really love her."

A smile couldn't help but place itself across Hal's lips. "I know. Go."

"Where?"

"After her. I told you, you have my blessing."

Razer's face colored. "I... um..."

"Leave before I change my mind." Answered Hal, crossing his arms over his chest.

Razer nodded and took flight to Earth. "Thanks." He said and flied at top speed. It took him roughly 30 minutes to reach Aya's house.

Aya got out from her bathroom with a towel around her. She went to her dresser to search some clothes when she felt two strong arms around her body. She tensed up before realizing who it was.

"Razer?"

With a wolfish grin, he kissed her neck. "Yeah?"

"What... how did you get in here?"

"The door from your balcony was unlocked."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"To my astonishment, Jordan let me come to you."

Aya smiled and moaned as he continued to kiss her neck. She turned around in his embrace and kissed him quickly. She pulled back with a small smile and took his hands in hers. She led him to her bed and sat on top of the sheets, taking her with him. He kissed her wildly, uninhibited, taking her breath away. He broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure, Aya?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Razer took his ring off and Aya tugged at his shirt, draping it over his head and tossing it aside. She kissed him again and they proceed to enjoy their own little 'celebration'.

* * *

 _And it's almost ready. Yay! Opinions? Advice? Something? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	6. Fighting for yourself

_Enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Razer woke up with something tingling his chest. He opened his eyes lazily and smiled when he saw Aya's head resting on his chest. Her long, silvery hair was on his stomach, lightly tingling his naked torso. Her left hand was on his hip and her other arm managed somehow to get under his body. His left arm was wrapped around her, his hand on her shoulder. He sighed, remembering what they had done over the past few hours. 'It wasn't just a dream.' He thought. He smiled, the memory of their first time together was fresh in his mind. Aya hadn't seemed to mind and she had kept him awake almost all night.

His smile faded when he felt a pain in his chest but chose to ignore it as he had done last night. He hissed as the pain began to be too be to sharp for anyone to bear it. He moved slightly, trying not to wake Aya up.

"Get back to sleep." Mumbled Aya, the grip on his hip tightening. She made a small noice and curled against him.

Razer moved again, this time more carefully and she loosen her grip on his hip, allwoing him to partially sat up. Aya made another soft sound in the back of her throat and turned around, her head coming to rest on his forearm. He managed to slip his arm off under her and got up. Aya curled and he draped a thin blanket over her sorely body.

Entering into her bathroom, his eyes grew wide when he saw his reflection into the mirror. Where Ilana had stabbed him there was a scar that seemed to burn him. But the problem wasn't just that. The scar became a redish color as his pain grew. Another jolt of sharp pain coursed through his body. Razer cursed under his breath. He hissed and bit his lip to stop himself from doing any more sounds. He didn't want to wake Aya up. He took a cold shower to calm down and went back to Aya's room. After tugging his pants back on, he slid in her bed, wrapping his arms around her. Aya rolled over and hugged him back, still gripped by dreams.

Lazily opening her eyes, she stared at his face for a few moments before smiling at him. Her body was slightly sore as a result of their night spent together but it was a good kind of feeling. She liked it. It made her feel... truly alive. "Good morning." She said, resting her head on his chest again.

"Morning. I take it you slept well?" He asked, running his hand through her tresses and feeling how soft and silky her hair was. Not that she had slept too much.

She sighed. "It was wonderful." She whispered dreamy.

A smile couldn't help but place itself on his lips. "Yes, it was." He answered.

A cute giggle from her part followed his answer. Aya was watching him, a touch of amusement on her face. She grasped his shoulders and turned them over so she was lying beneath him. She pushed the sheets out of the way and kissed him. Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through it. He had learned that she liked to feel his hair so he didn't stop her. Razer pulled back to look into her eyes and gave her a small smile which made her impatiente. He bent his head into the crook of her neck, prepering her with light butterfly kisses when his ring beeped and Hal's voice was heard.

"Hey, you two. Sorry for um... the interruption but the Guardians want both of you on Oa."

Razer let of a frustrated sighed and lifted his head up. "I am sorry." He said simply, desire darkening his eyes.

Aya carded his short hair, disappointed. Her eyes were sparking with lust and she closed them for a moment. "It's alright."

Razer got down from her and her bed and made a fist, his uniform materializing. Aya also got up and he gave her a white dress from her closet. "Th-thank you." She said and dressed up quickly. The lamp flickered a few moments and she smiled. "At least it didn't explode." She said as her Green Lantern uniform appeared on her. An explosion was however heard and she looked at her pillow.

Razer chuckled and caught her by her waist. He kissed her softly but he pulled back too soon for her tastes. For no reason, their duties seemed extremely unimportant for her and she wanted nothing more that to stay with Razer all day. With a sigh she opened a portal to Oa. He took her hand in his own and together they stepped through the portal.

They arrived on Oa in a few seconds, finding themselves face-to-face with Hal, Carol and Kilowog.

"What now?" Asked Razer.

"I don't know." Answered Hal, looking at her daughter. "The Guardians said something about the Prison Asteroid."

"The one where Myglom used to torture the prisoners?"

"And eat them. Yup."

Razer facepalmed. "You know, I would really appreciate if they gave us a day off after saving the Universe from the Death himself."

Aya elbowed him. "Maybe it's important." She whispered.

Razer nodded and tried not to flince when the same pain from earlier jolted through his body. Aya didn't seem to observe him wincing and it was a good sign. He didn't want her to become worried.

Carol eyed Razer suspiciously. She knew something was wrong with him but seeing that the others didn't observe she kept her mouth shut on that matter. "Maybe. I am sorry but I should go."

"You won't come with us?" Asked Aya, disappointment in her voice.

"I am sorry, honey, but I can't. I know that you will do a good job, whatever it will be." She answered and hugged Aya. After pulling back, she kissed her daughter's forehead and looked at Razer. "Take care of my daughter."

"I will." He promised and meant it.

With a small smile, Carol kissed Hal softly. Kilowog rolled his crimson eyes and found the sky very interesting. After pulling back, Carol grazed Hal's cheek. "Come back home soon."

"I will." He said and put his hand over hers.

"Good luck, Hal."

"Thanks. Bye."

"See you around the galaxy." She joked and opened a portal to Earth. She stepped throught the portal, stealing one last glance in Hal's direction before returning home.

(Into the Council Room)

"I don't want to send you in a mission so quickly after you have just saved the world..." Started Appa, not even him believing what he was saying. Razer crossed his arms over his chest and both he and Aya dramatically rolled their eyes in unison. "But we have no other choice."

'I am sure that there are no other Lanterns in this Universe.' Thought Razer. He was mad that his and Aya's day off was compromised.

"A very... dangerous prisoner escaped this morning from the Prison Asteroid."

Hal looked at Appa skeptical. "And this can't wait till tomorrow why?"

"He is way too dangerous to be left outside the prison for so long." Answered the head of the Council with a even deeper frown.

"Why do you need us anyway?" Questioned Hal.

"Due to your daughter's... special abilities you will be able to locate and catch him faster that any other Lantern from our Corps. Only using her powers she can stop his own abilities from working."

"What kind of abilities?" Asked Kilowog narrowing his eyes.

"Invisibility, teleportation, flying."

"I see." Mumbled Aya.

"And you ask why he was able to escape from his cell." Muttered Hal rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Every cell from that prison has a device that turn one's powers off once one is in it. It is based on the Fear Crystal you saw."

"That will affect our rings." Said Aya.

Appa continued as if she hadn't speak. "We still don't know how he managed to escape and use his powers."

Hal rolled his eyes again. "Of course you don't." He mumbled. "Okay, we'll go. But is there anything we should now before we leave?"

"Well, you will confront a Lizardion. His name is Lisord."

Razer's eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Answered Sayd. "You know him?"

"I know his race. A while back, a few Lizardions came to my planet. Some Green Lanterns came in our aid but they were taken down in less than a minute. That thing is hard to catch."

"How so?" Questioned Kilowog.

"Excepting the abilities Appa pointed out, a Lizardion has razor fangs with venom, claws and a spiky tail. Only one bite from him is enough to send a huge quantity of poison which will stop the nervous system in roughly three hours. This time is for the lucky ones."

Their eyes grew wide. "Why didn't you say that, Appa?" Asked Hal with venom in his voice.

"And he can hear something from a few miles. That's all." Finished Razer. "You didn't want us to find out sooner because you were afraid that we would refuse this mission, am I right, Appa?"

"You have no other choice than to accept. It is a dirrect order."

Razer clenched his fists. "How nice!" He said sarcastically.

(Later, in the Interceptor)

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Aya?" Asked Razer with concern as the ship entered into Hyperspace mode.

"Yes. Do not worry for me, Razer."

"I can't." He answered. "That place is dangerous, Aya. I was there and it is not too friendly especially to... someone like you."

"You mean a female."

"Yeah."

"I will be fine." She assured him with a small smile. "Father told me that Myglom isn't the warden anymore so I don't have any reason to be worried."

"What about the escaped prisoner?"

"Appa said that I can locate and catch him using my powers."

"Aya..."

"I know that you are worried for me, Razer, but I can take care of myself."

"I know. I've seen you."

Aya laughed. She frowned when she saw Razer wicing. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just... a bit tired, that's all." He half-lied. A part of it was true, he was tired due to their night together and lack of sleep, but his scar hurt him again.

Aya's smiled reappeared, any doubt and worrying things disappearing. "I imagine you would be." She joked.

Hal rubbed the bridge of his nose under his mask. "Please, don't make me feel sorry for allowing you to..."

He was cut off by Lanos. "We reached our destination." Said the NavCom in its cheerful voice.

"It's creepier that last time." Hal pointed out. "Let's hurry up. I don't want to stay too long on this rock."

The others nodded and they got out from the Interceptor after its landing. The new warden approached them with Goggan on his tail. "Welcome, Green Lanterns." Said the Spiderlike warden.

Goggan put one of his hands (tentacles) on Hal's leg. "Don't let him take Goggan." He whimpered.

Razer rolled his eyes. "Why are you still here? I thought that Jordan fired you."

"Goggan helped here and there. He is not complety useless despite being almost insane." Answered the warden.

Aya took the small alien and gave him a hug. "No one will hurt you, little one. I promise you."

"Th-thank you, miss."

Razer put his hand on her shoulder. "He will be fine. He survived twelve years on torture. He can survive a few hours of searching that Lizardion."

"No! No! Goggan won't search. Goggan too scared."

Aya caressed his head in an attempt to somfort him. "No one asks you to do what you don't want, Goggan." She said, looking towards Razer.

"It was just a suggestion." He said simply and made a few steps forward. "Where should we start our search?" He asked out loud.

Aya put Goggan down and approached her boyfriend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He answered, trying to ignore the sharp pain that was coursing through his body. To his astonishment, it stopped as it started: suddenly.

"Follow me." Said the warden and started walking towards the prison. They entered and used their rings to iluminate the path.

"What happened to the Fear Crystals?" Asked Hal.

"We used them to our devices that..."

"I know. I mean..."

"What will happen if Aya goes into a cell?" Questioned Razer, eager to find out.

"Does she have anything else excepting her ring?"

"I am an empath. I can sense one's emotions."

"And fly. And use teleportation and portals. And..."

Hal was cut off by the warden. "I got the idea. Her powers should work normal. Our prisoners have a special chip implanted that allows the device to work."

Aya nodded in comprehension. "It means that Lisord managed to get rid of his chip."

"I don't know if..."

"The possibility of something like this is pretty high. Or someone did it for him."

"Probably." Was the only answer she received.

They continued walking in silence. Finally they reached the last part of the prison. It was where the Thanagarians were locked.

"Do we really have to search here too?" Asked Kilowog as they entered into the Thanagarians' terotiry. "I mean how bad could it be if that creature is here?"

"I agree with the Bolovaxian." Said Razer. To make sure that she is safe, he took Aya's hand in his own.

"Kilowog, kid... It doesn't matter that we don't like them. It is our duty."

"It's not mine. I am not a Green Lantern but a Blue one."

Goggan stopped. "Goggan will return to his post. Goggan doesn't want to be near Thanagarians." He said and left.

Razer rolled his eyes. "Coward." He muttered.

The leader of the outlaws Thanagarians, Byth Rok, approached them with a grin. "Green Lanterns. How did the war end?"

"We were conquered. That's why you are still alive." Answered a sarcastically Razer.

Byth's eyes landed on Aya and he gave her a lustful look. "What is with this... pleasant surprise?" He asked.

A growling sound filled Razer's throat and Hal narrowed her eyes. "We are searching an escaped prisoner."

"Oh, the Lizardion. I've heard about him. But before... business... who is this lovely lady?" He asked, taking Aya's free hand and kissing it.

"Aya Jordan." She answered coldly and snapped her hand away. Razer's glare was shoting daggers in Byth.

"Don't even think about this, Byth!" Threatened Hal. "Stay away from my daughter!"

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Of course. Now, about your prisoner... May I help you?"

Aya let go of Razer's hand and passed by Byth. Her eyes glowed white and she scanned the big room. "I... I don't understand. I can sense that he is here but... I don't know where. Nor I can surely locate him."

"A Lizardion has a great speed." Said Byth with a slight raise of his shoulder.

Hal looked at Razer. "Speed?"

"I don't remember that aspect."

"It doesn't matter now." Said Hal with a small smile. "You gave us important info."

Byth walked towards Aya who departed a bit far from the group. He caught her right hand and spinned the girl around until they were facing each other. Hal and Kilowog were too busy talking to the warden to observe but Razer wasn't. He felt himself growing even more angry as Byth kissed Aya's hand again. Fortunately, she wasn't interested.

"You know, I would be more than glad to give you all the informations you need about Lisord."

Aya gave him a small smile. "Really?"

"Yes but... You know... I've been in store for a new wife." He said, bending down.

Aya narrowed her eyes when she sensed his feelings and arousal. She withdrew her hand from his and pulled distance between them. "I do not c..."

Before she could have had the chance to finish, Razer turned Byth around and puched him hard. He pinned the Thanagarian against a wall using a construct and punched Byth again in his face. "Don't you dare saying something like that to her, Thanagarian, or I'll be more than happy to get rid of an outlaw as you are." He threatened. His pupils were dilated, nostrils flaring and he bared his sharp teeth.

"Razer..." Gasped Aya. She didn't dare to stop him though. She wasn't too happy that Byth tried to put his moves on her.

"Kid, let him go." Said Hal and grasped Razer's arm. "It doesn't worth."

"You wouldn't think the same if you knew what he has just said to Aya."

Hal grew angry. Aya sensed his and Razer's feelings and her heart melted. But it didn't last lomg as she finally was able to locate the Lizardion. And he was approaching her lover. "Razer! Get away from there!" She warned but Razer didnt react in time. He was pushed down by Lisord who had his fangs near his throat. Hal stepped back as Byth fell on the floor.

"It took you a bit too long." He said.

Lisord looked at him with his yellow eyes. He was a human-sized, dark green lizard with sharp fangs, big claws and a tail with a few spikes on it. He was in a armorlike black costume with a belt around his waist that had a strange looking device attached. "I only needed a best timing, that's all." He answered and dug his claws in Razer's shoulders, not hard enough to reach his muscles and nerve endings but hard enough to hurt him and to leave small and painful scratches on his skin.

Others Thanagarians came around them, forming a circle, preventing them from escaping. Aya clenched her fists. "That device is... it prevented my powers from locating Lisord. This is why Razer didn't remember anything about speed."

"You are very quick, love." Said Byth, approaching her. "Maybe I will let you live. You have something in you." He added and grinned, cupping her chin between his thumb and index finger and lifting her head up.

Both Hal and Kilowog tried to help her but they were imobilized by some Thanagarians. The warden was also caught and tied up and the two Green Lanterns as well, not before their rings were stolen.

"Release them!" Ordered Aya, watching as Razer tried to no avail to set himself free. Lisord caught his right hand and took his ring off.

"Not so easy, love. Now that you and your friends are outnumbered, I can get out of it. I've heard that you have a very fast ship."

Aya tried to pull back from Byth but he grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in place. "You did this, didn't you? You removed Lisord's chip."

"Yes. What a little smart girl!"

Razer clenched his fists but he couldn't do anything wothout his ring. He couldn't even reach his own weapons and if he would have done a move, Lisord's fangs would have met his throat. "Leave her alone!" He said through gritted teeth. Another jolt of pain coursed through his body and he felt his scar burning. This time, he didn't try to hide it from Aya.

Her eyes grew wide when she detected his pain. "No." She whispered. She glared at Byth and the look he gave him was a hateful one.

"Oh, don't be so mad, gorgeous. Tell me, do you know what means to be a woman?"

Her face become red. She blushed but at the same time she was nervous. A rock exploded not too far from where they were. "None of your business!" She snapped and squeezed her eyes shut as his right hand came to caress her cheek, much to her disgust.

"Take your hands off of her!" Yelled Hal and Razer at the same time.

Razer closed his eyes, trying to focus on something else that the unbearable pain he was feeling again. Then he remembered what Aya had used to get them out that room. He steadied his breath and focused his mind on the stillness on an imaginary lake. The Seraphim Ring from his finger glowed and he felt his pain washing away.

Aya narrowed her eyes as Byth took her ring off. She remained only in the white, mid-thigh-length dress Razer had given to her. It showed a part of her cleavage and it revealed her legs to Byth who was looking at her lustfully. She chosed to ignore his lingering gaze on her chest and looked at Razer who made her a subtle sign. She gave him a small smile and using her powers, she made his Blue Ring appear in her hand. She opened a portal under her lover and he went through it, making Lisord fall. The lizard growled. "Where did he go?"

"Fool!" Said Byth Rok. "How did he escape?"

Aya grinned and took advantage of the situation to take her ring from Byth and to shove it on her finger. She used her powers to set her father and Kilowog free and to imobilize the Thanagarians, excepting Byth. A blue gloved hand caught the Thanagarian leader by his neck and slammed him against the wall. A hard punch followed and Razer left a some bruises on Byth's cheek.

"That's for touching **my** Aya!" He growled.

Aya engaged Lisord in a battle as Razer threw punch after punch in Byth. The huge lizard turned invisible and his tail hit Aya in her legs. Or tried to do it. She sensed his intentions and got away before he could have hit her. She threw a beam of green energy in his direction that did hit him, focing him become visible again. He fell on his back and Aya used her powers to imobilize him.

She looked to Razer who turned around with a small smile across his lips. "Are you alright?" He asked as he came to hug her.

She nodded and hugged back. "Yes." She whispered. "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Aya." He said and pulled back, his right hand lifting to cup the side of her face. "You couldn't have known."

"I should be able to detect when one lies." She said, her voice cracking.

"Aya, it's okay." Tried Razer to comfort her. "It happened. Don't blame yourself. No one does."

Aya nodded and hugged him again. "I... I was so scared." She confessed.

"I know, Aya. I know." He said and gently stroked her hair.

Meanwhile, Hal and Kilowog took care of the unconscious Byth and took Lisord to a new cell, securised.

Hal put his hand on Aya's shoulder. "You okay, sweatheart?" He asked concerned.

"Yes." She answered and turned to embrace her father.

"What are we going to do with the rest of the Thanagarians?"

"After I get out of here they will be able to move again."

Hal nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I swear that if I have known what he planned I wouldn't have brought you here."

"Father, it's alright. You couldn't have known."

"Aya..."

"Drop it, father." She said with a small smile. "We are alright and this is all that matters."

(Later, on the Interceptor)

Lanos initiated the Ultra-Warp procedure and Aya stayed with Razer into the Medical Bay to help him with his injuries. She had him turned his ring off. She cleaned that scratches Lisord had done and gently pressed her palm until she reached his chest where his scar stayed with a redish color. She pressed her lips against it.

"Why haven't you told me about it?" She mumbled. "I could have helped you."

"I didn't want you to become worried because of me."

Aya rolled her eyes. "I should have known that this was going to happen. A Black Lantern attack is very powerful and a stabbing... you could have died. Only the really strong ones survive."

"But you healed me using the Seraphim Ring."

"I didn't use its whole power for the healing state so it didn't complete because I wanted you to have another source of energy if a Black Lantern or even Nekron would have attacked you again. Seeing that you are okay I didn't use the power to continue the healing proccess."

"And you are going to use it now?"

"I think that you already did it before me. Earlier, before I opened a portal for you, the Seraphim Ring glowed and you seemed to relax. I detected how your pain diminuated. Your body is in the healing state now."

Razer let out a breath of relief. "I should give you the ring back after this?"

Aya shook her head with an amused smile across her lips. "There is no need for you to do so. It belongs to you now."

A wolfish grin put inself on his lips. "There is one more thing that belongs to me." He said.

Aya frowned. "What?"

Razer got up from the medical bed and hugged her. "You." He whispered inside her earshell.

Aya almost shivered at the possessive tone he used. Almost. She pulled back and kissed him sweetly on his lip. She broke the kiss when she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "And you belong to me." She said with a small smile.

"I don't have any problems with this." He answered and made to kiss her again. "I love you." He mumbled between kisses.

"I love you too." She answered the same way and some lights started flickering.

(Four years later)

Everything was well between Razer and Aya. Their relationship grew with every passing day and they were happy with each other. They were sent together in small missions and, of course, he protected her. They were never far from each other as they payed to one another visits almost all the time. On Earth, aliens weren't something new or unseen so there wasn't anything unusual to see Aya and Razer walking hand in hand. His appearance made him anyway look close to a human being so there were no problems.

It was a beautiful day on Odym. Razer was meditating near a lake, his favorite place from the planet. He hadn't seen Aya for a few days since he last payed her a visit and she hadn't called him but he suppose it was because she had some importants exams at her college. He didn't want to be a distraction for her. And he took advantage of the situation to think about something that had been occurring him for a while now. He thought about it a lot but every time he decided something, thousands of 'what if's would come into his mind. He wanted to take his relationship with Aya at the next level but he wasn't sure how he could tell her. On his planet what they had would be forbidden because they were not married, not even engaged. To no avail he had tried to convince himself that the laws of a warzone planet wouldn't matter for someone who had left that planet.

With a sigh Razer tried again to focus on his meditation. Until he heard a voice.

"Brother Razer?!"

Smiling, the Volkregian turned around from his lotus position to see his mentor and friend. "Is there something wrong, Saint Walker? Or do I have to go on another mission?"

"Nothing is wrong, Brother. And you don't have any missions. But you have a guest. She is eager to see you. I barely was able to convince her to wait."

Razer didn't need to ask who his guest was. "Where is she?"

"It appears that she found a mate equal in eagerness."

Razer shook his head. "I want to talk to her about something important."

"Yes, I remember your... problem. Don't worry, she would never reject you. Come on now, I don't want to keep two lovers away."

Razer nodded and followed Saint Walker to their comunity. Aya was talking to Ganthet so she didn't observe him. 'It is a good thing.' He thought and came behind her, hugging her and taking her by surprise.

"Razer..." She gasped, caught off guard.

"Hey, are your exams ready?"

He more felt than to see her nodding. "You can let me go now, Razer."

"Oh, sorry." He said and gave her a sheepish smile as she turned around to face him.

"Don't be. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." He said and kissed her.

Ganthet, feeling as he wasn't needed, left and let them alone.

"I have to tell you something important." He said after they pulled apart.

"What is it about?"

"Our... our relationship."

Her eyes grew wide. "Wh-what..."

"Not here." He simply said and took her hand. They flied a while until they reached the lake.

Aya looked around her and her nostrils flared as she caught the scent of the flowers.

"Do you like here?" Razer asked softly, putting his arm around her body and drawing her closer to him.

Aya nodded. "It is so... beautiful. You have never brought me here."

"I... wanted to be for something... special." He answered and turned to face her. He cupped the side of her face and lifted her head up. Despite her body being more mature and taller, and having her 5 centrimeters heels, she barely reached his nose with the top of her head. He matured too, not just mentaly, but also physically. He was taller and more muscular.

Razer kissed her forehead and took a deep breath. It was now or never and he couldn't go back.

"Aya, I... I've been thinking about this a lot recently and... I believe it is the moment to..." He stopped talking when he saw tears flowing down her cheeks. "Aya? Why are you crying?"

She did nothing to wip her tears away and she closed her eyes, afraid of a rejection. "You... you want to break up with me?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

His chuckle made her open her eyes. "To break up with you?" He repeated with another chuckle.

She was confused. "What is so funny?"

"Your belief. Why would I want to break up with the woman I love and with whom I plan to get married."

Her tears stopped and she was sure that there was no thought left in her head. His words echoed through her mind a few moments before she processed them. "Get married?"

"Of course. Aya, I love you more that anything and... I would be more than happy if you accepted."

Aya giggled. "Shouldn't you propose me first?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." He said with a sheepish smile. He pulled out a small black box. "I... I have been looking at the customs from your planet and searched a lot for this." He told her while going on one knee before her. "Aya, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her while holding the box opened.

Inside the box was a beautiful ring, both the stone and the band were made from a material Aya had never seen.

"Of course I will, Razer." She told him, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

Razer smiled and put the ring on her finger. He gazed deeply in her eyes, as trying to see through her very soul. "I love you." He simply said and kissed her on her lips.

"And I love you." She answered after they broke the kiss.

Later, Aya teleported them on Earth where her parents were. They told them about their marriage.

"Congratulations!" Said Carol with a big smile. She was wearing a violet shirt, a black dress and black shoes. She hugged Aya who was full of happiness.

"I am glad for you, kids." Said Hal. He patted Razer on his shoulder. "Take care of my daughter, Razer."

"That was something unnecessary even to think about." Answered the Volkregian.

"Aya, if he makes you cry he'll have to do with me."

Aya smiled at him as Razer only rolled his eyes.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _Okay, I hope you like it. So there will be one more chapter and this baby will be done. I am not too good at fighting scenes so sorry if they haven't been as you expected. Opinions? Advice? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please. Sorry for the possible spelling mistakes._


	7. Friends? Or not

_Finally! I am so happy that I am so close to the end of this story. Thank you for all your reviews. They mean a lot for me. After this I will focus on the other stories and I will finish them. I promise. Anyway, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing (excepting my OCs) cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

 _I have a few announces to make:_

 _1) When Aya met Razer, she was 18 years old for a few weeks and she was in summer holiday after the junior year. Razer was 19 years old._

 _2) Razer proposed Aya when she was 22 years old but she still had an year of college._

 _3) They will get married after more than one year after the proposal, in Juley._

 _This is all. If you have more question, ask me. I wouldn't mind if you do._

* * *

Aya wrinkled her nose at the dress. "Not this. I don't like it." She announced her friends. She was doing shopping for her wedding with her two *human* best friends: Jessica and Roxy. Both of them were Lanterns, Jessica was a Star Sapphire and Roxy was a Blue Lantern.

Jessica was a pretty woman with brown, almost black eyes and black hair. Her waist-length hair was caught in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink dress, a violet purse, black shoes with 10 inches heels and a heart-shaped necklace. Her Star Sapphire ring rested inactive on her middle finger. Her makeup was pink eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipstick.

Roxy was a red-haired and green-eyes woman. She had shoulder-length hair. She was a bit taller than Aya. She was wearing a light blue sleevless t-shirt that revealed her cleavage, a black mid-thigh-length skirt and black shoes. Her blue ring was inactive on her middle finger. She was makeup with black mascara and red lipstick.

Aya had her hair on a braid on her left side. She was wearing a white dress with violet floral motives on it, that showed some cleavage,and white balerins. She had a simple makeup: a blue eye shadow, black mascara and pink lipgloss. Her green ring was inactive. On her ring finger she had the engagement ring that shone.

"So..." Started Jessica as Aya was looking at another dress. "How it is to be with the same guy you fell in love with years ago?"

"Well, it is hard to explain. It is believed that when something like this happens, they won't resist too much together and the love disappear. But it wasn't the case in my relationship. I always feel as if we met for the first time. When I see him, I always feel the strange feeling, that fluttering inside my chest cavity I felt when we first met."

Roxy giggled and put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I think you are with him because he knows what to do in the bedroom."

Aya's cheeks become red and she lowered her eyes. "No. It is not like this at all. I love him for who he is, for..."

"I was just teasing you, Aya." Laughed Roxi, cutting her off before she would have had the chance to give them a lecture about true love. Plus, that was Jessica's job. "But because he was married he has more experience that you, doesn't he?"

"Well..." She was cut off by the beeping sound made by her ring. "I have to get this call, maybe it is something important." She said and went to some distance from her friends.

"Alright." Said Jessica. "We will search something for you."

"Jess." Said Roxy, elbowing the black-haired girl. "Look over there."

"Is it who I think it is?" Asked Jess with widened eyes. "Oh my God! It is."

Roxy looked in Aya's direction who seemed too caught in her conversation to observe what was happening. "Come on! Let's talk to him."

"But, Roxy..."

"No! Just a few minutes." Said Roxy and dragged her friends to the misterious boy. "Hey, Jason!" She squealed happily.

"Um... Roxy? Jess? Hi." He said. Jason was a handsome young man. He had short, black hair, piercing green eyes and a gaze that could make a girl's knees tremble. He and the three girls had been classmates in general and high school. "What are you doing here?"

"Well... We came to help Aya..." Started Jessica.

"To choose her wedding dress." Finished Roxy. Both girls had small smiles across their faces. Jason's smile faded for a second.

"Wedding dress?" He asked confused before the realization dawned on him. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. But where is she?" He didn't dare to say her name.

"Talking to someone." Answered Roxy.

"I think it is her fiancé." Laughed Jessica as her ring glowed.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"My Star Sapphire ring. I activated when it comes to love." She explained and her eyes landed on a strange ring on Jason's middle finger from his right hand. "You are a Lantern too?"

"Um... Yeah, sort of. My father gave it to me before he died." He offered as an explanation and clenched his fists. "Well, I have to go. Bye, girls. Tell Aya I say 'hi'."

"We sure will. Bye, Jason!". Said Jessica and waved.

Roxy dragged her back into the store. "Do you think he still has a crush on Aya?"

"The way he reacted? I don't think, I know it. And my ring glowed so... yes."

"Aya doesn't have to know that."

"What?" Asked Aya approaching them. "What don't I have to know?"

"We... um... you know... we..." Stuttered Jessica.

"We met Jason." Affirmed Roxy. "He isn't sure if he is able to come to your wedding."

"Oh. I found a nice dress. Come and see it." Said Aya unaffected and went towards a wonderful dress. It was a sleeveless, pure white dress with a lace high mid-throat collar. The top of the dress was full of smal crystals that made it shine. The bottom of the dress was princess style. On the mannequin there was a pair of elbow-lenght white, fingerless gloves with the same crystals on them as the top of the dress. ( .com%5Ealbu_312635178_00-1.0x0%5Ekorean-style-princess-empire-wedding-dress to see how it looks. I fell in love with it.)

"Well? What do you think of this?" Asked Aya.

"Wow." Muttered the two girls.

A bright smile spread on Roxy's face and revealed her teeth. "It is perfect! It is so... you."

"Roxy is right, my dear. Razer will be happy to see you in it."

Aya's face become red once again and she smiled. "Thank you."

She got changed and showed her friends how she looked like. "Well?" She asked and made a pirrouette.

"You look wonderful!" Said Roxy.

"Really stunning." Confirmed Jessica.

"Thank you." She said and went to change back into her clothes. She bought the dress and smiled thinking about how her wedding would be like.

(On the other cide of the city)

Jason gritted his teeth in annoyance. "I always loved you. But you? You've never observed me. More! You decided to marry an extraterrestrial. I will make you mine! Whatever it takes!" He almost shouted and his a wall. His right hand was engulfed in black energy and he mad a fist. "He will pay for what he has done. With his life... and his love!"

Jason's eyes became black as his whole body was engulfed in black energy. An evil laugh followed his new appearance and a grin made its way on his face. "You aren't the only one with powers, Aya. There are more. How about learning more about my past?" He laughed.

(On Vergas)

"Ouch." Winced Razer and wrinkled his nose.

"Stop complaining, young man!" Scolded a seamstress and giggled. She had come specially to make Razer clothes for his wedding. She was around 30 terran years but she looked younger. She had amber eyes and pink, chin-lenght hair. Her skin was a light blue color and her face was pretty. "I thought you have gone through many battles, got stabbed and survived. You sure can resist some prick."

"Just... just finish this! I am not comfortable." He continued with the complainings.

"What would say your sweetheart if she saw you right now?"

Razer rolled his eyes but truth to be told he wouldn't like Aya to hear him complaining.

"Alright, I am done for now." She said and Razer lowered his arms. "But you have to come again tomorrow cause I have to make sure I did the right measurrements."

His eyes grew wide. "No! No. Th-there is no need, Cora. A-al is fine." He stuttered.

Cora laughed again. "Don't be so child-like. Your clothes will be delivered in a few days." She said. Razer left the tailor with a sigh.

"Thank you!" He shouted from the door and took flight back on Odym.

Cora watched him until he couldn't be seen any longer and shook her head, amused.

(On Oa)

The four-armed member of the Green Lantern Corps entered into the Council Room. "I have a few... news."

Appa's frown deepened. "What is it, Salaak?"

"I was able to detect some black energy. I don't think it is a good thing."

"What?"

"I... the scanners suddenly went off. There is a big amount of black energy, the same as Nekron's."

"Where is it coming from?" Asked Sayd with a worried expression.

"From sector 2814, also known as Earth." Answered Salaak.

"Maybe it is an error. Aya Jordan destroyed all the Black Lanterns years ago, as we well know." Said a Guardian.

"Or maybe it isn't. Tell us the exact location. We will sent Hal Jordan there." Said Sayd.

Salaak searched the coordinates and his eyes grew wide. "It... it is gone. I can't see it anymore." He announced.

"It was just an error as I stated." Told them the same Guardian as earlier.

Salaak frowned. "It seems so." He muttered before returning to his post.

(A few weeks later, on Earth)

"One more week until your wedding, Aya." Squealed a happy Jessica. She was wearing a red dress with a black belt around her middle. Aya laughed and hit the girl with a pillow. "What was that for?" Asked the Star Sapphire in astonishment.

"We won't talk about this tonight. I thought I have already mentioned it."

"Oh, come on!" Sighed Roxy applying some mascara on her eyeslashes. She was wearing a black sleevless t-shirt, light blue mid-thigh-lenght shorts and black sneakers.. "You are going to settle down and you are telling us not to talk about it? You aren't being serious."

"It's just... I wanted a sleepover without talking about... boys." Aya explained, playing with her hair. She was wearing a dark green tank top and black shorts.

Jessica laughed and took a fashion magazine. "He is your 'boy', darling. Or you decided to cancel your wedding?"

"What? I would never do something like this. But... I am stressed, alright? A night without thinking about my marriage would help me."

"Okay." Said Roxy and sat on the bed, next to Aya and Jessica. "We won't talk about this." She promised and took a pillow, throwing it in Aya's direction. "Pillow fight!" She squealed happily.

"I will pass." Said Aya.

"What? Why?" Asked a disappointed Roxy.

"Well..." Her ring beeped, cutting her off. "Yes?" She answered and Hal's hologram appeared.

" _Hey, honey. How is your slumber party?_ " He asked.

"Without boys." She answered. "Bye, father."

" _Aya?!_ "

"I am fine. We are fine."

" _Anyway, neither me or Carol will be on Earth for a few days but don't worry, we will come in time for your wedding._ "

"Another mission?"

" _Yeah. So... behave yourself and take care of you. Bye, sweetie!"_

"I will, I will and bye." She said and ended the call. She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"They will be fine, Aya." Said Roxy.

"I know... I... I can't help but feel that something will be wrong, very wrong."

"How so?" Asked Jessica.

"I don't know. I have is strange feeling. However, let this away now." She told them and took a pillow. "Pillow fight?"

The girls giggled unaware of what life had in store for them.

(Next day in the morning)

Aya stretched out her hands and yawned. She rolled over and fell on the floor with a loud buff. She almost groaned and got up. Looking at the clock, she internally groaned. It was 5 in the morning. She sighed. She was wearing a light blue shirt and white pajama pants with black stipes. She looked at her friends on the bed. Jessica was wearing a pink nightgown and Roxy was dressed in a lime pajama. A knock in a door brought Aya back to reality. She looked at the door going towards the balcony and sighed. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide when she saw no other than Razer.

"Razer?" She asked incredulously.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a smug grin. Her answer didn't came in words but in gestures as she hugged him tightly, both of them falling on the floor with Aya on top. She moved slightly so she was straddling him. "I take it as an affirmative answer?"

She nodded and bent down to kiss him. He responded with equal passion and slid his hands under her shirt. She didn't stop him as she moved her hands to his chest, gripping tightly at the front of his uniform. She moaned into his mouth as his right hand cupped her left breast. He broke the kiss and kissed along her jawline with a hiden grin across his lips. He reached her throat, which she arched, eyes closed and mouth opened in a silent moan. He pivoted and rolled them over. Aya opened her eyes when she felt a familiar weight on top of her. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, smiling.

"You did miss me." He stated.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She ordered with a frown. He happily obliged and kissed her passionatelly. He tried to take her shirt off of her but her hands gripping his stopped him.

"Aya?"

"I... We can't."

"Why not?" He mumbled and nuzzled her neck. "You want this as much as I do."

"Yes, but... we can't with the girls in the next room."

Razer sighed and kissed his way until he reached her mouth. "Then... teleport us... in another room." He mumbled against her lips. Aya frowned and with a wave of her hand they arrived on a bed, with her on top again. He concentrated for a momend and his uniform dissipated. She fumbled with his shirt until she got it off of him and placed her hands on his muscular chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She mumbled and bent down to kiss him.

"Don't complain, love. It's been a few weeks." He mumbled after breaking off the kiss.

"Three weeks, 33 hours, 49 minutes and 10 seconds more exactly."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too but..."

"Don't tell me you believe in that custom. Nothing bad is going to happen if we do this." He assured her with a small smile across his lips. Maybe he was right. She had been away from him for too long. The longer the were away from each other, the longer she wanted him. She could never get enough. And he seemed to feel the same thing. She closed her eyes for a second, feeling how lust managed to make its way through every fibre of her body, through every single cell.

"How bad could it be?" She asked. This was everything he wanted. He took her t-shirt off of her and pivoted, her body small beneath his.

"That's my girl!" He declared. "Nice bra!" He said, admiring her red bra with white hearts on it. It had a ribbon that made it easy to undo. He bent his head in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling. Aya moaned as he kissed his way up. He claimed her mouth again in an assaul of hungry kisses. Their tongues started a fight for dominance but he seemed to win. She undid his trousers, he following her example.

(Later)

Razer kissed Aya on the top of her head as she lazily traced one of his markings. "We should do that again." He mumbled against her hair.

"Jess and Roxy will wake up soon. They shouldn't find out about this."

"Mmm..." He rumbled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"And you probably should go now."

"But I don't want to go!" He complained.

"Razer!" She sighed.

"Okay, okay." He surrended. "May I come tonight?"

She frowned and got up from the bed. "Negative."

Razer sighed again and watched how she tried to find her scattered clothes. "I hate it when you use that mechanical answer." He muttered.

"Do you know where my bra is?" She asked, ignoring his statament.

"Did you check under the bed?" He answered with a question, a touch of amusement in his tone.

"Now I did. I found it." She said.

"Told you so."

"Razer, how did it get there?"

"Don't ask me!" He defended himself. He looked at her and was surprised to see her half-dressed. "I don't know where your t-shirt got." He said when he saw her opening her mouth to speak.

"I can handle without it." She sighed. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"I don't find my clothes." He shrugged.

"You don't seem too affected."

"I am not."

"You know, I can open a portal and send you in the middle of a lake."

"As long as I am with you it doesn't bother me."

"On the floor." She sighed and raised a hand.

"What?"

"Your clothes are scattered around the floor."

He sighed and got dressed quickly. "Happy now?"

"Affirmative."

"Aya..." He sighed and approached her. He kissed her quickly as her hands came around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"You should go now." She said after breaking off the kiss.

"I love you." He told her and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you. I will open a portal to Odym. Is it alright?"

"Yeah. I really like your bra." He confessed and ran a hand through her hair. "What have I done this time?" He asked as a murderous expression appeared on her face.

"Red isn't your color." She simply said.

Razer laughed and kissed her again.

"Go before I change my mind!" She ordered while opening a portal.

"Is that an option too?"

"Negative."

He sighed and walked through the portal. Aya let out a breath of relief and returned to her room. She giggled thinking how she had told her friends not to mention Razer and herself had been with him for more than two hours.

"Argh!" Jessica let out a squeal when she fell from the bed.

"Where's the fire?" Asked Roxy, sitting up.

"Off. There is no fire. I fell."

Roxy laughed and held her stomach. "Hey, where's Aya?"

"Probably cuddling somewhere with Razer." Answered Jessica and got up.

"Where? Here?"

"She has the power of going anywhere she wants. She can open a portal to every place. She sure can..."

"Good morning." Greeted Aya. She smiled at her friends. She was wearing only a light green bathrobe. "What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"To take a shower. I woke up earlier and I couldn't sleep any longer." She offered as an explanation.

Roxy nodded and stretched her arms. "My turn." She said looking at the clock. It showed 8:43 a.m.

* * *

Jason growled and clenched his fists. A black aura started surronding his body and he lashed out with black energy.

"She will be mine!" He growled as his eyes turned back.

* * *

(Six days later)

"Tomorrow is your big day, Aya!" Squealed Jessica with happiness. A small smiled tugged at the corners of Aya's lips as she finished brushing her hair. "Aren't you excited?"

"I am more than excited. I will get married with the love of my life and everything will be perfect." Answered Aya dreamy. Her thoughts flied inevitable to Razer and she realized how muched she missed him even though they see each other not even one week ago. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Earth to Aya, are you there?" Laughed Roxy. "You are being like a teenager in love."

"She met him when she was a teenager."

"I was out of the teen years." Aya fought back. "But I am glad we met each other." She sighed again. There was a knock in the door from her balcony. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and her eyes grew wide but before she could have reacted, her lips was caught in an assault of hungry kisses. Razer put his hands on her hips and walked. He pressed her against a wall and caught her lower lip between his sharp teeth. A purring sound filled his throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They continued the kiss until their need for oxygen won. Razer pulled back a little and rested his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard and she also was.

"What is... your reason... for coming here?" Asked Aya while panting.

"I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see you. I yearned to hear your voice."

"We would have seen tomorrow." Answered Aya.

"I know but... I've missed you greatly."

"I've missed you too."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and his eyes shone when she said that. "I should probably go." He said regretfully.

"So soon?" Asked Aya flirtatiously. Razer raised an eyebrow and kissed her again, more gentle this time. Razer entwirled their fingers and pinned her hands over her head. The kiss become wilder as he caught her lower lip between his teeth. Aya let out a low moan, toroughly enjoying their kiss.

"Ahem!' Jessica cleared, loudly, her throat and they broke the kiss. "One day, Razer. One day."

He seemed to ignore her as he locked his gaze with Aya's. "Are you alright?" He asked, noticing how looked she became.

"Black." She whispered.

"Er... what?"

Her eyes started glowing white as her body was surrounded by a white aura. "Black Energy. Th-the same Nekron used to control me. Razer... he is back!" She said, panick raising in her voice.

"That's impossible! Aya, you killed him."

"I know. But it's the same type of energy. The same signature, the same... everything. You have to believe me."

"But I believe you. I just..."

"It's close." She said and groaned. She brought her hands to her head. Suddenly, the temperature became very low, making them be cold. A black portal opened and the Lanterns took a defensive position. A black-haired young man came out from it, grinning. The girls' eyes grew wide and Aya gasped.

"Well, well, well." He started. "What a beautiful reunion."

"What... was that?" Asked a surprised and confused Aya.

"And I thought you were both pretty and intellingent, Aya. But I suppose this is for the best."

"Jason!" Growled Aya. She gritted her teeth as she sensed his feelings for her. "You... you love me." She said, surprised.

"It took you years to see it, didn't it?" He asked, sarcasm obvious in his tone. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your fiancé?"

"How did you did that? Opening a portal isn't something a normal human is able to do." Aya blirted out, clenching her fists.

"Only an empath as yourself, right? Or someone like... Nekron? And his most loyal Lanterns?" He suggested.

Aya's eyes widened more than they actually were and her Green Lantern uniform materialized on her. "How could you possibly know this?"

He chuckled as Razer made a step forward. "I am warning you, human!" The Blue Lantern Volkregian started. "Retreat now or you will have to suffer the consequences."

"How can you stand him? Coming to see you with one day before your wedding? Too possessive if you ask me." Jason shrugged.

Razer growled and raised his ringed hand. "I swear that..."

"ENOUGH!" Aya shouted, grabbing the males' attention. "Jason, what is the meaning of all these? You know that I love you only as a friend. How were you able to open a portal? How do you know about Nekron? Why..."

"I got it, Aya." He cut her off. "Let me make the answers simple." He said and raised his right hand. The black ring from his middle finger glowed black and his body was engulfed in black flames. A black light surrounded him and the others had to shield their eyes. When they looked back at him, Jason was clad in a black armor. On his chest there was the Black Lantern symbol. He grinned as his green eyes darkened. "How could I say it? It is pretty hard not to know about Nekron. Especially since he is my father. You see, Aya, you didn't destroy all the Black Lanterns. Well, I was one of them then. I suppose you remember Ilana, right? While your white power was strong enough to destroy evey Black Lantern, my father and Ilana created shields around me. I didn't just escape unharmed, but I also got my father's Black Ring. And now... well, I am here to both take my revenge and you."

"Me?" She asked.

"Only over my dead body!" Razer growled and his lips curled up, revealing his sharp teeth.

Jason laughed and raised his right hand. A black portal opened behind the Lanterns. "See you soon." He chuckled.

* * *

 _So what seemed like a one chapter became more chapters. Everything will be explained in the next chapter more clearly, I promise. The wedding, well, it has to wait a while. I hope you like it._

 _Shout out to Panthon124 who gave me this great idea with Jason. Thanks a loooooot._

 _So? Opinions? Advice? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	8. I love you

_As someone, whose name I'm not going to reveal - *coughing* Panthon124 *coughing* - asked for a chapter with mostly Razer and Aya, this came out. I realized that I've never explained how Razer got to know Aya better so this will enlighten everyone._

 _Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing (excepting my OCs) cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

 _ **"Did you enjoyed the 'walk'?" Hal asked Razer as the young Volkregian returned into the main deck.**_

 _ **"What walk?"**_

 _ **"In my daughter's quarters."**_

 _ **"Um... I just talked to her, Jordan. There is no need to fuss over a mere talk."**_

 _ **Hal sighed. "I know that she is beautiful and smart and everything but don't cross the line."**_

 _ **Razer frowned and his lips pinched together. "Why would I...? I just made sure she is okay. Should I remind you that she is in space, far away from her home?"**_

 _ **"No. But hold yourself back." The Green Lantern adviced and grinned.**_

 _ **Razer's face turned red as he walked past the older man.**_

* * *

 _ **A soft sigh managed to break the deafening silence between the two coworkers from the main deck. Razer lifted his head up from his device only to see a frustrated Aya ready to hit something. Or someone. She was wearing a green knee-lenght dress and green boots. Her hair was loosen. The only makeup she used were black mascara and pink lipgloss.**_

 _ **"Aya?" He asked softly. She raised her head up and he could see tears welling in her eyes. "Why are you being frustrated?"**_

 _ **She let out another sigh and blinked until the tears disappeared. "I am feeling as if I am useless to you. To all of you. I don't possess a ring and I can't even find a frequency."**_

 _ **"Aya, it's been two weeks. There are millions of frequncies. You are not useless, Aya. But if it makes you feel better, I am in the same situation as you are. Neither me and you can find it now but soon we will succeed." He tried to make her feel better. Which he faild.**_

 _ **"You? In the same situation?" She asked. He could pick up the sarcasm in the tone of her voice. "You have a ring! You can help! While I stay here and fail at something simple as..."**_

 _ **"Stop it, Aya! You just have some minor troubles, that's all! Don't blame yourself for something so trivial as this, okay? You may not be aware, but all of us need you." He spoke with determination.**_

 _ **Aya nodded and bit her lower lip. "I apologize." She mumbled and returned to her device. An awkward silence followed their conversation.**_

 _ **Razer let out a low growl and bared his fangs as the door was opened with a hiss. "Still here?" Hal asked them. "Alone?"**_

 _ **The Volkregian rolled his eyes and sighed.**_

 _ **"Technically, father, we are not alone as LANOS is always present on every part of this vessel. Therefore, stating that we are alone is a mistake and..."**_

 _ **"Aya!" Razer cut her off. "I think he got the idea."**_

 _ **"Oh."**_

 _ **Hal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Go in your quarters, you can continue that technological shit tomorrow."**_

 _ **They nodded and left the main bridge.**_

* * *

 _ **"I am not tired, nor I want to enter the sleep stasis." Aya mumbled as she and Razer were heading towards their own quarters.**_

 _ **"Me neither. We could continue to work at the devices."**_

 _ **A small smile hit her lips. "This is a great idea, Blue Lantern!" She said. "Perhaps your quarters will be the best location for us to continue our work." She added and Razer redden.**_

 _ **He cleared his throat. "Ah... yeah... um..." He stuttered, trying to find the right words. "Well, come in." He managed and tipped the password. He entered, followed closly by Aya.**_

 _ **They sat on the bed, tools all around them. They propped themselves with their backs against the wall. Aya sighed and took the device she had been working at while Razer took his. After several minutes in which they worked in silence, Razer wandered his gaze over the bed, trying to find a tool. He frowned and reached his left hand for the tool that happened to be in Aya's right. In that very same moment, Aya decided to take another tool and moved from her position. Their eyes grew wide as Razer's hand landed on her chest instead of the bed.**_

 _ **The two coworkers looked into each other's eyes and blushed violently. To Aya, their touch was a foreign action. Her emotionless expression changed and her lips pinched together, thinned. Razer removed his hand slowly, his face red. Aya averted his gaze and got up. She walked to the door and, after opening it, she started running towards her quarters. Razer sighed and let out a low growl. That wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. It had been an accident but he had hoped that she would at least stay longer. With another sigh, the Blue Lantern put all the tools and the two devices on the small table present here and turned his ring off. He took his shirt off of him and tossed it on the chair. He climed into bed and tried to fall asleep but soon he found himself staring at the ceiling, thinking only about Aya.**_

 _ **While it was true that she had been scared, Aya had had another reason to run to her quarters. She knew that it had been just an accident and that it had happened just because both of them had moved at the same time, but that simple touch had stirred in her foreign sensations for the girl. She had never predicted that such a simple action would have such a strange effect on her. And that scared her.**_

 _ **Aya locked the door and climbed into the bed. She put her hands on her chest, where Razer's hand had been a few moments ago, and that happened to be her left side where her heart started racing out of control. She let out a sigh and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. Soon, she found herself staring at the ceiling and thinking about a certain Blue Lantern.**_

* * *

 _ **Razer sighed and his gaze trailed over Aya's body. She was dressed in a white tank top, green shorts and green boots. Her hair was loosen and it was falling in her line of sight as she seemed focused on her device. The other Lanterns were here too so Razer had no chance to talk to her about what had happened a few nights ago in his quarters. He hadn't been talking to her in days, no more that the usual greeting. He sighed and returned his attention towards his own device.**_

 _ **Carol raised an eyebrow at her daughter's strange behaviour. "Shouldn't you work at those in private?" She asked Razer. "We have to decide our next course of action and we don't want to distract you." She continued. "Go into the multipurpose room."**_

 _ **Aya made a barely perceptable grimace. "That will not be necessary as we are capable of working at our alternators while you are talking." She said, not looking at her mother.**_

 _ **"Aya..." Carol sighed.**_

 _ **Razer let out a low growl and got up. "I will be in my quarters." He announced and left.**_

 _ **This time though, Aya lifted her head and looked after the Volkregian. She sighed and also got up. "I need to rest. If you need my help, I will be in my quarters." She explained and left.**_

 _ **On the hallway, Aya made no movement to show that she wanted to talked to Razer. They went into their quarters without adressing a word to each other.**_

* * *

 _ **"Something is going on between them." Hal stated after his daughter had left.**_

 _ **"I know. I will talk to Aya, you talk with Razer." Carol decided and got up.**_

 _ **"What? Do you really think that he is gonna open up in front of me?"**_

 _ **"Force him." The Star Sapphire shrugged and went after Aya. Hal sighed.**_

 _ **"My life is driven by women." He mumbled before leaving.**_

* * *

 _ **"What did you do to her?" Hal asked while entering into Razer's room.**_

 _ **"What did I do to whom?" The Blue Lantern replied. He was lying in his bed.**_

 _ **"To my daughter. She isn't being her usual, curious self."**_

 _ **"Nothing."**_

 _ **"That wasn't 'nothing'."**_

 _ **"Alright." Razer sighed. "A small accident happened a few days ago. It managed to upset and unsettle her."**_

 _ **"What accident and when?"**_

 _ **"Suffice to say that during our work at the alternators, Aya became upset due to a... small and accidental movement I have made." He explained and blushed.**_

 _ **"Fix this!" Was Hal's simple order before leaving.**_

* * *

 _ **"Aya!" Razer said and knocked at Aya's door. "May I come in?"**_

 _ **"Yes." She answered so he opened the door. He found her sitting at her desk. She was with her back at him. Her shoulders were hunched.**_

 _ **"Are you alright?" He asked and stepped closer to her.**_

 _ **"My status is just fine." She answered, refusing to look at him.**_

 _ **"Aya, what happened the other day..." He started, making her turn around to face him. "I hope you know it was just an accident. I didn't mean it."**_

 _ **"I know." She responded and her brow furrowed.**_

 _ **"Then why have you been so upset?" He asked, now confused.**_

 _ **"Because..." She trailed off, blushing. "That action had never happened before."**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" He questioned, his curiousity getting the best of him.**_

 _ **"It had been a foreign sensation for me!" She snapped, tears welling in her eyes.**_

 _ **His eyes grew wide. "But..."**_

 _ **"I had neved been touched like that before and... I suppose I was scared." She confessed, her voice a whisper.**_

 _ **"You mean..." His brow furrowed. "You've never had a lover?" He asked, his heart pounding faster and faster.**_

 _ **She shook her head as a 'no'. "I... didn't feel love for anyone. Nor I felt the need to pretend..."**_

 _ **"Oh." He simply said.**_

 _ **"I apologize for the way I have treated you." She whispered and lowered her head ashamed. Razer smiled softly and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up.**_

 _ **"It's alright."**_

 _ **Her eyes literally lit up. "Let's start working at the alternators, shall we?" She questioned and tilted her head to the side.**_

 _ **He nodded. "We shall."**_

* * *

 _ **Aya yawned and closed her eyes. Razer looked from his device at her and smiled softly. "Tired?" He asked. She nodded as he used his ring to put all the tools and devices on the small table. Aya stretched out and let herself fall on the bed, laying herself down on her stomach. They were in his quarters but she didn't seem to care that she was going to sleep in his bed. Razer's face turned red as he noticed this. He shook her body but she was already asleep.**_

 _ **"Aya?" He asked softly. Not wanting to wake her up after almost one week in which she had barely slept. It had been one whole week since they had recome in good terms.**_

 _ **With a sigh, Razer turned his ring off and removed his shirt. He decided to wake up before she will so he will have enough time to get ready. He lied down next to her. He closed his eyes and, for the first time since Ilana had died, he had no nightmares. He dreamt only a certain human girl.**_

 ** _In the next morning, Aya was the first to wake up. She lazily opened her eyes, but still waning to continue her sleep. She snuggled even more closer to the form she felt next to her and tried to fall asleep again. Wait! A form? Her eyes snapped open and grew wide as she noticed her and Razer's position. Her head was resting on his chest, his right arm around her, his hand clutching her right hip, the other hand pillowed beneath his head. Her left arm was sandwiched between Razer and herself while her other hand was beneath her head. And this is not all. She blushed as she observed that he was topless. She sat up and her gaze wandered over his perfect sculptated torso, admiring his muscles. Not being able to resist, she gave in to the temptation to touch him. She traced the marking running down from his left eye until reaching his shoulder. Her touch took another path as she lightly ran her fingertips over his chest. She smiled and ran her fingertips over his hard six-pack. Her eyes took in each detail of his bared chest, memorizing every inch of him within seconds._**

 ** _Razer made a small noise and Aya tried to move but the grip he was having on her hip tightened. She laid herself back down, trying to stop the racing thoughts and steady the beats of her heart that was threatening to leave her chest. He turned on his right side and she found herself pressed between the cold wall and him. Heat was burning in her cheeks as she brought her right hand to his chest. She slowly, very slowly, moved in around him. She made a rubbing motion with her fingers over his back and a purring sound filled his throat. She stifled a giggle as he reminded him of cats. She repeated the motion again and he pressed himself into her even more, purring again. She brought her hand back to his chest and looked at his face. He was calm, peaceful and seemed relaxed. A small smile took hold of her mouth as she leaned up a little, the tip of their noses touching. His lips were slightly parted and she felt the unexpected urge to kiss him. She closed her eyes and angled her head, ready to kiss him, but she suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked once or twice, as if coming back from a trance. Why had she meant to kiss him? She had no idea. Her heart picked up its speed as she tried to get down._**

 ** _Razer made another small noise and slowly opened his eyes. He focused on Aya's face and for a second considered that it was just a dream. Yet it wasn't._**

 ** _"Good morning, Razer." Aya said, giving him a small smile._**

 ** _He nodded. "Why are you in my quarters?"_**

 ** _"I... believe I remained here last night. I apologize but I was tired and..."_**

 ** _"It's okay." He cut her off. It was now when he noticed their position. His cheeks started burning. "Um... how did we end up like this?"_**

 ** _"I... am not quiet sure." She answered. "Do you know that you make a purring sound just like an Earth animal named cat?" She asked._**

 ** _"Ah... ye-yeah. It is a sound my people use to make while... well, being comfortable with an... action or..."_**

 ** _"Oh."_**

* * *

"So this is what happened." Jason grinned and got ready to access another one on Aya's memories. She was wearing a grey tank top with a pink heart on her chest, green shorts and white boots.

Razer opened his eyes. Everything was a blur. He let out a low growl and rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms. He tried to remember what had happened. His visit to Aya. Their kiss. A portal. Jason. His eyes grew wide and he looked around him. He was in a cell with Jessica and Roxy not too far from him. Yet Aya was no where to be seen. Until he heard a soft moan. He looked towards where the moan had come from and his eyes narrowed. Aya was chained against a wall, seeming unconscious, while Jason had his hands, engulfed in black flames, on either sides of her head.

"You son of a bitch!" Razer spat out.

Jason looked at him and chuckled. "If I were you, I would be more polite. I am the one with a power ring, remember?"

The Volkregian let out a low growl and looked down at himself. It was true. None of them had their rings on. "Release her!" He ordered, his eyes locked on Aya's limp form, his heart threatening to leave his chest. He was worried for all their lives but he was most worried for her, for his lover.

"You are not in the position to order me!" Jason growled and his green eyes became black. His brow furrowed. "She is fine, just passed out."

Razer snorted. "Yeah, I am totally sure that you love her." He mumbled and got up. He was still weak but he used all his strenght and clutched two cell bars in his hands. "Release her!" He ordered again. He gritted her teeh and clenched his fists so hard that his knuckled became white.

"I will... once I get what I want." The Black Lantern responded with an extremly calm tone.

"And... what is... what you want?" Aya asked, her eyes slowly opening.

"Let me see... To bring my father back, to make Razer pay, to have you for me, to..."

"You... will never... succeed..." Aya managed, feeling lightheaded.

"Who knows?" Jason shrugged. He waved his right hand and the constructs that had been keeping Aya chained dissipated and made her fall in his arms. A growling sound filled Razer's throat as Jason walked with the weakened empath to the cell. He pinned Razer against a wall with a black construct and put Aya in, gently laying her down. He closed the door and walked away.

Razer fell in his hands and knees and went to Aya. "Aya?" He whispered softly and placed her head in his lap. "Aya?!"

"Razer..." She whimpered helplessly. "What... what is your status?" She asked. He sighed. Even in these moments she was concerned for him.

"I am fine. But you..." He said and took one of her hands in both of his. "What has that bastard done to you?"

"Watched... some of... my memories..." Aya managed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was surprised to see that there was no fear, no doubt. Her eyes grew wide, reflecting the yellowish glow from above them. "Fear... crystals..." She mumbled and tried to sat up. Razer halped her sit. He ran his right hand through her hair, stopping to stroke her back in a soothing gesture.

"What are Jessica and Roxy's status?" Aya asked and looked at her still passed out friends.

"Just unconscious."

Aya took his hands and searched for his blue ring or at least for the Seraphim Ring.

"He made sure to take our rings." Razer sighed.

"No!" She whispered. She closed her eyes and focused but nothing happened. She reopened her eyes and tried to use her powers but it was to no avail. "M-my powers aren't working..." She stuttered.

"Of course they aren't!" Jason answered to her statement and came out of the blue. "You thought that I was going to let an empath have her powers? Check your right wrist."

Aya did as she had been told and her eyes narrowed. There was a skin-tight black-glowing bracelat. She tried to remove it by undoing the clasp but she let out a pained cry as the bracelat electrocuted her.

"It stops your powers from working and any try of removing it will be futile as it will send energy waves through your whole body. Nothing to be worried about, execpting the fact that it will weaken you." He shrugged, not caring about Aya's reaction. "But I think that the only think you can do is to use your empathy."

"You... you are supposly in love with me..." Aya managed. "But what you are doing is..."

"I wasn't able to have you with my feelings. But I will have you by force."

Razer growled. "You son of a bitch!" He took Aya's right hand and gave it small kisses.

Jason rolled his eyes and left.

"Aya..." Razer whispered. She gave him small and weak smile. He placed small kisses all over her hand. She hugged him tightly, clinging to him. He hugged back, as if trying to take her pain away. "Aya..." He whispered again against her hair.

"Razer..." She whimpered.

"Aya? Razer?" They heard and broke apart. They looked behind Razer to see that Jessica and Roxy were slowly awaking up. Jessica squinted and grimaced. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I think that... our current location is Infinity." Aya answered.

Jessica and Roxy looked at each other. "How did we get here?" They asked at the same time?"

"Jason." Aya sighed and grimaced when she told his name. "That bastard's purpose is to bring Nekron back and..." She trailed off, her brow furrowing.

Razer got up and walked to the cell bars. Aya followed him though more weakly. She started caressing his back. He removed his head covering and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am sorry." She muttered and lowered her eyes.

"Don't be." He said. "You couldn't have known."

She sighed. "Razer..."

"It is not your fault." He said firmly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an intimate embrace. He kissed her brow, her cheeks, her nose and her lips. "I love you." He murmured against her mouth.

"And I, you." She answered and her hands came on his shoulders. "I always will."

Little they knew that they were wacthed from shadows by Jason. _Don't be so sure of it, Aya! You are noth just harmable. You are prone to be under my power._ A cruel grin made its way to his lips and his eyes turned black. _Just wait and see._

Aya broke the kiss and sighed. She rested her head on Razer's chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I am scared." She confessed and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He wanted to say to her that she will find a way, that everything is going to be alright, that she should have Hope, but he was aware that he needed to be told the same things by her. "We will get out of here." He finally spoke up. "It is a promise."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted so hard to believe him! "Tell me that everything will be alright!" She whispered. "That we will be freed! That you trust and believe in me! I... I need to be told these things." She continued. Razer pulled back and cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up to capture her whole attention

"Everything will be alright, Aya. But I highly doubt that you need me to tell you that I trust and believe in you as you are already aware of it."

She giggled. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss across his lips.

Jessica and Roxy, who considered that they were intrusing something they shouldn't be, found the ceiling very interesting.

* * *

Hours, days, weeks. They didn't know how much time had passed since they became Jason's prisonders. Nor did they know where they are going to be released.

Aya whimpered and hugged her knees to her chest. Though Jason had offered them the possibility to be freed, if thay would help him, they had refused. Razer approached his fiancee and hugged her tightly. She hugged back. "My love..." She whispered.

"It's okay, Aya." He also whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Weakened, tired... useless..."

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You are not useless."

"And like I need a long bubble-bath in order to calm myself down and relax." She giggled. "What about you?"

"I will survive." He shrugged. "At this point in time you are much more important than me, and in any day your well-being is my top priority."

"Razer, you cannot ignore your well-being and healt for me." Her brow furrowed. "It is also... unnecessary."

"What did you say?" He growled and pulled back to look at her. "Aya, what the hell have you just said?"

She was startled by his sudden outburst.

"It is not unnecessary?! You are, and always will be, my top priority. And if you think that my love and concern for you are unnecessary, you are mistaking!" He finished the last phrase with a low growl.

"I didn't say that. But it does unsettle me to know that you are ignoring youself for me."

He grabbed her shoulders, forcefully making her to look at him. "Aya..." He sighed and hugged her tightly. "I cannot allow you to be hurt. I will not allow!"

She started sobbing, hot tears of fear and anguish flowing down her cheeks. Razer pulled back and wiped her tears away. He bent down as she leaned up and their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss in which they put their whole love for each other.

"Ah, will you stop that emotional shit?" Jason asked and walked out from the shadows. "You're making me sick!"

The couple broke apart. "Release us!" Aya ordered and clenched her fists.

"Nah-ah. My plan isn't fulfilled yet."

Razer growled and bared his fangs in a snarl. "When I put my hands on you..." He started.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. You're going to kill me. I know, that's the main threat used." Jason rolled his eyes as his hands were surrounded by a black glow. "But let me see what you can really do."

Razer got up and went to the cell bars, gripping two of them tightly. "Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Jason laughed. "No. But... if you wish this so much... I suppose I can take a break from my plan and kill you."

Aya's eyes grew wide. She also got up and warpped her arms around Razer from behind. "Don't listen to him, my love. Don't do this. It will change nothing."

"I disagree with you, Aya." Jason spoke up. "If he wins, all of you will be free to go."

"And if I loose?" Razer snarled.

"You will die while your lover and her friends will remain here, serving for my purpose."

Razer felt his blood boiling. "Agreed."

"No!" Aya gasped. "Razer, I will not allow you to do something like this!" She said and let him turn around in her embrace.

"Aya, I want to set you free."

"What you wish is irrelevant." She said and frowned. "I will not allow you to do this."

"Aya..."

"I don't want you to be hurt!" She cried out as more tears made their way out.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I will be fine, Aya. There is no reason to be worried about."

"A Black Lantern, Razer. Their attacks have a great danger level and are difficile to be avoided."

"I take the chances."

"No! Razer, I can't afford to loose you!"

He placed a soft kiss across her lips, feeling how her body was shaking.

"I am waiting!" Jason pipped in.

Razer pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Wish me luck." He whispered and turned around. "I accept!" He announced. Aya gasped and stepped back as Jason opened the cell door and allowed Razer to get out.

"My ring." Razer said and reached his left hand for it. Jason nodded and offered him the blue ring.

"The best will win." The Black Lantern said as his opponent shoved his ring into his middle finger.

Aya started sobbing as her friends were holding her in a tight embrace. "Razer... be careful..." She whispered as her lover and her enemy took their fight positions.

Razer growled and his ring glowed powerfully on his finger. Jason's eyes turned black and his ring flickered. He launched a quick attack in the Blue Lantern's direction but his opponent managed to avoid it in time. Angry at making a mistake, he growled and created a sword construct. Razer followed his example and the two Lanterns started circling each other. Jason was the one who attacked first but Razer weiled the sword with precision and defended himself.

After several minutes, Razer finally tried an offensive attack. He tried to land a launch on Jason and managed to make a cut on his right forearm. Jason growled and used a blast of energy, throwing Razer in a nearby wall. The Blue Lantern growled but got up. The sword construct dissipated and he used a blast from his ring to throw Jason in a wall. The Black Lantern fell on his knees and hands as Razer approached him. With a powerful kick, he sent Jason back into the wall. Coughing, Jason got up and his body was engulfed in black energy. He raised his right hand up and black energy surrounded Razer. He was powerfully slammed against a wall. Jason grinned and caught Razer by his neck. He started choking the helpless Blue Lantern and feeding with his ring's energy.

Aya whimpered as she saw how Razer's body fell limp on the floor. There was blood at the corners of his mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as Jason removed the blue ring and brought Razer's lifeless body back into the cell.

"As I predicted. He is dead." The Black Lantern said.

None of the girls considered the thought of escaping. Aya approached Razer and knelt next fo him. She put his head onto her lap and gently stroked his cheeks. "Razer..." She whimpered helplessly as her body started shaking. "No! No! Razer, no!" She mumbled as tears were flowing down her cheeks, lading on her dead lover's cheeks and tracing his markings. "No... no... Please... come back to me..."

Jessica and Roxy looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to do.

"As our deal was, you will be my prisoners here until I will fulfill my mission." Jason announced the girls, still standing at the cell door.

Aya started sobbing and got up. She walked to Jason and slapped him with all the strenght she could muster. "You bastard!" She cried out. Jason let out a growl and looked at her. Her face was contorsioned into a grimace, her lips pinched together. "You killed him!"

The only response she received was a shrug.

She slapped him again, her strenght much bigger. "You will pay for this! It is me who will make you pay!" She threatened and clenched her fists. Jason took her hands and put her in a foreful kiss. Her eyes grew wide as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. She refused to make any actions. Instead of kissing back, she bit hard his lower lip. She strated to feel the taste of his warm blood. He pulled back and growled. She started digging her fingernails in his forearms, hoping that she was going to hurt him. It wasn't the case as his uniform protected him. His hands were surrounded by black energy and he clawed her right forearm and left wrist. She didn't feel the pain, nor did she see the blood. All she cared about was Razer.

"Let her go!" Jessica spoke up and she and Roxy approached Aya and Jason.

He released her with another growl. Aya wanted nothing more than to kill him herself and as he was closing the cell door, she was ready to jump at him and claw him. Her friends noticed her intentions and grabbed her arms to stay her.

"No! Let me go!" She struggled to get free.

"Aya, what you want to do is wrong." Roxy said and the girls released her.

Aya returned to Razer and took his pulse. Hot tears started flowing down her cheeks as she found nothing. "Razer..." She whimpered helplessly. "Please... come back to me..." She pushed her face in the crook of his neck and started sobbing. "I love you, Razer..." She whispered. "I love you..."

Jessica and Roxy looked at Aya with compassion, not knowing what to do or say.

"I love you, Razer..." Aya repeated and pulled back a little. She placed a soft kiss across her lips, waiting for a movement from him. Nothing happened. "Razer..." She whimpered and cuddled next to him. "I love you, Razer..."

* * *

 _*gasp* I finished this in such a rush! I had so much inspiration that this chapter practically wrote itself. I hope you like it._

 _A big shout out to Panthon124 for giving me fresh ideas for this story._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


	9. Tricks and surprises

_Last chapter: the saddest thing I've ever made. *looking down* I feel ashamed. Actually, I don't. Let's find out why, shall we? Well, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing (excepting my OCs) cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

Aya sobbed quietly next to Razer's body. She had managed to place the lifeless body of her lover in a darker place and she had cuddled next to him. She hadn't been moving since then.

"Do you think she's okay?" Jessica asked.

Roxy looked at Aya and back at Jessica, shaking her head. "I don't know. She is strong but this... this probably unmade her."

Aya closed her eyes and sniffed. A soft sigh escaped her as she brought her right hand to Razer's left cheek, now icy-cold. She had to stop lamenting, and she was aware of that. But she couldn't. She felt extremly weak. Suddenly, the pained girl sat up. Her gaze wandered to the black-glowing bracelat. Slowly, she brought her left hand to the bracelat. Her fingers caught the clasp and she readied herself for the pain she was going to feel. She bit her lower lip, ready to undo the clasp.

"Aya, what do you think you're doing?" Roxy's question snapped her out of her action.

"I deserve to die." Was her simple response and tried to undo the bracelat. As she had predicted, it electrocuted her. She stifled a pained cry as tears welled at the corners of her eyes.

"Stop!" Jessica cried out and went to Aya. "Don't hurt yourself! He wouldn't want that!"

Aya looked at her friend with a mixture of pain, anger, compassion and hate. "I am aware. But I am also aware of the fact that he is dead. He will not come back."

"He would want you to be happy."

Not listening to her friend, Aya tried again to undo the bracelat, action met with another shockwave. The pain was much worse this time, though.

"Aya..." Jessica sighed.

"If I can't be with him in this world, we will be together in the afterlife." Aya announced and repeated the try of unclasping the bracelat, this time screaming in pain.

"This is crazy, Aya!" Roxy pipped in.

"This is my choice." She said. Jessica returned to her previous place as Aya used the bracelat again, powerful shockwaves running through her body. She cried out again and got ready for another energy wave but something got her attention. Her heart started racing out of control and she lowered her gaze over Razer. ' _What am I doing? This is wrong. He would want me to find a way out._ ', she thought to herself. She laid down again and rested her head on his chest, sobbing. "Razer..." She whimpered helplessly. "My love..." She murmured, closing her eyes, her whole body shaking.

"We have to find a way out!" Jessica said.

"We will." Aya announced. "I just need some time to... process everything."

Roxy went to the cell bars, gripping two of them tightly.

Aya sighed and ran her right hand over Razer's chest, waiting for something to happen. She opened her eyes and went to the cell bars. She let out a frustrated growl. "That son of a bitch will pay for hurting Razer! I will make sure he will!" She growled again and returned to Razer. She cuddled next to his ice-cold body and sighed, closing her eyes. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my love." She whispered softly.

* * *

She now was sure he was dead. But she still hoped. She had tried so hard. She had taken his pulse, she had watched him, she had hoped. But it had been in vain. He was indeed dead. And that shattered her heart. She had tried. It had been hours since she had seen his lifeless body. It had been hours since her heart had been broken.

She was lying next to him, her head on his chest, her left hand sandwiched between him and herself and her right hand beneath her head. Just like in the day when they had first shared a bed. A sob escaped her slightly parted lips, breaking the deafening silence. She needed to hear his voice, to feel his warm skin instead of the ice-cold body, she yearned to be assured by him that everything will be alright. But she received nothing. Funny. To love someone with al your heart only to loose him. She felt so helpless, so hopeless. Her Will dimmed. She wanted nothing more that to die, to be with him once again. But she was aware that she couldn't die. He wouldn't want her to die, she kept reminding herself. He would want her to fight, to defeat, to win. She sighed. After all those years, she still remembered his words from that day on Oa when Nekron had taken her away from her lover and forced her to bring him back. And exactly when she thought she had no more tears left, she started crying again. She hated to cry, to be weak. She hated the whole situation. She hated that Razer had sacrificed himself. She hated Jason. She sobbed silently, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Then, something unexpected happened. Aya felt a warm touch on her right forearm but she refused to hope or to open her eyes. And then she felt it. Razer's chest rised and fell as he took a deep breath. Her sobs stopped and she clutched his shirt hard, tears still falling down on her cheeks.

"Stop crying!" She heard. Her heart was pounding fast, threatening to leave her chest as his voice sounded firm and determined. "Get up!"

She slowly but surely sat up and opened her eyes that grew wide as she saw Razer. His eyes were open and he was breathing. "What...? Razer..."

He also sat up and gave her a small smile. Her breath hitched as she took his right hand and searched his pulse. And she felt it. She brought her right hand to his throat which he arched, allowing her to check his pulse again. A gasp passed her lips as she found it. Slowly, her hands shaking a little, she cupped his face in her hands.

"Razer..." She breathed out, her voice a barely auditible whisper. But he heard it nevertheless.

"Yes, Aya?" He whispered. Aya hugged him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You are alive..." She mumbled. "You are alive." She said and pulled back. "This is... impossible. I saw you. You died!" She mumbled, now freaked out.

"No, I didn't."

"How... what was the real thing that happened there?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"It is a conservative instinct my specie has. While our life is threatened, we are able to mimick a death, we pretend to be dead in order to confuse our enemies. During that fake death, the beat of our hearts stops and we cease to breath. Our body goes into a stasis. We are able to stay like this hours or even days, it depends from a Volkregian to another. During this fake death, we are aware of everything that happens around us and excepting our hearing, all our senses become low. Usually, we return from this after there is no danger for us or... if something that ravages our feelings happens."

She nodded slowly, as if trying to process. "I see." She mumbled. Her palm made contact with his cheek in a powerful slap that echoed in the almost empty room. "You son of a bitch!" She cried out. "You let me think you ceased to live! Your fake death almost unmade and I was ready..." She trailed off, refusing to cry again. "I thought you died, Razer."

He nodded. "I am so sorry, Aya. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed... mmmph..." She cut him off by grasping the front of his shirt and dragging him towards her, his mouth landing overtop of hers. Whatever word he had meant to say was drifted into a 'mmmph' as she kissed him with all the passion she could muster. She clung to him, forgetting why she had been upset. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, causing a groan to escape him. His hands gripped the back of her tank top as he tilted his head to the side, giving them a better angle. She released his lip from between her teeth and her hands came to the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He tugged at her lips with his razor-like fangs. She gasped as he started moving his hands up and down her back, massaging her. They finally broke the kiss when the need for air couldn't be ignored any longer. Their lips were swollen and almost red.

"I love you, Razer!" She said and cupped his face in her hands.

"And I love you." He whispered and rubbed his nose against hers. His brow furrowed and he clasped her hands in his. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the clotted blood on her forearms. "What does it mean, Aya?" He asked.

"Jason. He kissed me after you... faked your own dead... but as I made no action to respond and I chosed to physically hurt him instead, he decided to give me physical pain so he scratched me." She explained in a rush.

"I didn't..." He started. "I am so sorry." He said and kissed her skin where the scratches were visible. She blushed slightly but did not pull back. His lips trailed over her left wrist and he closed his eyes. _I will make him pay for hurting her._ He mentally vowed and opened his eyes in time to see a grimace across her face. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"My status is as fine as it can be in my current situation." She mumbled and frowned. "What made you stop to pretend that you are dead?" She asked him.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "You and your... state. I couldn't stand to see you like that. I couldn't stand to see you cry."

A tear flowned down her right cheek and he wiped it away. He gently took her right hand and placed lazy kisses all over her fingers. "Never do that again!" She ordered.

"What?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

"The fake death. I can't stand the pain of loosing you. You... you scared me to death, Razer."

"I know but... it was necessary."

"Why?"

He reached his right hand in a pocket and pulled out four power rings. "Didn't you miss these?" He asked.

"How did you...?" She questioned and took her green ring, checking it.

"When he took my ring off, he searched my pockets for any kind of weapon. I silently did the same with him."

"How? There would have been a possibility of... 94% to be caught."

He shrugged. "I was in militia a while, remember? I was taught to move silently. He didn't even feel."

"Oh." Her eyes narrowed. "You did not find the Seraphim Ring." She said regretfully.

Razer rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, about that. I..."

"What are the odds to be lost?" She muttered.

"I did not loose it. I merely forgot about it." He said and pushed his hand under his shirt. Aya raised a questionable eyebrow at his action but her eyes grew wide and a bright smile hit her lips as he pulled out the Seraphim Ring. It was on a necklace around his neck. She started to open her mouth to speak. "Don't ask, I have no idea what I was thinking when I did that." He stopped her and handed the rings to her. He unclasped the necklace and shoved the ring onto his finger. The Seraphim Ring glowed.

"I am glad you did." Aya said as he placed the necklace into another pocket. "What material is that made from?"

"Something from Volkreg." He answered. "I considered the thought to have something from there and from you simultaneously. So I did that."

"The Seraphim Ring protected you from being hurt. Along with your specie's ability it came in handy." She said.

"Yeah, I think so."

She pecked his lips and got up, going to her friends. "I believe there is a big possibility for us to defeat Jason." She announced and handed them the two rings. "Hide them until I tell you."

Jessica got up and hugged Aya. "I am so glad you're okay!" She said. "What were you thinking?!"

"To be with Razer."

Roxy hid her ring into a pocket and grinned. She walked to Razer and playfully shoved him. "Never scare her like that!"

The Volkregian nodded. "Understood."

Aya nodded towards her fiancè and clenched her fists as Razer laid back down. She walked to the cell bars and cleared her throat. "JASON!" She shouted.

* * *

" _JASON!_ " The man in question grinned.

"I have to go." He said to the wisp of smoke in front of him. "She is waiting."

" ** _Remember what I told you._** "

"I know, father. There is no need to be worried about that." He said as the wisp dissipated. With a grin, Jason returned to the dungeon.

* * *

Aya sighed with impatience and started taping her foot. She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding her ring under her elbow. Her eyes narrowed as Jason came in her line of sight.

"Well?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

She remained quiet.

Jason sighed. "Have you called me here with what reason? Did you decide to help me?"

"Of course... not. I will never help you! I am asking you to release us."

"Why should I oblige. After all, you are the one who killed my father."

Her lips pinched together, thinned.

"And you will be the one bringing him back."

She scoffed. "Less likely. There is no way in which you would be able to make me help you!" She said with determination.

He chuckled and approached the cell. He stopped until his face was at a few milimeters from the bars. "Oh, but there is." He said darkly.

Razer had to restrain himself from getting up and hitting Jason. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"What would that be?" She asked, her curiousity getting the best out of her.

His eyes turnes black as his ring flickered. "Simple. I just have to get to your heart."

"That will never happen!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jason clicked his tongue. "Okay, enough pretending! Razer, I know you are alive so stop this!"

Aya's eyes grew wide. "He is dead, Jason."

"No, he isn't. Don't you think I know about that little trick his specie has?"

"So there is no need to pretend anymore!" Razer said and walked next to Aya. He clenched his right fist and his Blue Lantern uniform materialized on him. Aya sighed and focused, her Green Lantern unifor appearing. Jessica and Roxy followed her example and went to the cell bars.

"You are in minority, Jason. I suggest you to surrender." Aya said, her voice firm and fearless. She shot the bars and created an exit for her and her companions. Jason stepped back startled.

His startled expression changed to a malicious one. "As all of you are out, and I am alone, I suppose the odds are against me. But this will change." He grinned and raised his right hand which was engulfed in black flames. "My loyals servants, rise!" He ordered. Out of the blue, three Black Lanterns appeared in a wisp of black smoke. They were nimbus-like, only their eyes and teeth white while there bodies were black and ghost-like. Jason looked at each of them and his gaze stopped on one of them who seemed a female. "Show yourself!" He commanded to her. The figure nodded as a grey wisp surrounded her from head to toe, making her look like she had looked before her death.

"Hello, Razer!" She 'friendly' greeted and clenched her fists.

"Il-Ilana?" He asked in shock.

"Did you miss me, beloved?" She asked teasingly.

"ENOUGH!" Jason growled. "Take the others, Aya is mine!" He announced and raised into the air. Aya's eyes narrowed.

"Be careful, Razer." She said and flied after Jason. As Razer engaged Ilana in battle, Jessica and Roxy took the other two figured.

"Look at you!" Ilana cooed. She approached Razer and cupped his face in her hands. "You didn't change too much."

"But you changed. A lot!" He accused and grabbed her hands, pushing her aside. She growled and took an offensive stance.

"You have no chance against me, Aya!" Jason chuckled as he shot a beam of energy in Aya's direction. "Give up as still you can!"

"I will never give up!" She said, avoiding his attack and shooting a beam of energy herself. She managed to hit him in his chest but it only made him grin.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are while bothered?" He asked.

"Has anyone ever told you how crazy you became?"

Jason shrugged. "I stopped counting."

Aya let out a low growl and shot a hole in the ceiling, before flying through it. Jason flied after her, an evil grin across his face. They arrived in what looked like a throne room. Aya shot him in his chest a couple of times before he formed a shield. He created a whip construct and wrapped in around Aya, bringing her close to him. She growled and raised her right hand at his chest, her ring glowing powerfully.

"The bracelat." She said. "Take it off!"

"Do you know what it does with you?" He asked, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"It stops my powers from working. I will not request this again! Take. It. Off!"

Jason chuckled. "And it feeds with your unique energy."

Her eyes grew wide. "No!" She whispered, in shock.

"I think you know well what this means."

"You son of a bitch!" She cried out and shot a powerful beam of energy in his chest, making him stumble a couple of steps backward.

"Too late, Aya. I will ressurrect my father and nothing will stop me!"

"I will!" She said and clenched her fists.

He let out a short huffing laugh. "You see, Aya, my father made a big mistake when he used Red Lantern Energy to make you help him. I will not make the same mistake as him. I found a much more interesting way in which I will be able to both bring my father back and have you."

She scoffed. "You have no chance."

"Really?" He asked and stepped closer to her. Aya made a few steps back until she met the throne. "Look at you, Aya. Your fiancè is engaged in a battle with his dead wife while your friends are fighting two of my most loyal Lanterns. And you..." He said with compassion, bringing his right hand to her face and gently stroking her left cheek. "You are here... helpless... powerless... ready to become mine forever."

"I am not helpless. Nor I am powerless." She snapped is hand away. "You are mistaking. I will never accept to be yours!" She declared.

Jason growled and his ring glowed. He used a construct to tie her hands up. His eyes turned black as he cupped her face in his hands and put her in for a forceful kiss. Her eyes grew wide and he kept his own eyes open, staring deeply into hers. His tongue darted along her lower lip and slipped into her mouth. She screamed against his mouth and tried to get away from him but she found that she couldn't move. She wanted to avoid to look into his eyes but something was stopping her from moving her gaze away. Suddenly, she stopped struggling. Her eyes became black with small white pupils and her uniform dissipated, her ring becoming inactive. When Jason saw that, the construct keeping her tied up disappeared. Aya snaked her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he closed his own eyes.

* * *

Razer let out a low growl and shot Ilana with a powerful beam of energy. There were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead as he tried to destroy his dead wife. The Black Lantern narrowed her eyes and lifted her ring hand up, shooting black energy in Razer. He instinctivly raised his left hand up and the Seraphim Ring glowed, creating a shield. Seeing this, he shot a beam of white energy from the Seraphim Ring in Ilana who dissipated with a sharp cry. He grinned and used the same attacks to destroy the remaining two Black Lanterns.

"Thanks." Jessica said and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you!" Roxy squealed.

Razer nodded and looked around him. "Where is Aya?" He asked and his gaze wandered to the hole in the ceiling. His eyes grew wide and he took flight, the girls following him, going through the hole and arriving into the throne room. His upper lip curl up in a snarl as he noticed Jason and Aya kissing.

"Jason!" He growled and clenched his fists.

The Black Lantern broke the kiss and looked behind him at the bothered Blue Lantern. "So you defeated her?" He asked incredulously. "It doesn't matter anyway. I now have what I wanted."

Aya was looking at Razer with a cold glare. "Aya..." He whispered. "Are you alright?"

Her brow furrowed. "My status is fine, Blue Lantern. Is there something you request?" She asked as Jason stepped out, allowing Razer to see Aya clearly. The clothes she had been wearing for the past days were full of dust and some clotted blood. There was a small cut on her shorts and small bruises could be observed on her arms and legs. Jason took her right hand in both of his own and his eyes turned black for a few seconds and reverted back to their normal green color as the black-glowing bracelat fell on the floor with a muffled THUMP. In an instant, Aya's body was being engulfed in black flames, her clothes changing into a one-piece black skin-tight outfit. She had now black fingerless gloves and black boots. A grey belt was around her middle. The collar was high, just like the one from Carol's Star Sapphire uniform, and a part from her cleavage was revealed.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as Jessica and Roxy stepped closer to Razer. "Dare to move closer, Lanterns, and you will regret your actions!" Aya threatened and raised her right hand up. Her gaze fell on her green ring and a low growl escaped her lips. She took it down and threw it on the floor at Razer's feet. "That is unnecessary and useless to me." She spoke up as an energy bubble projected by Razer's ring picked the green ring up. He placed it in a pocket and rised his gaze to meet Aya's cold and hateful one.

"What has he done to you, Aya?" He asked softly.

"Nothing of your concern." She answered cooly as black energy surrounded her right hand. With a wave of her hand, the three Lanterns were pinned against a wall.

"Aya..." Razer whimpered as she floated towards them, her face expressionless, her eyes betraying no emotions. Aya raised her right hand once again, ready to blast the Lanterns and end their life, but meeting Razer's gaze, something flashed within her eyes. It had lasted only a second but Razer was sure of what it had been. It had been a mixture of emotions. Fear. Doubt. Apprehension. Remorse. And Love. Her lips pinched together, thinned, and she raised her both hands that were surrounded by black energy. Her eyes closed and her mind gave the command of blasting them.

"Good bye!" She whispered and opened her eyes again.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger. I didn't mean to end it that way but this is how my mind dictated. I just can't get enough of the Dark Aya *sigh*. Anyway, I hope you like it._

 _Again, shout out to Panthon124 for the well-known reasons (I hope). And another shout out for all of you who read this story._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please. (Reviews are what keep me going!)_


	10. In love and war

_When will I stop separating Razer and Aya? Answer: never! Anyway, enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I have had we would have seen many Razaya kisses._

* * *

"Good bye!" Aya whispered and opened her eyes again. Razer closed his eyes, ready for the final blast. But nothing happened. Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring into a black pair of eyes. He blinked rapidly, now confused. "Killing you now would be ilogical and irrelevant." Aya said and lowered her arms.

"Aya..." Jason started while approaching her. "It's neither ilogical or irrelevant, Aya. You have to kill them."

"That is incorrect." Aya said, narrowing her eyes and looking at him. "In order to bring your father back, a sacrifice is needed to be done. One of them will suffice."

"Yes, it is..." A grin hit his lips. "Yeah, you're right. Take their rings off and take them to the dungeon!" He ordered.

She nodded and returned her attention to the Lanterns. She took Razer's ring off, looking at him as if he were a stranger. She searched his pockets for any kind of weapon and she found the necklace from earlier and her green ring. She took them and her brow furrowed. The Seraphim Ring got her attention and she took it off. Razer had been silent the whole time but he felt the need to say something to her.

"Aya..." He whispered. Aya responded nothing. She just moved to take Jessica and Roxy's rings off and search for any kind of weapon. When she was done, she encased all the powers rings into a black bubble but she put the necklace and the Seraphim Ring in a pocket from her outfit. When she was done, black energy surrounded her hands and a portal opened beneath the Lanterns. Aya released them and let them fall through the portal, back into the cell they had been.

"Good job, Aya." Jason praised her and approached her.

"Thank you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged back and rested her head on his chest while he rested his chin on the top of her head. "What are we going to do with their power rings?" She asked.

"Destroy them!" Was his simple command before he let her go. He cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger and pressed his lips against hers. She made a surprised noise but kissed back. She brought her hands to his chest as his moved to her waist. As he ran his tongue along her lower lip, she slightly parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her hands snaked themselves around his neck as he pulled her closer to him.

Aya was the one who broke the kiss when she couldn't ignore the need for oxygen any longer. She let out a soft sigh and got away from his embrace.

"Destroy the rings." Jason ordered. "I have to... pay a visit to our 'guest'."

Aya nodded as he flied into the dungeon through the hole in the floor. She faintly remembered that she had made it but she couldn't exactly tell when or why. With a shrug, she returned her attention to the four power rings encased in the black bubble. She raised her right hand up and the bubble dissipated but black energy engulfed the rings, allowing them to float. Aya's hand was surrounded by black flames as she was ready to destroy the rings. But she stopped. She made the rings float to her and let them fall in her palm. She placed them in a compartment from her belt and made a rock explode. Satisfied with that, she went to the throne and sat in it. She frowned and looked at her engagement ring. She took it off and examined it. With her index finger, she traced the contours of the diamond and admired how well the ring had been worked out. She turned it around over and over again, learning every inch of it. It seemed very familiar to her even though she had no idea why she had had it on her finger. With a sigh, she lifted her head up in time to see Jason approaching her.

* * *

Razer let out a low growl and dusted himself off. "Is any of you hurt?" He asked, looking at Jessica and Roxy with concern. The girls shook their heads as a 'no'.

"But you will be very soon." Jason announced and walked to the cell bars. "Aya is under my control now, Razer. And despite everything you do, she will remain this way."

Razer growled. "She will not! She is strong enough to fight against your control."

Jason laughed. "However, I need a voluntier for the sacrifice. Will any of you offer for this? Maybe... one of the girls?"

With a growl, Razer snarled and revealed his fangs. "Leave them out of this!"

"So we have a voluntier for this. Congrats, Razer. In three days you will be dead. This time for real." He laughed and returned into the throne room.

Razer cursed under his breath and propped himself again the wall. "Damn it!" He growled. "I'll make him pay for what he has done to Aya!" He vowed and sat on the cold floor. Jessica approached him and also sat down. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered soothing words.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jason asked Aya and stopped in front of her.

"Examining this." She answered and showed him her engagement ring. "Where did this came from?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's not important." He said and took the ring from her. He threw it behind him. The ring fell through the hole and landed at the cell where Razer and the girls were in.

Aya nodded, in sign she understood. She got up and Jason placed his hands on her hips, kissing her. She kissed back but with reluctance. She felt as if something was wrong, as if he wasn't the right person. But she kissed back nevertheless. She gave him a small smile after they broke the kiss. Jason started placing kisses all over her neck, sometimes stopping to nibble. Aya closed her eyes and moaned softly as he made sure to leave a mark on her neck. She arched her throat to give him a better angle but she pushed him backwards when she felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to take her outfit off of her.

"What...?" He started.

The look she was giving him made him stop. "Don't!" She said.

"But..."

"I do not wish that to happen here, nor now. I need more time." She said and walked away. "Do I have a room here?" She asked and clenched her fists.

* * *

Razer kept studying Aya's engagement ring as if he had never seen it before.

"Razer?" Jessica whispered.

"He made sure to get rid of anything that could remind her of me." He growled and put the ring into a pocket.

* * *

Aya sighed and sat on the bunk from her room. She looked outside the window only to see a grey, almost black sky, and an almost full moon. She sighed again and pulled out Razer's necklace and the Seraphim Ring. She smiled softly and examined the ring before putting it on the necklace. She then put the necklace around her neck and hid in under her outfit. Fortunately for her, the necklace was long enough to go undetected beneath her clothes. She let herself fall on the bed and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

"Aya." She heard, causing her eyes to snap open. "May I come in?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

He entered and sat next to her on the bed.

"When will the ritual take place?" She asked and sat up.

"Over three days, during the Full Red Moon." He answered.

She nodded. "I see."

"You will be the one performing it." He said. "The sacrificed one will be Razer." He added.

"Nekron needs a body to return in. His spirit will possess Razer's body. Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a small smile and laid down again.

"I love you." He said out of a sudden.

She looked at him with surprise. "And I, you." She answered, not too sure of what she sould be saying. Though she didn't felt that her declaration had come out from her heart. It was something she had blurted out like a reflex. She was sure that she didn't love him.

* * *

Razer sighed and went to the cell bars. He had no idea what time it was but he was sure that he had been away from Aya for hours. Jessica and Roxy had just fallen asleep but he couldn't sleep. Not when Aya was being controlled by Jason.

He ran his right hand through his hair and let out a low growl. He heard easy footsteps. Only one person could walk like this and he knew who it was. A small smile took hold of his lips.

"Aya." He whispered and gripped two bars in his hands.

"Razer." Aya whispered and came into light, close to the bars.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"My status is fine." She mumbled and stepped closer to him. He reached his right hand for her but she made no move to touch it.

"He is controlling you." He said.

"This is incorrect."

"You are not yourself, Aya."

"I am myself!" She snapped.

"Why did you come here?" He asked.

Why? To talk to him? No, it wasn't the right answer. Then why? Her jaw was clenched, eyelids lowered.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"I am not quiet sure of what I feel." She confessed.

"Because I love you, Aya!" He declared as if she hadn't spoken.

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Oh."

"Do you love Jason?"

"I do not know."

He reached his right hand again and gently touched her left cheek. She made no move to stop him. "He is using you in order to bring Nekron back."

She brought her left hand up over his, holding it there. "This is only a part of the truth."

"Aya..." He sighed. "Why are you helping him?"

"Your body will provide Nekron's body." Aya involuntarily blurted out. "I will kill you three days from now on and Nekron will possess your body."

He nodded slowly. "I see. Why are you telling all these to me?"

"I don't know the answer myself. I have a feeling that I should tell you." She answered and brought her face closer to his. He tried to move his hand from her but her own hand gripping his made him stop. He closed his eyes and bent down. Aya closed her own eyes and leaned up, invading the last millimeters from between their faces. Their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss that lingered. She brought her free hand to the hand he used to grip one of the bars and touched it. When he ran his tongue along her lower lip, in a way of asking permission, she didn't resist. She slightly parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Kissing Razer felt good, felt right. She wanted nothing more than just to kiss him, to allow him to touch her, to let him explore her. Her body was engulfed in white flames and she started to remember. Razer, her lover, her fiancè. But as they broke the kiss, the energy surrounding her disappeared, her memories lost. Her lips were still tingling from their kiss. Yet it didn't bother her.

Aya blinked rapidly a couple of times and gave him a shy smile. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"What?" He asked, gently grazing her cheek with his thumb.

"To enjoy our kiss so much." She confessed and blushed.

"Would it surprise you to learn that it wasn't for the first time when we kissed?"

"Probably it should. But... I am not surprised."

"Aya, I..."

"I should go now. I souldn't have come here." She said and backed away from him. She took flight into her room, leaving a confused Razer behind. He sighed and returned to his spot. Roxy slowly opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Are you okay?" She asked and came closer to Razer.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Aya was here."

"What did she say?"

Jessica let out a yawn and opened her eyes. "Is she still under Jason's control?" She asked.

Razer didn't respond. "We kissed." He finally spoke up. "And she told me about his plan. He doesn't control her. Not entierly."

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked.

"He has control only over her mind." A small smile hit his pale lips as he continued: "But her heart belongs to me."

Jessica nodded. "So you just have to remind her of what you have."

"Yeah." He answered, staring at the cell bars. "And I will make her remember." He vowed.

* * *

With a deep sigh, Aya closed the door from her room. She went to the window and looked at the dark sky. The moon was up with a red aura surrounding it. She felt a shiver running down her spine and she pulled out the Seraphim Ring, examining it. The moonlight reflected itself on it, making sparkles play along it. She touched her lips, thinking about her kiss with Razer. She started to wonder why she had kissed him in the first place. She hadn't meant to kiss him. She had just wanted to warn him. But why? She knew that it had been wrong but still...

Aya put the ring back under her outfit and sighed again. She heard footsteps coming from the corridor but payed no attention to them. She knew who it was. Though she wished it was someone else. The door opened.

"Aya." Jason said and came in. He went straight to Aya and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. "Nothing of great importance."

He grinned and spun her around. She blinked rapidly a couple of times as she found herself staring into his green eyes. Though persoanlly she wished it were blue the eyes she was staring into and another person to hold her like this. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards Razer. And this attraction was even bigger when she was with Jason. Like now, for instance. He leaned down and kissed her with wildness, taking her by surprise. His hands moved to her hips while she placed hers on his shoulders. He let his hands travel upwards, to her ribs and then breasts. She protested by making a small noise but he didn't move his hands. He started walking and they arrived to the bed. One more step and they landed on the bed, with Jason on top. Aya abruptly broke the kiss and frowned. He ignored her as he started placing kisses all over her neck. He nibbled at her pulse point, causing a gasp to escape her. Her eyes slowly closed but she didn't felt as if she was doing the right thing.

"Stop!" She ordered and opened her eyes. Jason pulled back and looked at her in shock.

"What?!"

"I said stop!"

"Why?" He almost growled.

"Because I do not want us to continue."

"Why not, Aya?"

"I do not feel myself ready. I do not wish to rush the things between us."

Grumbling, he complied and got down from her. He left and closed the door behind him. With a sigh, Aya got up and locked the door for any eventuality. She wanted just to be by herself for a while. The little weight from between her breasts reminded her about the Seraphim Ring and about him. "Razer..." She whispered.

* * *

"Get ready!" Jason said to Aya. They were in the throne room. Aya was sitting in his lap and until now they had been kissing with him pausing from time to time in order to bite onto her neck. "We have one more hour left."

She nodded and he gave her one last kiss before letting her go. She went into the dungeon where the prisoners were talking. "Razer." She said and he went to the cell bars. His lips pinched as she unlocked the door and allowed him to get out. "My advice for you is not plan anything because any attempt at escaping would be futile."

He nodded and she locked the door.

"Aya!" Jessica said and walked to the bars. "Don't do this! You love Razer, not Jason."

A frown made its way to Aya's smooth brow. "I have no reason to talk to you." She said.

"We are your friends, Aya!" Roxy spoke up and approached her friends. "And Razer is your fiancè."

They heard Aya scoff. Her eyes were surrounded by black flames as she caught Razer's hands behind his back. Black energy under the form of a rope appeared, tying his hands up. She pushed him and he obliged, no doubt very aware of what was going to happen. Or... was he?

They arrived into the throne room. In front of the throne there was a rectangle-shaped stone table. Razer had a hunch about what the table had to do with Jason's plan. Aya made him sit on the table and complied without complaining. The energy keeping his hands behind his back disappeared so he was able to freely move them. She took his shirt off of him, trying not to let her gaze wander over his naked torso. Still, she couldn't help but admire him. She ignored her burning - and probably red - cheeks and continued her work.

"It will end quickly, I promise." She said and took his hands, pinning them over his head. He said nothing. Black energy surrounded both their hands as his wrists and feet were being surrounded by black energy, stopping him from moving. Her brow furrowed. "You are not scared about dying. You are not worried, nor concerned. Why is that?"

"Because as long as you are here, with me, nothing could ever scare me." He answered and gave her a small smile.

"I do not comprehend. Why is my simple presence enough to make you fearless?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He sighed. "Never mind." He muttered and avoided eye contact. Yet she wasn't content with a half-answer. She placed her hands on either side of his face and gently pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and arched his throat, kissing back. Without asking for her permission, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. Aya was surprised at his easinest but she didn't move. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, making her gasp. She pulled back a little and rubbed her nose against his. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know the answer myself. But I assume it was for... more courage?" She offered.

He nodded slightly. "You are not evil." He stated.

Instead of an answer, her choice was to kiss him once more. This time though, she broke the kiss before he could have deepened it. "Prepare yourself! The time came." She said and pulled back. He raised one eyebrow at her stoick expression. Her face betrayed no emotion.

Jason came to them and made himself comfortable on the throne. The throne was in Razer's left so the Volkregian needed just to turn his head to see the grinning face of his foe. Razer let out a low growl as Jason raised his right hand up. The tabe and Aya were surrounded by black energy that allowed her to go out from it but allowed no one to enter. With a wave of her hand, a big hole was created on the ceiling, allowing the Full Red Moon to reflect its rays over the three persons here. Jason nodded towards Aya who created a dagger construct. She turned with her back at Jason and took a deep breath to steady the nervous beats of her heart. She placed the tip of the dagger where Razer's heart was and tears welled in her eyes.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me." She mouthed to Razer whose eyes had been on her the whole time. He nodded.

"I will." He also mouthed. "I love you, Aya!" He confessed as she closed her eyes, ready to stab him. He also closed his eyes, ready to die, ready to feel the following pain. But... nothing happened. He felt no pain. His eyes opened and he looked up at Aya. Tears were flowing freely on her cheeks, her eyes turning from black to the blue hue he loved.

"No!" She growled as the dagger construct dissipated. "I refuse to kill him!" She said and turned around, looking at Jason with hate withing her eyes.

"What?! Aya, you will do as I say! Kill him now!"

"No!" She spat out. "You don't have control over me, Jason! Not anymore. You controlled my mind but you weren't able to control my heart. You will never be!" She said and shot him with the remaining Black Lantern Energy she had within her. She shot him straight in his chest but instead of hurting him, she gave him more energy. Jason laughed as his body was engulfed in black flames, his eyes turning black. He tried to go to her but the force energy field he had created didn't allow him.

Meanwhile, Aya's attention had been gotten by Razer. She released him and gave his Blue Ring back. He smiled softly and shoved the ring onto his finger, his Blue Lantern uniform materializing on him. She opened a portal and brought her friends inside the force energy field, giving their power rings back. She pulled out the Seraphim Ring, giving it to Razer. The black outfit dissipated, leaving her in the clothes she had been wearing since coming on Infinity. She was ready to shove her own power ring onto her finger but Jason managed to destroy the force energy field and shot her, making the green ring fall from her at a considerable distance. She growled and shot a powerful beam of white energy in him, sending him flying into a wall.

"Black Lanterns, rise!" He ordered. More nimbus-like figures came out of the blue, attacking the Lanterns.

"We will take the figures. You take him." Razer said pointing towards Jason.

Aya nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Find my ring." She said and her eyes turned white. She engaged Jason in battle, shooting powerful beams of energy in him. He tried to hit her too, thinking about a way of making his father return without her. An idea popped into his head and he took flight. Aya growled and raised in the air. Her body glowed white as she shot him again, sending him into a wall. With a growl he decided that he had had enough. He rose back into the air and aimed his ring at her. He shot a big amount of black energy in her. Her eyes grew wide and she created a shield but due to the force Jason had used, it cracked, the black energy hitting her and making her fly straight into a wall. She landed on the floor with a loud buff, her eyes closed.

"AYA!" Razer shouted and used the Seraphim Ring to destroy all the nimbus-like creatures. He rushed to her side, Jessica and Roxy following suit. "Aya..." He said and knelt next to her. "Can you hear me? Open your eyes, Aya! Look at me! Look at me, Aya!" He ordered, tears flowing down his cheeks and tracing his markings. "Please..." He whimpered.

Jessica and Roxy yelped in surprise as Jason pinned them against the wall in an instant. His eyes reverted back to their green color as he approached Razer. He pinned the Blue Lantern against the wall.

"No! You son of a bitch!" Razer spat out. He snarled, revealing his fangs. "I am going to kill you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jason clicked his tongue and stared deeply into Razer's eyes. His green eyes turned black and his body was engulfed in red flames. He tried to control Razer.

Aya let out a low groan and finally opened her eyes only to see her fiancè pinned against a wall and Jason trying to control him. Her gaze landed on Razer's left hand where the Seraphim Ring stood out with prise, glowing violently and stopping Jason from gaining control over Razer. She got up and growled, making Razer look at her.

"Aya..." He let out a breath he didn't know was holding and unclenched his left fist, releasing her green ring. With a smile, Aya opened a portal and the ring went through it, landing in her palm. Jason growled as he tried, and failed, to control Razer. With the corner of his eye, he noticed a blinding green light but payed no attention to it until he was shot with a big amount of Green Lantern energy. It sent him stumbling backwards a couple of steps and the contructs keeping Razer and the girls pinned dissipated, making them fall in their hands and knees.

Razer got up and shot Jason with a powerful beam of energy. "You surely aren't my type." He joked as Aya ran towards him. He caught her in a lovingly hug and she laughed. She pecked his lips and gazed deeply into her eyes. He nodded at her and she smiled. With her right hand up, clenched in a fist, she shot several beams of energy in Jason, a combination between her empath powers and her green ring. When she finally stopped, Jason was with his back pressed against a wall. Her hands were engulfed in white and green energy and she punched him hard.

"This is for bringing us here!" She growled during the first punch. "This is for hurting both Razer, myself and my friends!" She said during the second one. "And this is for trying to sleep with me!" She said during the third punch. Due to her strenght, emphasized by the white and green energy surrounding her hands, she made him pass out.

"He tried what?" Razer growled and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"Worry not, my love. I didn't allow him." She assured him and turned around in his possessive embrace. She placed a soft and sweet kiss across his lips, making all his doubts disappear when she did so. He placed his hands on her waist as she snaked hers around his neck. The couple spent a few minutes kissing before finally pulling back.

"I love you so much, Aya!"

"I love you too, Razer." She said and hugged him tightly. They pulled back a little after several seconds and stared into each other's eyes. She let her Green Lantern uniform disolve into oblivion and looked down at herself. There were various cuts on her clothes while she had some clotted blood on her arms and dust all over her while her hair was mussed. She laughed. "I look like hell, don't I?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "You look fine, Aya. Just a little dusted, but fine."

She rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless. She kissed Razer once again, slipping her tongue inside his mouth and drawing out a pleased sound from the back of his throat.

"Ahem!" Roxy clearing her throat made them stop. "Oh, it's okay. Don't be bother about us, you two." She said sarcastically. "None of us wants to return on Earth after spending days in a dungeon."

Aya giggled and opened a portal from her friends. "This will send you on Earth, in Roxy's house. I hope it is not a problem."

"Nah. I think I can borrow some clothes from her." Jessica said as the two girls walked to the portal. They left, leaving Razer and Aya by themselves. Almost, if you count the unconscious Jason.

"Where were we?" Razer asked flirtatiously and rubbed his nose against hers.

Instead of an answer, she chosed to kiss him. He kissed back, pulling her even more closer to him as if trying to melt two bodies into one. They pulled back a few minutes later, smiling at each other.

"I am looking forward to returning on Earth." Aya mumbled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"No. I would like that very much." She said and kissed him once again. It took them several more kisses to finally be sated.

"What are we going to do with him?" He asked, pointing towards Jason.

"We will take him on Oa. It is the Guardians' job to decide what will happen to him next."

Aya sighed as Razer encased Jason in a bubble. She opened a portal twards Oa and took his right hand in her own.

* * *

Hal rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She has been missing for days, Appa. I am asking you just to locate her not to fly through the whole Universe for her."

"You are more than capable to find her yourself." Appa said, his frown deepening.

Hal sighed. "I cannot. And I surely cannot go to the police and tell them that my empath daughter, her extraterrestrial fiancè and her Lanterns friends went missing and my employers don't want to locate her."

Sayd's epression softened and when she was about to say something in order to help Hal Jordan but a portal was opened and Razer and Aya went out from it with a man encased in a bubble projected from Razer's ring. Aya smiled sweetly at her father.

"Hello." She said, her Green Lantern uniform materializing on her.

"Where have you been?" Hal asked her, his eyes wide. "And what is with Jason?"

"Jason is Nekron's son; he kidnapped me, Razer and Jessica and Roxy and he tried to make me help him ressurect Nekron by killing Razer but I amanaged in time to become my usual self and to get rid of the Black Lantern Energy Jason had put in my body and we defea-..."

"Aya!" Hal cut her off. "We understood."

"What is the reason why you came here?" Appa asked Aya.

"I thought that you would 'take care' of Jason." She answered.

Appa nodded. "We will."

Razer made the bubble disapear and let Jason fall on the floor. He grinned and pulled Aya in for a kiss. Hal found the floor interesting, deciding to let them be.

"Let's go." Aya mumbled after breaking off the kiss. Razer nodded as she opened a portal to her house from Earth.

* * *

Aya let out a breath of relief as she went into the bathroom.

"May I join you?" Razer asked, half-joking, half-serious.

"If you want to." She answered and turned on the water from the shower. He chuckled and joined her for a long shower.

* * *

Aya pecked Razer's lips and ran her left hand over his chest. They were in the bathtub. They had cleaned themselves up and decided to relax a little after more than a week of being prisoners.

"Aya?" Razer asked and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Yes, Razer?" She answered and closed her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"You have already proposed me." She giggled.

"I know. But as our wedding had been postponed and the engagement ring is not on your finger, I considered the thought of asking you again. So, Aya, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will." She answered and got out from the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her and Razer followed her example. They went into her room and Razer pulled her engagement ring out. He caught her hand and spun her around, making her face him. He shoved the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand softly.

Aya got changed into a white nightgown while Razer tugged a pair of night trousers on. They climbed into the bed. He kissed her softly, making up for the lost time.

"I love you!" He mumbled against her mouth.

"And I love you." She answered and clung to him. After several more hungry kisses, they stopped. Aya rested her hand on his chest, her right arm was sandwiched between him and herself while her left arm was on his stomach. Razer's right arm was around her, his hand on her left hip, whilst his other hand was pillowed beneath his head. Their kisses had left her dizzy for more and open for suggestions but he didn"t cross the line. She knew that he understood her need for sleep. Razer himself was exhausted as he had lacked sleep on Infinity, always being on his guard, just like Aya. "Good night, Razer."

"Good night, Aya." He responded and kissed her on the top of her head as well as she could. They fell asleep soon, content with just being close to each other.

* * *

 _Oh my God! So close to finishing this (I hope)! I hope you like it._

 _Shout out to Panthon124 for her suggestions. I hope it reached your expectations._

 _Well? Opinions? Advices? Comments and criticisms are welcomed but no flames please. Tell me what you think. Read and review please._


End file.
